Eolhsand
by Ahelya PvC et XY
Summary: Saison 3 virtuelle. Episode 01. Camelot se relève lentement mais sûrement de l'attaque du Grand Dragon mais cette paix momentanée ne peut durer bien longtemps.
1. Bla bla

**Bla bla bla...**

**.**

Cette fic est à considérer comme le premier épisode d'une saison 3 virtuelle (en attendant la vraie...). Il y aura donc d'autres épisodes si celui-ci vous plait (j'ai matière à en faire plusieurs ne vous inquiétez pas... J'ai même une idée de finale !). Le projet est sans doute ambitieux mais j'ai envie de me lancer ce défi. On verra bien si j'y arriverais ou non.

Ces fics feront intervenir un OC qui est plus que largement inspiré par l'un des personnages d'un auteur qui, hélas, ne nous permet pas d'écrire sur ses livres (un cookie à celui qui devine de qui je parle). J'espère que cet OC vous plaira.

La longueur des chapitres sera assez irrégulière mais je pense que dans l'ensemble, ils seront plutôt courts.

Je mettrais un nouveau chapitre dès que j'aurais terminé le suivant. Comme ils sont courts, les updates devraient donc être rapide.

Merlin appartient à la BBC mais pas à moi bien que je voudrais bien Colin Morgan et Bradley James comme cadeau d'anniversaire.

Voilà j'ai fini de parloter. Encore une fois, j'espère que cette fic vous plaira. Je m'excuse par avance pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographes et les éventuelles crises d'OOC ou de marysuïsme.

Je réponds aux reviews des non inscrits sur ffnet sur mon blog ( moncapharnaum . Canalblog )

.

* * *

.

_Édition du 9 mars 2013_ : L'image de couverture est la photo d'une coloration de Gram que j'ai effectué pendant mon TP de microbiologie de L3


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

**.**

_En un pays de Légende, au temps de la Magie, le destin d'un grand Royaume repose sur les épaules d'un jeune garçon._

_Son nom..._

_Merlin._

_..._

La nuit était tombée, mettant momentanément fin aux travaux de rénovations de la Cité. Les réparations n'étant plus aussi urgentes, les habitants avaient cessés de travailler de nuit à la lueur des torches. Ils préféraient maintenant reprendre des forces pour les travaux du lendemain.

Les rues étaient désertes bien qu'il n'y ait aucun couvre-feu. Désertes... Pas tout à fait en fait. La nuit avait toujours été le royaume de ce qui n'était pas humain et depuis l'interdiction de la Magie par Uther Pendragon, la nuit était devenue le meilleur des refuges pour tout ce qui était surnaturel.

Les décisions de l'Humain Uther n'avaient cependant eu que peu effet sur le mode de vie des Fées. Elles avaient toujours été des créatures nocturnes. Les plus prudentes d'entre elles avaient tout de même décidé de cesser leurs incursions chez les humains. Mais les Fées étaient curieuses et cette curiosité était parfois trop forte. Certaines continuaient donc leur visites chez les Géants.

Une chose chez les humains les étonnaient énormément. Les Fées naissaient Fées. Un jour, elles étaient là et elles le resteraient jusqu'à la fin de leur vie, jusqu'à la fin des temps. Les humains n'étaient pas comme ça. Leur temps était court, infime et parfois, le ventre des Géants aux cheveux les plus longs se mettait soudain à enfler et quelques temps plus tard, ils redevenaient comme avant mais... Mais une petite créature était là. Les humains prenaient grand soin de ces créatures car en grandissant elles devenaient à leur tour humain. Puis, si elles avaient des cheveux longs, elles enfleraient à leur tour pour donner de nouvelles petites créatures.

Les Fées enlevaient souvent les petits êtres produits par les humains pour les étudier. Elles voulaient comprendre. Savoir. Mais elle finissait toujours par rendre la Créature aux humains. Toute vie était précieuse et cela même si c'était une vie humaine et les créatures enlevées ne survivaient pas très longtemps si elles demeuraient avec les Fées.

Mais cette nuit-là, les Fées ne se rendaient pas chez les humains à cause de leur curiosité. Elles étaient ici parce qu'elles avaient peur...

...

* * *

_édité le 29/11/2011 _


	3. Scène 1

**Scène n°1 : Bonne vieille Habitude**

**.**

Au milieu des bruits de travaux Gwen entendait des rires d'enfant. La jeune femme se demanda ce qui pouvait bien se passer. Avec tous les dégâts provoqués par le Dragon, même les enfants avaient mis la main à la pâte pendant les réparations. On ne les avait guère entendu jouer, crier ou rire ces derniers temps. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait donc provoquer cette soudain hilarité ?

Gwen se dirigea vers la source de ces rires pour le savoir et en y arrivant elle faillit se mettre à rire elle aussi mais au vue de la position de son ami, elle préféra se contenter d'un sourire.

Tout devait être rentré dans l'ordre puisque Merlin était au pilori.

Mais qu'avait-il fait pour se retrouver ici ?

Elle profita d'une légère accalmie provoquée par un manque de légume pour s'approcher de son ami.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

Merlin lui sourit.

« J'ai malencontreusement renversé son petit déjeuner sur son Altesse Royale. »

Gwen lui lança un regard dubitatif.

« Bon d'accord, convint-il. Peut-être pas si malencontreusement que ça mais... C'est lui qui a commencé ! »

Gwen leva les yeux au ciel.

« Sois patient avec lui s'il te plaît. Ces derniers temps ont été durs pour lui. »

Elle vit le regard de Merlin se durcir.

« Pas qu'ils n'aient pas été durs pour toi aussi ! Tenta-t-elle. Mais il est le Prince et... »

Merlin lui fit tant bien que mal signe qu'il comprenait et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de poursuivre.

« Ils sont de retour Gwen. Tu ferais mieux de partir. »

Le jeune homme lui sourit mais elle vit bien que le cœur n'y était pas.

« On se voit plus tard. » lui dit-elle.

Elle lui serra la main pendant un court instant puis elle s'éloigna avant de devenir la cible involontaire des enfants.

Merlin était en train de regarder Gwen s'éloigner quand une tomate s'écrasa sur sa joue. A bien y réfléchir, parmi tous les légumes qu'on avait pu lui jeter à la figure, c'était la tomate qui avait sa préférence. Elle ne faisait pas trop mal. Le jus partait facilement. Mais les tomates disparurent rapidement et les feuilles de choux et autres légumes prirent le relais.

Son supplice eut soudain un nouveau spectateur... Un spectateur qui désirait rester anonyme semble-t-il. Une cape noire le recouvrait des pieds à la tête. Sa capuche était relevée. Il était impossible de voir son visage. Il était impossible de savoir si on était en face d'un homme ou d'une femme. Mais au vu de sa petite taille, Merlin pensait qu'il s'agissait d'une femme.

Elle resta là, à observer, tout le temps que dura son supplice.

Merlin finit par être libéré mais les gardes qui se chargèrent de sa libération le jetèrent littéralement hors de l'estrade sur laquelle se trouvait le pilori. Après les légume, il n'avait plus qu'a saluer la boue !

« Un peu d'aide ? »

Merlin releva la tête. Une main gantée de noire se trouvait devant son nez. Il leva les yeux. Dans l'ombre de la capuche, il réussit à distinguer le visage le plus pâle qu'il eut jamais vu et dans ce visage d'un blanc pur se détachaient deux yeux d'or. Merlin frémit. Un regard semblable le poursuivait parfois dans ses cauchemars.

« Savez-vous comment je peux obtenir une audience auprès du Roi ? » lui demanda la propriétaire de ces yeux semblables à ceux de Kilgharrah.

...

* * *

Il vous suffit de cliquer sur « review this chapter » pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. Si vous ne le faîtes pas... Je vous dénonce pour sorcellerie à Uther ! Mouhahahahahahahah !

* * *

Scène 2 : La barde

* * *

_édité le 29/11/2011 _


	4. Scène 2

**Scène 2 : La Barde**

**.**

Gaïus était penché sur une de ses préparations lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

« Dépêche-toi de te laver et de te changer. Arthur veut que tu sois présent aux audiences. » déclara le médecin sans se retourner.

Merlin ne répondit pas. Gaïus s'en étonna et se retourna. Le jeune homme n'était pas seul. Une silhouette entièrement vêtue de noir était avec lui. Deux mains gantés sortirent alors des tréfonds d'une cape pour se poser sur la capuche et la baisser.

L'être qui se cachait sous la capuche était aussi blanc que ses vêtements étaient noirs.

Merlin, lui, semblait mal à l'aise. Il quitta rapidement la pièce.

« Cette femme veut voir le Roi. » l'informa tout de même le jeune homme avant de rejoindre sa chambre.

La femme blanche s'avance vers le médecin.

« Mon nom est Eolhsand. Je suis barde et conteur. Les temps sont durs et je cherche un château où me réfugier.

-Je ne sais pas si vous avez frappé à la bonne porte, lui répondit honnêtement Gaïus.

-Il n'y a pourtant aucun barde qui habite Camelot ? » s'étonna la femme blanche.

Le médecin la regarda longuement. Comment lui expliquer ?

« Le Roi n'apprécie guère les Contes et les Légendes... »

Eolhsand prit un air entendu.

« Forte heureusement, tous les Contes ne font pas intervenir la Magie. »

Gaïus acquiesça mais...

« Il n'y a pas que...

-C'est mon apparence c'est ça ? » Le coupa la barde.

Gaïus lui fit signe que oui. La femme blanche se mit à sourire.

« Ce serait bien la première fois que mon apparence est la cause d'un refus. Les Rois et les Seigneurs l'adorent d'habitude.

-Camelot n'est pas un château comme les autres.

-C'est ce qui le rend intéressant. »

Eolhsand se mit à réfléchir pendant un court instant.

« L'hiver arrive. A son approche, le Roi ne peut refuser son hospitalité à un barde... Ou a un malade.»

Merlin revint à ce moment-là. Il n'avait entendu que la fin de la phrase de l'Étrangère.

« Qui est malade ?

-Moi, répondit Eolhsand.

-Vous êtes malade ! » s'écria Merlin avec un air incrédule.

Gaïus le regarda.

« Merlin ! »

Ce dernier baissa la tête comme un enfant pris en faute.

« Pardonnez-moi Barde Eolhsand. »

La femme blanche sourit.

« Ce n'est rien. Peu de gens s'imaginent que je suis malade. Avec ma peau et mes cheveux, on pense toujours que je suis une créature magique alors que je ne suis qu'une simple humaine souffrant d'une maladie rare. »

Merlin se tourna vers Gaïus pour avoir un peu plus d'explication.

« C'est extrêmement rare en effet, lui expliqua le médecin, mais Eolhsand n'est pas la première personne que je croise qui en souffre. Ces malades naissent ainsi. J'ai déjà vu des parents aux cheveux plus sombres que la nuit donner naissance à un bébé blanc, complètement blanc, du bout des cheveux à la pointe des orteils. Leurs yeux sont parfois aussi dorés que ceux d'Eolhsand mais la plupart du temps, ils sont rosés tirant sur le violet. Généralement, la lumière du soleil les incommode et s'ils y sont exposés trop souvent...

-Nous mourrons rapidement. » finit la Barde à la place du médecin.

Gaïus se tourna vers elle et l'examina pendant un long moment.

«Et il n'y a aucun remède, ajouta-t-il. Il n'y a qu'à éviter le soleil... Ce que vous faites déjà. »

Eolhsand n'eut pas le temps de répondre. La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas pour laisser passer le Prince Arthur.

« Merlin... »

Il remarqua alors que le médecin de la Cour et son protégé avait une visiteuse. Arthur prit un air méfiant. Qui était cette femme ? Elle avait l'air si surnaturelle... Si magique...

La femme blanche plongea dans une parfaite révérence.

« Sire. »

Arthur lança un regard interrogateur à Merlin.

« Eolhsand est une barde. Elle aimerait vivre au Château. » le renseigna le serviteur.

Le Prince garda le silence mais son regard en disait suffisamment sur ce qu'il pensait de cette idée. Son père n'aimait pas particulièrement les bardes. Il ne leur accordait l'hospitalité que parce qu'il y était obligé et il les conviait rarement aux banquets. En vérité, les bardes ne restaient jamais bien longtemps à Camelot puisqu'ils étaient constamment surveillés. Avant de devenir les amuseurs de la Cours, n'étaient-ils pas amis avec les Druides, partageant leurs histoires et leurs secrets ?

Son père ne laisserait pas cette femme rester ici. Elle était barde et son apparence allait poser problème. Avec ses cheveux blancs et ses yeux dorés... Non, son père ne voudrait jamais d'elle ici.

« Merlin ?

-Je suis prêt Sire. »

Le serviteur se précipita auprès de son maître.

« Merlin ! » appela la Barde.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle.

« Pourrais-je emprunter ta chambre ? J'aimerais me changer avant l'audience.

-Aucun problème. » répondit Merlin après une brève hésitation.

Eolhsand inclina la tête. Les deux jeunes hommes sortirent.

« Qui est cette femme ? Demanda de nouveau Arthur.

-Je vous l'ai dit. Une barde.

-Mais pourquoi est-elle... Si blanche !

-D'après Gaïus, elle est malade. »

Arthur ne semblait pas convaincue par cette réponse.

« Mon père ne la laissera jamais rester ici. »

Merlin haussa les épaules. Il ne pouvait dire à Arthur ce qu'il pensait vraiment de cette femme. Dès qu'il l'avait vu, sa magie avait... Avait réagi... Comme si elle la reconnaissait. Eolhsand avait nié être une créature surnaturelle mais Merlin était certain du contraire.

A chaque fois qu'une créature surnaturelle venait dans ces murs c'était pour attirer le malheur sur la Cité. Heureusement, le Roi n'allait pas la laisser rester ici. Pour une fois, Merlin adorait la paranoïa d'Uther.

...

* * *

Ahélya : Merci à Liliana Derevko et Myfanwy 456 pour leurs review. Puisque les menaces n'ont pas marché, passons à la douceur... laissez-moi une review et Merlin exhaussera tous vos souhaits !

PvC : Promesse impossible à tenir vu que c'est un personnage fictif. Bravo pour la publicité mensongère. Enfin ça m'étonne pas de toi en fait.

A : Mais... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

PvC : Il fait beau... J'ai envie de visiter de nouvelles fics...

* * *

_édité le 29/11/2011 _


	5. Scène 3

**Scène 3 : L'Audience**

**.**

Les Audiences duraient déjà depuis un long moment. Elles se suivaient et se ressemblaient. Arthur avait donc cessé d'écouter ce qui se disait depuis un bon moment. Il savait que ce n'était pas bien évidemment mais...

Il parcourut la salle du trône du regard pour tromper son ennui. Il remarqua bien vite la femme aperçue chez Gaïus. Elle s'était changée. Elle portait maintenant une longue robe blanche qui lui découvrait les épaules. Une fine ceinture noire entourait ses hanches et elle avait une écharpe de la même couleur autour du cou. Elle avait ajouté une dernière touche de noir à sa tenue avec ses gants.

Son père aussi l'avait remarquée. Il était en train de la regarder attentivement. Arthur ne pouvait pas voir le visage du Roi puisqu'il se tenait quelques pas derrière lui mais en voyant cette femme, son père semblait un peu plus tendu.

L'homme qui faisait face au Roi avait fini de parler. Ce dernier l'assura qu'il enverrait quelqu'un enquêter sur le vol de grain qu'il venait de signaler.

Le Roi releva ensuite la tête. D'un signe de la main, il invita le prochain demandeur à s'avancer.

Arthur ne fut pas surpris en voyant la femme blanche s'approcher.

Nouveau signe de la main de la part du Roi mais à son fils cette fois-ci.

« Qui est cette femme ? Lui demanda-t-il à voix basse.

-Une barde, répondit Arthur. Elle dit s'appeler Eolhsand. Elle voudrait devenir le barde résident de Camelot. »

Uther fit signe à son fils de reprendre sa place derrière lui puis il invita la Barde à prendre la parole par pure politesse. Elle ne pouvait pas rester ici. S'il l'avait pu, il l'aurait fait arrêter sur le champ. Cette femme était barde... Son prénom était un mot de l'Ancienne Religion... Elle était si blanche... Elle ne devait pas rester ici.

La Barde s'inclina puis déclara :

« Je me nomme Eolhsand Votre Majesté. Je suis barde. L'hiver approchant, j'aimerais rester à Camelot pendant ce temps.

-D'où venez-vous ?

-D'ici et d'ailleurs depuis le jour de ma naissance. Je suis née, ici, à Camelot. J'ai vécu une partie de mon enfance dans le Royaume d'Olaf. J'ai aussi vécu à Mercia. La liste est longue Votre Majesté. »

Elle était née à Camelot... Cette phrase réveilla un souvenir dans l'esprit du Roi. Non, c'était impossible que cette femme soit... Il devait la faire parler.

« Eolhsand n'est pas votre vrai nom n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet Majesté.

-Quel est-il ?

-Je ne peux vous le donner.

-Avec les derniers événements, vous devez comprendre que je ne peux accepter qu'une personne refusant de me dire son nom reste à Camelot. »

Eolhsand garda le silence pendant un long moment.

« Votre Majesté, répliqua-t-elle enfin d'une voix dure, je pensais que vous comprendriez mes attentions. Je vous en ai déjà trop révélé en disant que j'étais née à Camelot. »

Alors c'était bien elle. Il est vrai que derrière ce masque blanc il reconnaissait d'autres traits.

« Vous ne voulez pas voir une tâche dans la réputation des Pendragon, poursuivit Eolhsand. J'aimerais qu'il en soit de même pour ma famille. Tant de temps a passé. On me croit certainement morte et je préférai que cet état de fait demeure, chose impossible si je révèle publiquement qui et ce que j'étais. »

La Barde soupira.

« Si vous ne le faîte pas pour moi, faîte-le pour l'honneur d'une famille connue et estimée. »

Uther ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il pouvait la renvoyer d'ici sans problème. Son existence était un secret et ce secret ne pouvait lui porter préjudice puisqu'elle ne pouvait aller révéler à sa famille que Camelot l'avait jetée hors de ses murs. Mais cette femme était barde et l'hiver approchait...

« Je prendrais ma décision après vous avoir parlé en privé. » finit par dire Uther.

Eolhsand plongea dans une nouvelle révérence.

« Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient Votre Majesté. »

La Barde reprit ensuite sa place dans la foule. Arthur s'approcha de son père.

« Je vais envoyer quelqu'un à Mercia et dans le royaume d'Olaf pour enquêter sur elle.

-Non Arthur ! Cette femme est inoffensive. » répondit Uther avec véhémence.

Le jeune homme prit un air surpris. Son père n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre. Un paysan fit soudain irruption de la salle du trône en criant :

« Sorcellerie ! »

L'attention de tous fut attirée par ce simple mot. On s'écarta pour laisser passer l'homme qui venait d'entrer. Celui-ci s'agenouilla devant le Roi.

« Mes voisins... Mes voisins Votre Majesté... Leur bébé... Leur bébé, il...

-Calme-toi, ordonna Uther, et parle ! »

L'homme essaya de reprendre plusieurs fois son souffle.

« Ce... Ce matin, j'ai rendu visite à mes voisins... Elle était en train de nourrir son bébé mais... Mais c'était pas un bébé. C'était un bout de bois. Juste du bois et ils le prennent pour leur enfant.

-Arthur ! »

Le Prince s'approcha de son père.

« Conduit mon fils chez tes voisins. » ordonna Uther.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Arthur.

« Prends quelques Chevaliers avec toi et ramène cette chose à Gaïus.

-Et si les parents protestent ?

-Fais comme il te plaira. »

Arthur s'inclina rapidement puis sortit de la salle du trône. Il fit rapidement signe à Merlin de le suivre.

Le serviteur jeta un léger coup d'œil à Gaïus. L'accalmie qui avait fait suite à l'attaque du Grand Dragon venait de prendre fin. Merlin suivit son Maître. En sortant, le regard du jeune homme croisa celui de la femme blanche. A peine était-elle arrivée à Camelot qu'un enfant disparaissait... et Uther semblait enclin à la laisser rester ici... Il se jura intérieurement de ne pas la laisser s'approcher d'Arthur.

...

* * *

A : Un grand merci à Vivi et Mowaki pour leurs review. Je coupe Merlin en deux et je vous l'envoie par la poste le plus rapidement possible.

PvC : ça va être dur de continuer ta fic si tu coupe en deux le personnage principale... Enfin, moi, je dis ça je dis rien...

A : Si vous me laisser une petite review, vous serez invité à la soirée privée spéciale Merlin, soirée de folie où Arthur nous fera un strip-tease intégraaaaaaaal !

PvC : Espèce d'obsédée va !

* * *

NdA : Vous savez quelle est le nom du Royaume d'Olaf... parce que j'ai cherché et je n'ai pas trouvé...

* * *

_édité le 29/11/2011 _


	6. Scène 4

**Scène 4 : Les cris d'une Mère**

**.**

Lorsque les habitants de Camelot virent arriver le Prince Arthur et quelques uns de ses Chevaliers, ils comprirent rapidement qu'ils n'étaient pas venus ici pour les aider à réparer la Cité.

Les Chevaliers se dirigèrent vers une maison que rien ne distinguait des autres.

Les Habitants de la Cité se regroupèrent. On murmura les mots « Magie » et « Sorcellerie ».

Des cris de femme s'élevèrent soudain tandis que le Prince Arthur se dépêchait de sortir de la maison dans laquelle les Chevaliers avaient pénétré en force.

Le Prince avait quelque chose dans les bras.

« Mon bébé ! Rendez-moi mon bébé ! »

On s'entreregarda.

Une femme surgit soudain hors de la maison pour se jeter aux pieds du Prince. Elle le supplia de lui rendre son enfant.

Des Chevaliers l'empoignèrent sans ménagement pour l'éloigner du Prince Arthur. Celui-ci leur ordonna aussitôt de faire montre de plus de douceur et de raccompagner cette femme chez elle.

Qu'était-il en train de se passer ?

Le Prince finit par s'éloigner tandis que les Chevaliers s'occupaient de disperser la foule qui s'était rassemblée.

...

* * *

A : Un grand merci à tittounnette59 (marrant comme pseudo... je me demande son origine) et mowaki (une chose à propos de notre mystérieuse barde : pas de romance prévue avec Arthur ou Merlin ou avec qui que ce soit d'autres d'ailleurs) pour leur review !

PvC : Et maintenant c'est quoi la demande foireuse pour obtenir des review ?

A : C'est moi ou tu me poses souvent cette question ?

PvC ronchonne.

A : Bon... Vous avez envie de torturer l'un des personnages alors faites-moi signe en cliquant sur "review this chapter", je vous prêterais mes instruments de torture (ils ont beaucoup servi sur un boulet roux mais ils sont comme neuf !)

* * *

_édité le 29/11/2011 _


	7. Scène 5

**Scène 5 : Méfiance**

**.**

La nuit était tombée depuis déjà un petit moment. Beaucoup avaient déjà rejoint les bras de Morphée mais ce n'était pas le cas du médecin du la Cour et de son protégé.

Gaïus était en train d'examiner le paquet ramené par Arthur. C'était du bois... Un morceau de bois qui avait la forme d'un bébé et de temps en temps, ce « bébé » se mettait à gigoter. C'était fascinant. Mais le médecin ne savait pas quoi penser. Le bébé avait-il été transformé en bois ? L'avait-on enlevé puis remplacé par le morceau de bois ? Il allait devoir chercher dans ses livres pour trouver la réponse à ses questions.

Quant à Merlin, il faisait les cent pas dans la pièce. Il n'avait pas jeté un seul coup d'œil au bébé de bois. Il ne faisait que maugréer à propos d'Eolhsand.

« Le Roi est en train de dîner avec elle ! Bon sang de bois la dernière fois qu'une étrangère est venue à Camelot, c'était un troll qui voulait son trône ! Il devrait être plus prudent... »

Gaïus commençait vraiment à en avoir assez.

« Merlin, ça suffit ! »

Mais le jeune homme continua.

« A chaque fois qu'une femme vient ici, c'est parce qu'elle leur veut du mal ! Sofia, Catherine, Morgause... Ils n'apprendront donc jamais ? »

Le médecin décida de laisser son travail de côté. Il ne comprenait pas l'agitation du jeune homme.

« Nous avons d'autres problèmes pour le moment .

-Justement ! Depuis des mois, depuis le Dragon, tout est calme. Cette femme arrive et...

-Arrête de tourner autour du pot et dis-moi quel est le problème Merlin.

-Elle ! »

Gaïus observa longuement le jeune homme. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le troubler ?

« Aurais-tu... Senti quelque chose ? »

Merlin n'était pas devin mais...

Le jeune homme acquiesça.

« Qu'as-tu senti ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment comment l'expliquer. Dès qu'elle s'approche de moi... Ma magie réagit. Comme si elle la reconnaissait... J'ai l'impression qu'elle veut surgir hors de moi et aller vers elle.

-As-tu déjà ressenti ça ?

-C'est la première fois. »

Gaïus se remit au travail.

« Arthur n'a rien à craindre d'elle, affirma-t-il au bout d'un moment.

-Mais... » protesta Merlin.

Son oncle se retourna.

« Tu l'as dis toi-même. Ta magie réagit à son contact. Si elle était là pour Arthur ou pour Uther, elle ferait tout pour ne pas être détectée non ? »

Merlin garda le silence. Il réfléchissait.

« Quand tu as vu Nimueh ou Morgause pour la première fois, as-tu ressenti quelque chose ?

-Je ne crois pas.

-Et bien voilà.

-Peut-être que je n'en étais pas encore capable ? Avec la mort de... »

Cela faisait encore tellement mal. Il était incapable de prononcer son nom.

« Mon pouvoir a grandi.

-Le pouvoir des Seigneurs Dragon n'est lié qu'aux Dragons. Seulement aux Dragons. Ça ne peut pas venir de ça. »

Merlin se remit à faire les cent pas.

« N'empêche que cette femme est suspecte. Après tout, elle ne serait pas la première à se réclamer d'une famille estimée pour s'introduire ici.

-Elle a dit la vérité à ce propos Merlin.

-Comment en être sûr ? » déclara le jeune homme en s'arrêtant de marcher à nouveau.

Gaïus soupira. Il n'avait pas le choix.

« Ce que je vais te dire doit rester entre ses murs. Tu me le promets. »

Merlin le regarda dans les yeux.

« C'est promis. »

Un silence.

Gaïus s'assit.

« C'était il y a bien longtemps. Uther n'était encore qu'un jeune garçon. J'avais ton âge ou un peu plus. Une famille alliée était venue nous rendre visite pour un traité. La femme était enceinte. Elle a accouché ici. Mon Maître a été appelé à son chevet peu après la délivrance et je l'ai accompagné. »

Mais il ne dit pas à Merlin que son Maître n'était pas médecin mais Sorcier. Il n'allait pas lui dire pourquoi on les avait fait appeler ce jour-là.

« Le bébé, une fille, était blanc comme neige et lorsqu'il a ouvert les yeux... Je crois que je n'oublierais jamais ses yeux. »

Gaïus soupira.

« Par la suite, j'ai vu deux ou trois autres enfants naître avec cette maladie mais aucun n'était comme ce bébé... Aucun n'avait les yeux de cet enfant. »

Comment pouvait-il lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé lorsque son regard avait croisé ces yeux d'or ? Ce n'était qu'un bébé et il avait eu l'impression de n'être qu'un livre ouvert pour lui. Ce n'était pourtant qu'un bébé.

« Ce bébé... C'était...

-C'est ce que je pense. Eolhsand a les même yeux que lui. »

Merlin prit un air soupçonneux.

« Mais ça ne veut pas dire que c'était bien ce bébé...

-Merlin...

-Arthur est peut-être en danger ! »

Gaïus poussa un énième soupir.

« Nous avons d'autres problèmes pour le moment et ceux-là, sont certainement magiques. »

Le médecin retourna à son examen du bébé de bois.

« Regarde dans mes livres s'il y a quelque chose là-dessus. » ordonna-t-il.

Merlin obéit mais quelques minutes plus tard...

« Quelle famille ? » demanda-t-il.

Le vieil homme lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Celle d'Eolhsand ? Quelle est-elle ? »

Le médecin ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Sans cette maladie, elle aurait pu être Reine. »

...

* * *

PvC : Tu n'as pas l'impression de ne pas faire avancer l'intrigue ?

A : Je vais avancer l'intrigue générale de la saison !

PvC : Mouais...

A : Un grand merci à tittounnette59 (je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à recevoir une review pour ce mini-chapitre !).

PvC : Aujourd'hui c'est psychologie inversée ! Ne cliquez pas pas sur « review this chapter » et ne lui dîtes pas ce que vous penser de ce chapitre !

PvC se barre en courant. Ahélya la poursuit.

A : Reviens ici tout de suite !

* * *

_édité le 29/11/2011 _


	8. Scène 6

**Scène 6 : Nouvelles victimes**

**.**

Gaïus se rendait bien compte que Merlin voulait en savoir plus sur Eolhsand et il aurait aimé tranquilliser le jeune homme à son sujet mais il ne pouvait pas le faire. C'était en gardant les secrets des plus puissants qu'il s'était maintenu à cette place et même s'il ne faisait que soupçonner la vérité derrière le masque de la Barde, il ne pouvait pas en parler à son jeune protégé.

Merlin était avec le Prince Arthur. Le Roi avait décidé que les Chevaliers devaient rendre visite à toutes les maisons de Camelot pour voir s'il n'y avait pas de nouveau bébé de bois.

Le vieux médecin avait laissé son examen de la créature de côté pour se plonger dans ses livres. Il l'avait recouvert d'un drap blanc. Le bébé n'avait pas protesté et de temps en temps il voyait le drap s'agiter. Le bébé gigotait mais n'émettait jamais le moindre son.

Gaïus leva le nez de ses livres en entendant un coup à la porte.

« Entrez ! »

La porte s'ouvrit et laissa passer la Barde qui préoccupait tant Merlin.

« Bonjour Gaïus.

-Dame Eolhsand. » répondit le médecin en inclinant légèrement la tête.

La femme blanche sourit.

« On ne me considère plus comme une Dame depuis longtemps.

-Mais vous en avez toujours la tenue en tout cas. »

Elle le remercia pour son compliment.

« Vous ne devriez pas sortir sans vous protéger du soleil, lui fit ensuite remarquer Gaïus.

-Le temps est couvert.

-On ne sait jamais. Le soleil...

-Peut m'être fatal si je m'y expose trop longtemps. Je le sais très bien Gaïus. »

Le médecin observa longuement la femme blanche. Allait-il oser lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres ?

« Que voulez-vous ? »

Il n'avait pas osé.

« Sa Majesté m'a autorisé à rester ici à condition de ne pas propager tous ces faux contes glorifiant la Magie.

-Vous m'en voyez ravi. »

Merlin, lui, ne le serait certainement pas.

« Mais il m'a permis de jouer de la musique. Je me demandais si je ne pouvais pas distraire ainsi ceux qui sont encore blessés.

-Pourquoi pas. »

Gaïus se mit à réfléchir.

« Vous pourriez aller voir Sir Léon. Il est le seul survivant de l'expédition ayant triomphé du Dragon.

-J'ai pourtant entendu dire qu'il n'y avait eu aucun survivant à part le Prince et son serviteur.

-Arthur et Merlin n'ont pas été blessés. Sir Léon a eu les deux jambes cassés en tombant de cheval et heureusement pour lui, ses brûlures étaient bénignes.

-Il s'en est donc plutôt bien sorti.

-Plutôt oui. »

Eolhsand aurait dû partir mais... Elle s'approcha de Gaïus.

« Vous faites des recherches sur cette histoire de bébé en bois. »

La femme blanche parcourut la pièce du regard. Cherchait-elle le fameux bébé de bois rapporté par Arthur ?

Gaïus acquiesça.

« Je pourrais vous aider. Je connais pas mal de contes. Peut-être que... »

Le médecin regarda la barde dans les yeux.

« Vous voulez le voir et le toucher n'est-ce pas ? »

Il savait au plus profond de lui que ce souhait n'avait rien à voir avec une quelconque curiosité malsaine.

« Vous vous méfiez de moi, affirma alors Eolhsand.

-Que faites-vous ici ? Répliqua aussitôt le médecin.

-Je vous l'ai dit. Je suis juste une barde cherchant un abri pour l'hiver.

-Nous savons tous les deux que vous n'êtes pas une barde ordinaire.

-Si c'est à cause de ma maladie...

-Vos yeux Eolhsand... Je n'ai jamais oublié vos yeux. »

La femme blanche garda le silence. Ses paupières voilèrent pendant un instant l'or de ses yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit, Gaïus crut apercevoir le regard qui l'avait tant troublé des décennies plus tôt.

« Je ne suis pas votre ennemi. »

Le vieil homme soupira.

« Merlin se méfie de vous. Il sent que...

-Je m'en doutais. Il y a certains choses que je peux cacher mais pas d'autre.

-Il croit que vous êtes là pour Arthur.

-Pas seulement.

-Si Uther...

-Uther abrite un Enchanteur en ces murs depuis plus de deux ans et il a été le gardien d'une devineresse pendant toute une décennie, on peut difficilement faire plus aveugle que lui.

-Si vous saviez combien de fois Merlin s'est retrouvé au cachot à cause de...

-Il n'a pas été le seul. »

Gaïus se tut. Il ne voulait pas en parler.

« Montrez-moi le bébé Gaïus, demanda Eolhsand. Si je... »

On frappa à la porte. Arthur entra sans invitation. Il était suivi de Merlin. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient quelque chose dans les bras.

« Nous en avons trouvé deux autres. » dit Arthur.

Merlin garda le silence. Il fixait Eolhsand. Que faisait-elle ici ?

La Barde se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Je vais allez voir Sir Léon ainsi que vous me l'avez conseillé. »

Elle quitta la pièce. Merlin la suivit du regard. Il sentait sa magie tourbillonner, prête à sortir pour aller à la rencontre de la femme blanche. Une étrange pensée le frappa tout d'un coup. Et si sa magie échappait à son contrôle ? Et si, en présence d'Eolhsand, il se mettait à lancer un sort sans s'en rendre compte ? Était-ce possible ?

Le regard de Merlin croisa alors celui, interrogateur, d'Arthur. Le Prince avait vu son serviteur observer attentivement la Barde et il y avait tellement de méfiance dans le regard qu'il portait à la femme blanche. Arthur ne comprenait pas. Cette femme venait d'arriver. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Merlin de juger ainsi quelqu'un. Peut-être Merlin avait-il découvert quelque chose sur elle ? Cela n'aurait pas été la première fois après tout. Merlin était parfois si idiot mais à d'autres moments, Arthur avait été frappé par sa clairvoyance.

« Que faisait la Barde ici ? Demanda le Prince à Gaïus.

-Dame Eolhsand voulait me demander si elle pouvait distraire mes patients. Elle m'a aussi proposé de m'aider dans mes recherches. Peut-être y a-t-il eu des précédents relatés dans des contes. »

Merlin voulait dire quelque chose mais Gaïus le fit taire d'un regard. Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir cette discussion.

« Je devrais sans doute en parler à mon père, déclara Arthur. S'il la laisse rester ici, autant qu'elle se montre utile dans notre lutte contre la magie.

-C'est une bonne idée Sire. » observa Gaïus.

Merlin préféra garder le silence. Arthur avait compris qu'il avait un « problème » avec la nouvelle arrivante. L'Enchanteur aurait aimé lui faire part de ses soupçons mais c'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas dire à Arthur qu'il sentait qu'Eolhsand n'était pas tout à fait une femme normale. Il lui fallait des preuves avant d'en parler eu Prince. Il eut une idée. Il allait aider Gaïus dans ses recherches. Peut-être découvrirait-il ce qu'était la femme blanche et de quelle manière il pouvait lutter contre elle si besoin est. Il ferait ainsi d'une pierre deux coups.

…

* * *

PvC (avec un sourire ravi) : La psychologie inversée ça marche plutôt bien non...

A : Comment t'expliquer... En fait, ça consiste à dire de faire (ou ne pas faire) quelque chose en espérant que les gens ne le feront pas (ou le feront).

PvC : J'ai toujours trouvé que tes moyens pour avoir des review étaient vaseux de toute façon.

A : Je remercie jojo738 pour la mise en alerte. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

PvC : Dis, tu pourrais continuer dans les promesses de strip-tease pour obtenir des reviews.

A : Avec quel personnage ?

PvC (sourire machiavélique) : Uther ?

A : Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû poser cette question.

PvC : Essaie avec le lectorat masculin... Promet un strip-tease de Gwen ou de Morgana...

A : Mouais...

* * *

_édité le 30/11/2011 _


	9. Scène 7

**Scène 7: Une Main Blanche**

**.**

La nuit était tombée sur la Cité. Tout le monde était chez soi à cause du couvre-feu. Dans les rues, les Chevaliers patrouillaient afin d'attraper celui qui changeait les bébés en bois.

Au Château, une porte s'ouvrit sans troubler le silence de la nuit. Une ombre se glissa à l'intérieur du cabinet du médecin de la Cour. Elle referma la porte sans faire de bruit puis elle observa la pièce. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lumière. Elle était capable de voir dans le noir.

Le médecin était absent. L'Ombre savait qu'on l'avait fait appeler un peu plus tôt. Sous bonne garde, il s'était rendu au chevet de son patient.

La pièce était donc déserte et la porte menant à la chambre du serviteur du Prince était close.

La voie était libre.

Sans bruit, l'Ombre se dirigea vers l'objet de sa convoitise, une table sur laquelle se trouvait trois poupons de bois en train de gigoter.

Une main d'un blanc pur apparut pour se poser sur l'un des trois bébés.

...

* * *

PvC : C'est encore court. Très court.

A : J'avais prévenu dans mon blabla de toute façon.

PvC : Toujours assuré ses arrières.

A : Ouep !

Ahélya se tourne vers les lecteurs.

A : Je remercie teemango pour la mise en favoris et je vous encourage à me laisser plein de review !

Prochain chapitre mercredi. Titre : Recherches

* * *

_édité le 30/11/2011 _


	10. Scène 8

**Scène 8 : Recherches**

**.**

Merlin était enfermé dans sa chambre. Il ne dormait pas. Assis sur son lit, des livres ouverts ou fermés traînant un peu partout dans la pièce, le jeune homme cherchait une réponse aux multiples questions qu'il se posait.

Il n'avait rien trouvé sur ce qui pouvait changer les bébés en bois.

Quant à son autre recherche... L'un des livres de Gaïus avait seulement réussi à renforcer ses soupçons à l'encontre d'Eolhsand. Plusieurs pages décrivaient la maladie que prétendait avoir la Barde et la femme blanche était bel et bien malade puis qu'elle les avait mais... Il y avait un mais !

Si Eolhsand était le bébé dont Gaïus se souvenait, elle devait avoir une dizaine d'années de moins qu'Uther. Selon le livre, rare était les malades qui atteignaient cet âge surtout lorsqu'ils souffraient de la forme la plus grave de la maladie, ce qui semblait être le cas d'Eolhsand.

Les livres traitant des créatures surnaturelles n'avaient pas donné grand chose mais il allait bien finir par trouver quelque chose.

Ce n'est pas un bruit qui attira son attention. Ce fut une sensation, une sensation qui ne le quittait pas dès qu'Eolhsand se trouvait dans la même pièce que lui.

Merlin avait aussi fait quelques recherches sur le sujet. Apparemment, certaines créatures magiques ne pouvaient pas totalement masquer ce qu'elles étaient. Leur Magie appelait celle des autres possesseurs du Don. Mais là encore, il n'y avait rien sur ce que pouvait être ces créatures.

...

* * *

Encore une fois un chapitre très court et c'est pareil pour le suivant qui se nomme "Noir", (publication prévue demain). Les suivants seront un peu plus longs, c'est promis.

Merci à jojo738 pour sa review !

* * *

_édité le 30/11/2011 _


	11. Scène 9

**Scène 9 : Noir**

**.**

Noir...

Noir...

Tout était Noir...

Mais il n'avait pas peur. Elles étaient là. Celles qui l'avaient créées ne l'abandonneraient pas...

Mais il se trompait.

Elles l'abandonnèrent sans aucune explication.

Il pleura... Cria...

Puis quelqu'un le prit dans ses bras.

Il était de nouveau heureux.

...

* * *

A : J'aurais dû nomme ce chapitre : "le chapitre auquel vous ne comprendrez rien !". J'espère juste que vous comprendrez à la fin de la fic le pourquoi du comment de celui-ci.

PvC : Tu aurais aussi pu l'appeler "le chapitre le plus court que je n'ai jamais écrit !"

A : ça t'étais vraiment pas obligée de le préciser.

PvC : Je fais ce que je veux... Avec mes cheveux !

A : Encore faudrait-il en avoir !

Silence.

A : Et merci à Mowaki pour sa review. Demain, je vous raconterais une anecdote marrante qui ne sert à rien ! Je l'aurais bien fait aujourd'hui mais cette note commence à être plus longue que ma scène !

* * *

_édité le 30/11/2011 _


	12. Scène 10

**Scène 10 : L'Intruse**

**.**

« Que faites-vous ici ? » demanda Merlin d'un ton dur.

L'intruse, Eolhsand évidemment, se retourna.

« Je voulais parler à Gaïus, se défendit-elle aussitôt.

-Il est allé voir un malade. »

Le jeune homme remarqua alors que la Barde se trouvait devant la table où ils avaient laissé les bébés.

« Que faites-vous ici ? » répéta Merlin.

Qu'avait-elle voulu faire aux bébés de bois ?

« Je venais voir Gaïus mais comme il n'est pas là... »

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens.

« Mais tu pourrais peut-être m'aider après tout. Sa Majesté veut que j'ai une servante tout le temps de mon séjour au château. Je n'ai pas réussi à l'en dissuader mais il m'a tout de même donner la permission de la choisir moi-même. Je ne connais personne ici. Aurais-tu quelqu'un à me conseiller ? »

Merlin rejeta aussitôt le nom qui lui était spontanément venu à l'esprit. Non, il ne pouvait pas laisser son amie servir cette femme à cause des soupçons qu'il avait à son égard. Mais... Mais, même si Gwen ne s'en était pas plainte, il avait compris que l'atmosphère des cuisines lui pesait... Et si Gwen la servait, il aurait plus de renseignements sur la Barde. Il pourrait mieux la surveiller.

Cette pensée le choqua plus qu'il n'aurait pu le dire. Depuis quand décidait-il d'utiliser ses amis de cette manière ? Autant jeter Arthur dans les griffes de cette femme de suite !

« Merlin ? »

Le jeune homme garda le silence. Le regard du jeune Enchanteur resta fixé sur celui de la femme blanche. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer derrière ces yeux d'or ?

C'est à ce moment-là que Gaïus entra dans son cabinet alors que Merlin et Eolhsand continuaient de se regarder en chien de faïence. Il leur lança à tous deux un regard interrogateur. Merlin resta silencieux. Eolhsand parla.

« Bonsoir Gaïus. Je désirais vous voir et Merlin m'a tenue compagnie en attendant. »

Elle s'approcha du médecin.

« Ainsi que je l'ai dit à votre jeune protégé, le Roi veut que j'ai une servante. Je me demandais si vous ne pourriez pas me conseiller quelqu'un.

-Guenièvre. » répondit aussitôt le médecin.

Cette suggestion lui attira aussitôt un regard assassin de la part de Merlin mais il l'ignora.

« Guenièvre, répéta doucement Eolhsand. Merci Gaïus. »

La Barde les laissa seuls.

« Pourquoi lui donner le nom de Guenièvre ? Éclata aussitôt Merlin.

-Parce qu'elle sera plus heureuse auprès d'Eolhsand que dans les cuisines, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

-Mais cette femme est peut-être...

-Tu n'as aucune preuve Merlin.

-Elle s'est introduite ici en votre absence. Je suis sûr qu'elle voulait faire quelque chose aux bébés. »

Le vieil homme leur jeta un rapide coup d'œil.

« Ils sont comme tout à l'heure.

-J'ai dû arriver avant qu'elle ne puisse leur faire quoi que ce soit. »

Le médecin soupira. Si Eolhsand était là pour aider Merlin, pourquoi faisait-elle autant de mystère ? Qu'attendait-elle donc pour se faire connaître ?

Le vieux médecin préféra détourner la conversation.

« As-tu trouvé quelque chose sur les bébés ?

-Rien. »

Gaïus soupira une nouvelle fois. Ils devaient changer d'approche. Qu'est-ce que tous ces bébés pouvaient bien avoir en commun ?

...

* * *

L'anecdote qui ne sert à rien !

.

Au début de la semaine, j'ai reçu une review (anonyme) d'une anglophone me signalant que je devais poster mon histoire dans la section française du fandom. Vous pouvez imaginer ma surprise en recevant ce commentaire. Après presque 10 chapitres, on aurait déjà dû me le signaler non ? Ni une, ni deux, je mène l'enquête et je découvre que la langue par défaut n'était plus l'anglais quand on clique sur le nom du fandom mais que l'on avait accès à toutes les fics qu'importe la langue (Erreur de ffnet ?). Evidemment, mon histoire que je venais d'updater se trouvait au milieu de plein de fic anglaise.

So... Thanks but there are no mistakes.

.

Je ne raconte pas ça pour montrer du doigt cette personne. C'est juste qu'en comprenant d'où venait l'erreur, ça m'a beaucoup fait rire et puis sans cette review je ne m'en serais certainement pas rendue compte (marque page quand tu nous tiens).

.

Mowaki, merci pour tes commentaires sur mon capharnaüm ! N'hésite pas à me poser des questions. En règle générale (hors période où je joue à l'ours mal luné... mais bon dans ces moments-là, je ne poste pas de fic) j'aime bien papoter avec les lecteurs/auteurs. Votre avis m'intéresse donc... (et ceci s'adresse à vous tous), on clique sur "review this chapter" et on me laisse un petit message (il fait quel temps chez vous ?).

* * *

_édité le 30/11/2011 _


	13. Scène 11

**Scène 11 : Une servante**

**.**

Gwen marchait d'un pas précipité dans les couloirs du château. La Barde, qui à la surprise de tous était restée, venait de la faire appeler. La jeune femme se demandait pour quelle raison.

Devant la porte de sa chambre, elle vérifia rapidement sa tenue. La jeune femme était étonnée. Le Roi avait donné à la Barde l'une des chambres adjacentes à celle de Lady Morgane alors que les bardes étaient normalement logés près du quartier des domestiques.

De nombreuses rumeurs couraient sur la nouvelle arrivante. Les plus farfelues disaient qu'elle était une créature surnaturelle venue se venger du Roi. Les autres disaient qu'elle voulait se faire épouser puis qu'elle tuerait le Roi pour faire replonger Camelot dans le chaos de la magie et de la sorcellerie... Des séquelles de l'histoire du Troll sans doute. Mais la plupart des serviteurs disaient que la Barde étaient en fait une noble qui avait fui sa famille des années plus tôt, d'où le traitement de faveur que lui réservait le Roi.

Gwen leva le bras pour frapper mais...

« Entrez. »

La jeune servant prit un air surpris et regarda sa main. Elle haussa ensuite les épaules puis elle ouvrit la porte. Elle entra ainsi qu'on le lui avait ordonné.

Elle n'avait encore jamais vu la Barde mais elle n'avait pas cessé d'en entendre parler en cuisine. Son apparence avait fait des gorges chaudes chez les domestiques du Château. Gwen s'attendait presque à la voir avec des cornes sur le front et avec des yeux injectés de sang.

La femme qui se trouvait devant elle était normale. Pas de tête ou de bras supplémentaires mais... Mais elle était blanche. Entièrement blanche. Son visage. Ses cheveux. Ses lèvres... Ses yeux dorées étaient la seule touche de couleur que l'on trouvait dans son visage.

La Barde sourit en voyant Gwen l'examiner ainsi. La jeune femme se rappela soudain qu'elle faisait preuve de la plus intolérable des impolitesses en la fixant comme elle était en train de le faire.

Gwen rougit de honte puis s'inclina.

« Vous m'avez fait appeler ma Dame ? »

La Barde ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Veux-tu de moi comme Maîtresse Guenièvre ? » lui demanda-t-elle tout d'un coup.

La servante en écarquilla les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise.

« Il me semble que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire à ce propos... Ma Dame. »

La Barde s'assit.

« Le Roi a exigé de moi que je prenne une servante. »

La femme blanche soupira.

« Je n'en ai pas réellement besoin bien entendu. Voilà des années que je me débrouille seule. »

Un sourire mélancolique se dessina sur ses lèvres mais il disparut rapidement.

« Tu n'auras donc pas beaucoup de choses à faire. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide pour m'habiller ni pour me coiffer. Il faudra juste m'apporter mes repas et sans doute laver mes maigres possessions en linges. Il ne serait pas convenable que je fasse cela moi-même d'après le Roi. »

Gwen sourit. Elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi mais cette femme lui plaisait.

« Alors... Veux-tu de moi comme maîtresse ? »

La jeune servante ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre.

« Puis-je vous poser une question ma Dame ?

-Bien sûr. N'hésite pas à le faire. J'aimerais que nous soyons amies mais vu mon grand âge... Peut-être pourrais-tu me considérer comme une vieille tante qui a parfois besoin de compagnie ?

-Vous n'êtes pas si âgées que ça ! » s'exclama aussitôt Gwen.

Elle avait entendu dire que cette femme était un peu plus jeune que le Roi mais n'importe quelle femme aurait aimé avoir une peau aussi lisse que la sienne à cet âge-là.

Le cri du cœur de la servante fit rire la Barde.

« Tu es charmante Guenièvre.

-Merci ma Dame, répondit la servante en s'inclinant rapidement.

-Ta question ? »

Gwen cligna des yeux. Elle ne comprenait pas.

« Tu avais une question à me poser, lui rappela la Barde.

-Pourriez-vous me dire qui vous a conseillé de faire appel à moi ?

-Le médecin de la Cour, Gaïus. »

Elle allait devoir remercier le vieil homme.

« As-tu d'autres questions à me poser ? »

Gwen se mit à réfléchir. Elle en avait encore une en effet.

« J'accompagnais Dame Morgane lors de ses promenades. Devrai-je faire de même avec vous ?

-Si cela ne te dérange pas mais je tiens à te prévenir tout de suite. Je sors très rarement. Je crains trop la lumière du soleil pour ça. »

Une pause. Gwen aurait voulu lui poser des questions à propos de cette crainte du soleil mais elle préférait les poser à Gaïus.

« D'autres questions ? Demanda Eolhsand

-Aucune.

-Et quelle est ta réponse à la mienne ? »

Gwen lui sourit.

« Je serais heureuse d'être votre servante pour tout le temps de votre séjour à Camelot. »

La femme blanche lui rendit son sourire.

« En ce cas prions pour qu'il dure longtemps. » murmura Eolhsand.

...

* * *

Toutes mes excuses. J'avais dit que je mettrais le prochain chapitre mardi dernier mais j'ai remarqué que la publication prenait trop d'avance sur l'écriture d'où cette semaine de pause qui m'a permise de la conserver.

Aux dernières nouvelles (car ça peut encore changer), cette fic devrait compter 35 scènes.

Merci à Mowaki pour ces review (le temps est pas au top ici... On oscille entre beau et moche. Le reste de ma réponse est sur mon capharnaüm).

Review ?

Non ?

Oui ?

Allez une toute petite s'il vous plait !

* * *

_édité le 01/12/2011 _


	14. Scène 12

**Scène 12 : Questions**

**.**

Le nombre de bébé de bois était passé de trois à huit en quelques jours et les Chevaliers n'avaient jamais rien vu durant leurs rondes. Chose encore plus inquiétante, l'un des bébés transformés était celui d'un des nouveaux Chevaliers de Camelot. Sa femme était inconsolable. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi on lui avait enlevé son enfant alors qu'il n'avait que quelques semaines. Gaïus était en train de s'occuper d'elle tandis qu'Arthur et Merlin enquêtaient en ville.

Le vieux médecin leur avait demandé d'essayer de trouver un point commun entre les bébés transformés. Le Prince et son serviteur avaient donc décidé de commencer leur enquête chez le couple où ils avaient découvert le premier bébé de bois.

Les rues étaient désertes. Les dernières nouvelles étaient arrivées aux oreilles de tous les habitants de Camelot. Les Chevaliers n'étaient plus seuls. On protégeait férocement les enfants maintenant. Mais on ne savait toujours rien des circonstances de ces transformations.

Le Prince Arthur frappa à la porte de la maison qu'ils avaient visité plusieurs jours auparavant. Un homme aux traits tirés leur ouvrit rapidement.

« Votre Altesse. »

Il s'inclina.

Le Prince l'observa longuement.

« Comment allez-vous ? Demanda Arthur.

-Je vais bien Sire. Ma femme, beaucoup moins. »

Nouvelle révérence.

« Je remercie le Château pour lui avoir envoyé sa Barde afin de la distraire. »

Sa barde ? Arthur et Merlin s'entreregardèrent. Le Château n'avait envoyé personne.

Les deux jeunes hommes entrèrent dans la petit maison. Trois enfants étaient à table. Une femme aux cheveux bouclés était en train de leur servir à manger.

Il y avait un lit dans un coin de la pièce. Il était occupé et son occupante était au-delà de la fatigue et de la peine. Elle ne fit même pas attention aux deux nouveaux arrivants. Une femme blanche était assise sur un petit tabouret à ses côtés. Elle avait une lyre dans les mains. En voyant les deux nouveaux arrivants, elle abandonna son instrument de musique et elle se leva. L'autre femme fit signe aux enfants de faire de même.

Tous s'inclinèrent.

« Guenièvre ? » fit Arthur en lançant un regard interrogateur à la jeune servante.

Eolhsand intervint.

« Votre père m'a ordonné d'avoir une servante Sire. Sur le conseil de Gaïus, j'ai pris Guenièvre à mon service. J'espère que vous n'y voyez aucun inconvénient.

-Non... Non... Aucun. »

Le regard du Prince ne quittait pas celui de la servante. Merlin ne réussit pas à retenir un sourire moqueur et comme s'il avait senti ce sourire, Arthur éleva la voix.

« Merlin, fit-il d'un ton autoritaire sans se retourner.

-Oui ?

-Tait-toi.

-Mais je n'ai rien dit Sire. »

Arthur se retourna pour foudroyer son serviteur du regard. Merlin fit comme si de rien n'était.

« N'aviez-vous pas quelques questions à poser Sire ? » lui rappela-t-il.

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel.

« Nous devrions peut-être nous retirer en ce cas, fit remarquer Eolhsand.

-Non ! Restez ! Protesta Arthur. Votre présence a l'air d'être beaucoup plus utile que la nôtre de toute façon. »

Eolhsand et Guenièvre s'inclinèrent.

« Je vous remercie de ce compliment Votre Altesse. » déclara la Barde.

Arthur inclina la tête puis se tourna vers l'homme qui venait de leur ouvrit.

« Y aurait-il un endroit où nous puissions discuter sans déranger ces dames ?

-Notre garde-manger.

-Allons-y. »

Les trois hommes s'éloignèrent. Le garde-manger n'était en fait qu'une partie de la pièce principale que l'on avait séparée du reste grâce à un vieux paravent.

Le pseudo-interrogatoire ne dura pas très longtemps. Le père ne savait rien. Il ne voyait pas à quel moment son bébé avait pu être transformé, ni pourquoi. Sans l'intervention des Chevaliers, il ne se serait certainement rendu compte de rien.

Il était temps de passer à la maison suivante. Arthur remercia l'homme qu'il avait interrogé puis lui et son serviteur quittèrent la maison. A son grand plaisir, Gwen les accompagna puisque Eolhsand avait décidé de venir avec eux. La Barde voulait rendre visite aux autres femmes dont les bébés avaient été transformé en bois. Bien sûr Arthur marchait avec la Barde. Gwen était derrière lui, avec Merlin mais... Elle était là et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui jeter un coup d'œil de temps en temps.

« Vous devriez être plus prudent Sire. Vos sentiments pour Guenièvre sont bien trop visibles. »

Le Prince regarda la Barde.

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler. »

La capuche que portait Eolhsand empêchait Arthur de voir correctement son visage mais il vit clairement le sourire qu'elle affichait.

« Un amour véritable est dur à dissimuler mais... Vous êtes Prince. Elle est servante... »

Il le savait bien mais un jour peut-être... Arthur décida de changer de sujet.

« Vous n'avez pas chaud vêtu ainsi. »

Le soleil était particulièrement haut aujourd'hui et Eolhsand portait cape, écharpe et gants. Aucun bout de peau n'était visible.

« Chaud ou non, je n'ai pas le choix Sire. Il en va de ma santé.

-Mon père m'en a parlé. »

Un silence.

« Quel est votre véritable nom ? Mon père...

-Je ne peux vous le dire, le coupa Eolhsand. Je ne l'aurais même pas dit à votre père si je n'y avais pas été obligée pour pouvoir rester ici.

-Pourquoi devriez-vous absolument rester ici ?

-Je suis là où je dois être Sire. On m'a demandé de venir ici et j'ai obéi, répondit Eolhsand, mais j'aurai préféré ne pas avoir à donner mon nom pour le faire.

-Ce n'est qu'un nom.

-Votre Altesse... Mes parents m'aimaient mais ils ont décidé de me cacher dès que je suis née pour mon bien et pour celui de notre famille. Bien sûr, ce n'était qu'un secret de polichinelle dans mon pays mais... »

La Barde soupira.

« On me croit morte. On m'a oubliée. Maintenant je ne suis qu'Eolhsand et cela vaut mieux pour tout le monde. »

Puis ce fut au tour de la Barde de changer de sujet.

« Sire, croyez-vous aux Fées ? »

…

Derrière le Prince et la Barde, les conversations allaient aussi bon train.

« Tu pourras prévenir Gaïus que je lui apporterai à manger pour le remercier d'avoir donné mon nom à Lady Eolhsand ? » demanda Gwen.

Merlin ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il se demandait encore si Gaïus avait eu raison de donner le nom de son amie à la Barde. Il est vrai qu'Eolhsand n'avait rien fait pour susciter une telle méfiance mais il y avait cette histoire de Magie.

« Comment est-elle ? » demanda le jeune Sorcier à son amie.

Gwen sourit.

« Elle me plaît. Je pense que je pourrai avoir avec elle une relation similaire à celle que j'avais avec Lady Morgane. »

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'élargit.

« En plus elle s'est mise en tête de m'apprendre à jouer de la lyre et de la harpe et elle veut aussi m'apprendre d'autres langues. »

Ceci surprit Merlin puis il se mit à rire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Ce qu'elle t'enseigne pourra sans doute t'être utile quand tu ne seras plus servante. » répondit le jeune homme tout en regardant Arthur.

Gwen rougit.

« Ce n'est qu'un rêve, un impossible rêve. » murmura-t-elle.

Son regard s'attarda sur le Prince pendant un long moment. Merlin toussa discrètement. Gwen sortit de sa rêverie.

« Tu n'as pas remarqué quelque chose d'étrange chez elle ? Lui demanda son ami d'un ton prudent.

-Non... Enfin... Elle a peut-être l'air un peu extravagant mais... Mais c'est une barde. Ça me fait penser... »

Merlin attendait la suite de la phrase de son amie avec impatience.

« Ce n'est sans doute rien mais ça m'a surprise je dois dire. La première fois que j'ai voulu l'aider à se coiffer, elle s'est brusquement éloignée de moi et elle m'a interdit de le faire. Je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi. Et...

-Et ?

-J'ai remarqué qu'elle portait tout le temps des gants. Même quand elle dort. Elle ne les quitte que pour jouer de la musique. »

...

* * *

Ahélya : On avance... On avance...

PvC : Enfin !

A (ignore PvC ) : Je remercie Nelly31 pour sa review. C'est à vous de jouer maintenant... Enfin de cliquer plutôt !

* * *

_édité le 01/12/2011 _


	15. Scène 13

**Scène 13 : Une piste ?**

**.**

Uther était venu aux nouvelles mais Gaïus n'avait rien à lui apprendre de plus. Le médecin attendait le retour du Prince et il espérait de nouvelles informations. Le Roi était toujours dans son cabinet au moment où Arthur revint de son enquête. Les résultats de celle-ci tenaient en peu de mots.

« Nos interrogatoires n'ont rien donné. Les parents n'ont rien vu. Les voisins non plus. »

Il avait bien quelque chose d'autres à dire mais Arthur n'osait pas le faire devant son père. La Barde, Eolhsand, lui avait parlé de certains Contes impliquant des poupons de bois. Dans ces histoires, le coupable était toujours le même mais Arthur avait vraiment du mal à y croire. Il préférait en parler à Gaïus avant de faire de même avec son père. Le jeune Prince n'arrivait pas à croire les récits de la Barde mais c'était la seule piste qu'ils avaient pour le moment.

« Arthur, appela Uther.

-Oui Père ?

-Double toutes les gardes. Renforce les contrôles des entrées et des sorties de Camelot. Fouille une nouvelle fois toute la Cité. »

Le Roi se tourna ensuite vers Gaïus.

« Continuez les recherches. »

Le médecin s'inclina. Uther quitta la pièce. Arthur attendit quelques minutes avant de parler, histoire d'être sûr que son père se soit bien éloigné, puis il se tourna vers Gaïus.

« Je n'ai pas voulu en parler devant Père mais j'ai peut-être une piste. Je refuse de croire à cette possibilité mais c'est la seule chose que nous ayons pour le moment. »

Gaïus et Merlin lui lancèrent un regard interrogateur.

« Des Fées. » révéla le Prince.

A sa grande surprise, personne n'accueillit cette idée avec un éclat de rire.

« Cette idée n'est pas de vous Sire n'est-ce pas ? » fit remarquer le vieux médecin.

Arthur confirma de suite cette hypothèse.

« C'est cette femme blanche, la Barde, qui m'en a parlé mais elle avait elle-même du mal à y croire. Selon les Contes dont elle m'a parlé, un seul bébé est généralement enlevé par les Fées et est remplacé par un poupon de bois. »

Un silence. Chacun réfléchissait aux nouvelles informations.

« Merci Sire. Je vais orienter les recherches dans cette direction. »

Arthur inclina légèrement la tête puis il fit signe à Merlin.

« Aide Gaïus dans ses recherches. Tu pourras toujours l'aider à porter les livres. » lui dit-il en souriant.

Mais à son grand étonnement, le Serviteur ne répondit pas à la pique qu'il venait de lui lancer. Arthur l'observa attentivement. Merlin semblait sérieux... Soucieux...

« Merlin ! »

Le Serviteur émergea enfin de sa rêverie.

« Oui ? »

Arthur leva les yeux aux ciel puis il tourna les talons tout en maudissant les serviteurs sourds, idiots et bons à rien.

...

* * *

PvC : Le retour des petits chapitres...

A : Et ?

PvC : Non. Rien.

A (après avoir levé les yeux au ciel) : Merci à ilai et à nelly31 pour leur review. Le prochain chapitre sera pour mardi ou mercredi (Titre : Seul)

* * *

_édité le 01/12/2011 _


	16. Scène 14

**Scène 14 : Seul**

**.**

« Gaïus ? »

Le vieil homme tourna la tête. Son jeune protégé était assis par terre, dans la poussière. Il y avait plusieurs livres ouverts autour de lui mais il n'en regardait aucun. Merlin semblait soucieux, inquiet... Perdu. Dans ses yeux, il y avait une lueur que le médecin commençait à bien connaître. Elle était apparue dans les yeux bleus de son jeune protégé lorsque le Dragon avait commencé à attaquer mais elle n'était pas partie avec lui. Merlin et lui n'en avaient jamais vraiment parlé mais il se doutait bien de l'identité de celui qui avait délivré le Dragon. Pourtant, malgré les morts et les destructions, il n'avait pas réussi à lui en vouloir un seul instant. Merlin se sentait déjà suffisamment coupable. Il avait assisté aux attaques. Il avait essayé de lutter. Il avait tellement perdu. Beaucoup se seraient effondrés mais le jeune homme était toujours là, fidèle à son devoir.

« Que sais-tu sur les Fées ? » demanda Merlin.

Mais ce n'était pas vraiment cette question qu'il voulait lui poser.

« Un peu plus que tout le monde mais pas encore assez pour reconnaître leurs actions à coup sûr. »

Gaïus marqua une légère pause puis reprit :

« Les Fées sont généralement liées aux Éléments. On les trouve surtout dans les bois ou les forêts qui sont généralement proches d'une source de Magie. Peu de personnes en ont vu mais si je me souviens bien... Ceux qui ont écrit sur Elles sont toujours d'accords sur un point. Les Fées sont curieuses, extrêmement et irrésistiblement curieuses. Le meilleur moyen de les voir ou de les attraper c'est d'exciter leur curiosité.

-Que devons-nous faire pour exciter leur curiosité ?

-C'est difficile à dire. Quelque chose qui est pour nous tout à fait ordinaire peut les attirer et au contraire, une chose qui nous paraît extraordinaire les laisse complètement indifférentes. Elles ne sont pas comme nous Merlin. Ce sont des êtres nés de la Magie et consacrés à Elle.

-Comme moi. » murmura le jeune Enchanteur.

Gaïus lui lança un regard triste.

« Pardonne-moi. Je n'aurais pas dû le formuler ainsi.

-Je suis vraiment le seul ?

-Merlin, chaque être est unique. Magique ou non. »

Le jeune homme soupira.

« Crois-tu... »

Il hésitait... Mais il finit par se lancer.

« Crois-tu que si Kil... Que si le Grand Dragon était toujours là, il nous aurait aidé ? Si je... S'il était toujours là, les bébés seraient peut-être déjà de retour chez leurs parents.

-On ne peut pas toujours avoir de l'aide. Il faut parfois faire face seul Merlin. »

Ce dernier soupira.

« Je crois que je ne suis pas prêt à faire face seul. »

Alors c'était ça le problème.

« Je suis là. Arthur aussi. Nous avons les livres. Nous pouvons protéger Camelot comme ça. »

Merlin lui sourit.

« Merci Gaïus. »

...

* * *

PvC : C'est encore couuuuuuurt.

A : Je sais... Mais je poste la suite demain ! (titre : Une Première Rencontre).

PvC : Tiens d'ailleurs... Pense à leur dire que tu es maintenant passé à 36 chapitres.

A : Merci de le faire.

PvC : Rooooooh mais c'est normal...

A : Normalement c'est à ce moment-là que tu m'envoies une vacherie ?

PvC : Tout de suite...

A (regard soupçonneux envers PvC ) : Un grand merci à ilai et sat1 pour leurs review... et un grand merci par avance à ceux qui en laisseraient aujourd'hui.

* * *

_édité le 01/12/2011 _


	17. Scène 15

**Scène 15 : Une première Rencontre**

**.**

La nuit était claire. La lune était pleine. Les étoiles brillaient de mille feux. Mais la forêt restait sombre.

Une silhouette encapuchonnée se tenait devant un lac qui un jour ferait partie de la Légende. Elle resta là pendant un long moment puis elle s'enfonça dans la forêt adjacente.

La silhouette marcha pendant un long moment. Elle finit par trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Des champignons poussaient en rond entre les arbres.

La silhouette leva les bras. Elle se débarrassa de sa cape. C'était une femme qui se cachait sous ce lourd tissu noir. Elle ne portait aucun vêtement. Sa peau était blanche.

La femme avança au centre du cercle formé par les champignons puis elle s'immobilisa. Elle observa les alentours. Elle ferma ensuite les yeux.

Il était temps de se lancer.

Les Fées étaient curieuses. Les Fées voulaient toujours des réponses aux multiples questions qu'Elles se posaient. Elles ne pourraient pas résister.

La femme inspira et expira profondément. Surtout ne pas se laisser submerger. C'était la première leçon qu'elle avait douloureusement apprise. Il fallait s'ouvrir progressivement à ce qui l'entourait. D'abord s'intéresser aux brins d'herbe qui mouillaient ses pieds. Puis aux champignons. Ce serait ensuite le tour des fleurs et des arbres. Mais pas encore la Terre. La Terre avait toujours beaucoup de choses à dire, trop parfois pour un petit esprit humain.

Venait enfin le tour des animaux mais il ne fallait pas se laisser dominer par leurs besoins primaires. Elle avait plus important à faire.

La brise était légère mais elle finit par effleurer sa peau avec de plus en plus de force. Au contact de l'air venaient les conversation portées par le souffle du vent, des disputes assourdissantes aux doux murmures des amants.

Plus elle ouvrait son esprit à ce qui l'entourait et plus son corps changeait. C'était ainsi. Ça l'avait toujours été. C'était douloureux mais la souffrance l'aidait à garder les pieds sur terre.

Elle n'était qu'une goutte. Pas l'océan.

Ce qu'elle était en train de faire ne passerait pas inaperçu aux sens des Créatures nées de la Magie mais c'était le but de la manœuvre. Aujourd'hui, elle n'était pas là pour écouter. Elle était en train d'appeler.

Les Fées ne pourraient y résister.

Elle ne se trompait pas. Elle percevait maintenant leur présence. Telles des bougies que l'on venait d'allumer, la conscience des Fées avait effleuré la sienne.

Les Fées étaient un peu comme les abeilles ou les fourmis... A moins que ce ne soit le contraire. Il y avait des ouvrières, des guerrières... Et toute au dessus d'elles une Reine, la seule capable d'invoquer la musique qui leur permettait de danser.

La voix qui résonna soudain dans son esprit était multiple tout en n'en faisant qu'une. Les Fées savaient ce qu'elle était et Elles lui demandaient des réponses.

Elle n'était pas là pour leur en donner.

La femme ferma brutalement son esprit à tout ce qui l'entourait mais elle eut tout de même le temps de sentir l'étonnement des Fées.

**Pourquoi ?**

« Je veux vous parler. » dit-elle à voix haute.

**Pourquoi ?**

« J'ai besoin de réponse. »

**Nous aussi.**

« Des bébés. Les Hommes appellent ces petits êtres des bébés. Ce sont des humains... Des humains qui vont grandir et devenir des Hommes. »

**Nous le savons.**

« Alors pourquoi les enlevez-vous ? »

**Nous ne pouvons pas le dire.**

« Pourquoi ? »

**Nous ne pouvons pas le dire.**

Elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle devait savoir. Elle s'ouvrit de nouveau au monde qui l'entourait. Elle se concentra sur la conscience collective des Fées.

De la peur... Juste de la peur. Elles ne faisaient pas cela par curiosité.

« Je suis désolée pour vous. »

**Nous n'avons rien dit. Si nous parlons, il...**

« Vous n'avez pas parlé. J'ai pris l'information. »

Un silence.

« Myrddin peut vous aider. »

**Myrddin ? Qui est Myrddin ?**

« Les Druides le nomment Emrys. Nous le nommons Myrddin. Il est celui qui ramènera la Magie à Camelot. »

**La Légende s'éveille ?**

« Oui. »

Le silence pendant un long moment.

**Nous ne savons pas ce que nous devons faire.**

Les Fées disparurent.

...

* * *

PvC : Youpi... Encore un chapitre auquel on ne comprend rien ! T'aimes ça hein ?

A: Alors là, je ne suis pas d'accord. C'est beaucoup plus compréhensible que la scène 9 quand même... ça donne même des indices sur la suite.

PvC : Mouais.

A (après avoir levé les yeux aux ciels) : Bien sûr, Myrddin est un des autres noms que l'on peut associer à Merlin. Concernant les Fées, j'ai un peu remodelé ça à ma sauce alors j'espère que ça vous plaira. Que dire d'autres ?

PvC : Que ça serait sympa de te laisser une review ?

A : C'est vrai. Et merci à ilai et sat1 pour leur reviews d'hier. Scène 16 pour demain. Le titre est : Insomnie.

* * *

_édité le 01/12/2011 _


	18. Scène 16

**Scène 16 : Insomnie**

**.**

Merlin avait eu du mal à s'endormir. Les recherches sur les Fées n'avaient fait que soulever plus de questions à propos de ce qui était en train de se passer et ils n'avaient eu que bien peu de réponse en retour.

Oui, il arrivait que les Fées kidnappent des enfants et qu'elles laissent à leur place un poupon de bois mais ce n'était jamais des enlèvements de masse. C'était un bébé de temps en temps, un bébé qu'Elles finissaient toujours par rendre aux parents apparemment. Il y avait autre chose. Il devait y avoir autre chose.

Merlin avait tourné et retourné le problème dans sa tête comme il s'était tourné et retourné dans son lit. Rien. Il sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Le sommeil finit tout de même par le gagner et Merlin dormait maintenant à poing fermé.

Ce fut la Magie qui le réveilla. Une autre magie que la sienne. Une magie qui appelait la sienne.

Merlin se redressa. Sa Magie était en train de tourbillonner et de s'agiter comme si Eolhsand se trouvait à ses côtés. Mais... Mais c'était des milliers de fois plus important cette fois-ci.

Il devait reprendre le contrôle mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il éprouvait tant de difficulté à le faire. Sa magie ne s'était jamais conduite de cette manière. C'était si naturel de l'utiliser d'habitude mais là... Là, elle voulait sortir, agir, comme si elle n'était pas une partie de lui, comme si elle était totalement indépendante de lui. Il essaya de l'empêcher de faire ce qu'elle voulait mais c'était très, trop, difficile.

Peut-être devait-il la laisser faire ? Mais... Mais s'il lançait un sort dangereux ?

« Gaïus. » appela-t-il faiblement.

Non... Non ! C'était une mauvaise idée. La Magie allait peut-être s'en prendre à Gaïus.

Il ne pouvait plus tenir. La Magie fila hors de lui. Il vit les objets qui se trouvait dans la pièce se mettre à léviter.

Il s'évanouit puis reprit connaissance quelques instants plus tard. Sa Magie s'était calmée comme celle qui l'avait réveillé bien qu'il sente toujours sa présence.

Merlin se leva et se précipita dehors. Il n'y avait rien.

Il resta là pendant un long moment. Il pensa même, pendant un court instant, à trouver la source de la magie qu'il avait senti. C'est alors qu'il aperçut une silhouette traverser la cour du château. Le jeune homme se précipita dans la cour mais à son arrivée il n'y avait déjà plus personne.

Il observa les alentours pendant un long moment. Rien.

« Qui va là ! »

Merlin se retourna brusquement. Arthur sortit de l'ombre l'épée à la main. Le Prince était accompagné de quelques chevaliers. Ils devaient être en train de faire leur ronde.

« Bon sang Merlin ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? J'aurais pu te tuer !

-J'avais du mal à dormir, mentit Merlin. Je suis sorti prendre l'air et... Et j'ai cru voir quelqu'un dans la cour du château.

-Qui ?

- Je ne sais pas. Ce n'était qu'une silhouette. »

Arthur prit un air soucieux. Il posa la main sur l'épaule de son serviteur.

« Ce n'était peut-être qu'un rêve ? Suggéra-t-il.

-Oui. Peut-être. »

Mais aucun des deux jeunes hommes ne semblaient réellement convaincus par cette hypothèse.

Arthur se mit soudain à renifler comme un chien de chasse.

« Cette odeur, on dirait... »

Merlin et les Chevaliers présents firent comme lui. Oui, ça sentait bel et bien la fumée. On s'entreregarda. Y avait-il un incendie quelque part ?

Non, il n'y avait aucun incendie. C'était Merlin qui avait cette odeur ainsi qu'il s'en rendit compte lui-même au bout de quelques minutes. Le serviteur s'éloigna donc précipitamment de son maître avant que ce dernier ne s'aperçoive de la véritable source de l'odeur de fumée.

« Je vais retourner dormir. A quelle heure souhaitez-vous être réveillé Sire ? » demanda Merlin en esquissant une rapide courbette.

Arthur lui lança un regard soupçonneux puis haussa les épaules.

« Je te donne ta matinée. Continue d'aider Gaïus dans ses recherches. Je viendrais vous voir dans la journée pour en savoir plus.

-Mais Sire... Comment allez-vous faire pour vous habiller si je ne suis pas là pour vous aider ? » demanda Merlin d'un ton faussement inquiet.

Arthur sourit. Il préférait voir Merlin ainsi.

Les Chevaliers se mirent à chuchoter en voyant la complicité qu'il existait entre les deux jeunes hommes. Beaucoup n'étaient pas à Camelot depuis très longtemps et ils s'étonnaient de la familiarité du Serviteur, simple homme du commun, envers son Maître, un Prince de Sang... Tout comme ils s'étonnaient de l'indulgence que ce Prince de Sang manifestait face à l'irrespect de ce paysan.

« Tu n'es pas si indispensable que ça tu sais. » répondit finalement Arthur.

Merlin lui lança un regard dubitatif qui fit s'élargir le sourire d'Arthur. Oui, il préférait voir Merlin ainsi mais derrière lui, les chuchotements continuaient et il les entendait. Si seulement il avait pu reconnaître publiquement la valeur de Merlin... Un jour il le ferait et tous sauraient.

Arthur et ses chevaliers finirent par s'éloigner. Merlin retourna dans sa chambre. Gaïus était toujours endormi. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte de son absence.

Avant de se coucher, le jeune homme chercha pour quelle raison ses vêtements sentaient la fumée. Il ne mit pas longtemps à le découvrir. Les montants de son lits et une partie de sa couverture et de son matelas étaient toujours en train de fumer. Avec prudence, Merlin s'assit sur son lit. Ça semblait tenir bon.

Le jeune Sorcier observa ensuite la pièce. Plusieurs choses n'étaient pas à leur place mais les autres mettraient certainement cela sur le compte du désordre ambiant qui régnait habituellement dans sa chambre.

Tout était en ordre. Merlin se recoucha.

...

* * *

PvC : Tu n'étais pas en train d'oublier de poster par hasard ?

A : Pas du tout !

PvC : Dis-moi la vérité... Qu'est-ce que tu étais en train de faire ?

A : Rien d'important... juste un jeu vidéo... Mais je suis sûre que ça ne les intéresse pas. Merci à ilai, sat1 et nelly31. Titre du prochain chapitre : un peu de compagnie.

* * *

_édité le 02/12/2011 _


	19. Scène 17

**Scène 17 : Un peu de compagnie**

**.**

Scratch... Scratch... Scratch...

Merlin ouvrit un œil. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

Scratch... Scratch... Scratch...

Merlin fronça les sourcils. D'où venaient ces espèces de grattements ?

BOUM !

Merlin quitta précipitamment son lit. Le bruit qu'il venait d'entendre semblait provenir de la cachette où il entreposait son livre de magie et toutes les autres choses sur lesquelles Arthur ne devait absolument pas tomber.

BOUM !

Le trappe refermant la cachette venait de se soulever. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait là-dedans ?

Merlin posa prudemment la main sur la trappe.

Plus aucun bruit.

Il entrouvrit la trappe et il regarda à l'intérieur.

Un regard bleu en rencontra un autre... Doré.

Surpris, Merlin laissa retomber la trappe.

Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait là-dedans ?

Les grattements reprirent très vite maintenant accompagnés de légers grognements plaintifs.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait là-dedans ?

Pas une souris ou un rat c'était certain.

Merlin s'approcha de nouveau de la trappe. Il inspira puis expira profondément.

C'était maintenant ou jamais.

Rapidement, il ouvrit la trappe et il s'éloigna précipitamment au cas où la créature qui avait élu domicile à cet endroit ne l'attaque.

Elle ne l'attaqua pas.

La créature resta immobile. Deux yeux dorés le fixaient attentivement.

C'était un Dragon... Blanc, entièrement blanc. Il devait avoir la taille d'un rat.

Comme ce Dragon était-il arrivé jusqu'ici ? Que faisait-il ici ? Comment était-ce possible ?

Le Dragon continua de le fixer. Il se mit tout d'un coup à grogner. Ce grognement ne semblait pas menaçant. Il était plutôt... C'était difficile à dire. En tout cas Merlin n'y sentait aucune menace.

Les ailes du Dragon se déployèrent. Il s'élança mais il ne réussit pas tout de suite à décoller. Il finit tout de même par y arriver sous les yeux émerveillés de Merlin.

Le Dragon s'approcha du jeune homme. Ce dernier ne savait pas comment réagir.

Comment ce petit Dragon était-il apparu ici ? Devait-il mettre en cause les événements de la nuit précédente ?

Le Dragon grimpa dans ses bras et se lova contre lui. La créature ferma les yeux et ses grognements reprirent. Merlin se mit à sourire. Il avait trouvé ce qu'étaient ces grognements. S'il avait eu un chat contre lui on aurait certainement dit qu'il ronronnait. C'était ce qu'était en train de faire le Dragon.

Avec précaution, Merlin lui gratta la tête. Le Dragon rouvrit les yeux et ces « ronronnements » redoublèrent.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit.

« Merlin, j'ai cru entendre... »

Gaïus se tut en voyant ce que le jeune homme avait dans les bras. Un Dragon... C'était impossible ! Comment...

« D'où vient-il ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit Merlin. Je me suis réveillé et il était là. »

...

* * *

Scène 18 : Un plan ?

* * *

_édité le 02/12/2011 _


	20. Scène 18

**Scène 18 : Un plan ?**

**.**

« Tu ne peux pas le garder. » déclara Gaïus

Il était désolé pour son jeune protégé mais c'était trop risqué de garder ce Dragon.

« Je le sais bien mais... » répondit Merlin sans même tourner les yeux vers le vieil homme.

Il n'avait d'yeux que pour le se trouvait sur la table. Il ne cessait d'aller de Gaïus à Merlin qui étaient en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner pour réclamer quelques miettes de leur repas. A un moment, Merlin lui fit signe de venir vers lui. Le Dragon obéit aussitôt. Le jeune homme lui caressa la tête.

« Je prendrais un peu de viande en nourrissant les chiens de chasse d'Arthur. Ça te plairait ? »

Le Dragon ronronna.

« Merlin !

-Je sais. Je ne peux pas le garder. Je sais. Mais je sais comment le faire disparaître maintenant et je peux le faire à n'importe quel moment. »

Gaïus et Merlin avaient fouillé la cachette dans laquelle le jeune homme entreposait tout ce qui pouvait le relier à la Magie. Tout était là... Sauf le Dragon taillé par Balinor et que Merlin avait gardé précieusement.

Le jeune homme avait aussi raconté à Gaïus ce qui s'était passé pendant la nuit précédente. Le vieil homme pensait que Merlin avait jeté le sort permettant d'animer les objets. Il suffisait donc de réciter la formule inverse pour que le petit Dragon redevienne une statuette.

« Mais en seras-tu capable ? » demanda Gaïus.

En vérité, le médecin s'était déjà résigné à voir le petit Dragon vivre ici mais il ne pouvait pas le montrer ouvertement à son jeune protégé. Merlin allait garder le Dragon, il en était certain, et lui, il garderait le secret.

La porte s'ouvrit. Merlin prit aussitôt le Dragon pour le cacher dans ses vêtements. C'était chaud et les écailles ne lui firent aucunement mal contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé.

« Pourquoi souris-tu comme un idiot ? » demanda Arthur qui venait d'entrer.

Merlin ravala son sourire. Arthur haussa les épaules. Son serviteur était parfois une telle énigme mais c'était Merlin. Il fallait le prendre comme ça ou pas du tout.

« Vous avez trouvé quelque chose sur les Fées ? Demanda le Prince.

-Pas grand chose d'utile, répondit Gaïus. Les Fées sont curieuses. C'est la plupart du temps pour cette raison qu'elles enlèvent des bébés mais elles finissent toujours par les rendre à leurs parents. Pour ne pas qu'ils se rendent compte de l'enlèvement, elles laissent généralement un morceau de bois qui a la forme d'un bébé. On appelle cela un changeling.

-Ce sont donc bien des Fées qui ont enlevés ces bébés ?

-Oui mais... Généralement, elles n'enlèvent qu'un bébé à la fois. Elles n'ont jamais autant enlevé d'enfants d'un coup.

-Il doit y avoir autre chose mais nous ne savons pas quoi, ajouta Merlin.

-Et si nous en capturions une ? Proposa Arthur.

-Capturer une Fée... C'est difficile, très difficile Sire.

-Et en utilisant leur curiosité ? Fit remarquer Merlin.

-Ainsi que je te l'ai dit... Quelque chose qui nous semble extraordinaire est normale pour Elles et inversement. Ça sera très dur de trouver l'objet approprié. »

La porte de la pièce était restée ouverte. Gwen fit soudain irruption à l'intérieur. Elle semblait très inquiète. Elle ne remarqua même pas la présence d'Arthur.

« Gaïus ?

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Dame Eolhsand... Elle a refusé de m'ouvrir quand je suis allée la réveiller ce matin. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien mais quand j'ai dit vouloir m'occuper d'elle, elle m'a ordonnée de rentrer chez moi. »

Gaïus prit les mains de la jeune femme dans les siennes.

« Je vais aller la voir ne t'inquiète pas.

-Merci Gaïus. »

Arthur avait préféré gardé le silence jusqu'à là. Il comprenait parfaitement les raisons pour lesquelles Guenièvre l'ignorait mais il voulait tout de même qu'elle sache qu'il était là. Il est dur d'être ignoré de l'être aimé.

« Cette barde est une invitée de Camelot... Peut-être devrai-je venir avec vous, Gaïus, pour m'enquérir de sa santé ? »

En entendant la voix du Prince, Gwen se tourna vers lui l'air confus.

« Veuillez excuser mon impolitesse Sire.

-Ce n'est pas grave. »

Une pause.

« Peut-être devrais-je aussi remercier ta maîtresse de prendre un tel soin de sa servante. Comment expliquer une telle inquiétude de la part de cette dernière autrement ? »

Gwen s'inclina. Arthur ne la quittait pas des yeux. Gaïus et Merlin échangèrent un regard entendu.

« Je vais vous laisser. » déclara Gwen.

Elle gardait les yeux baissés mais de temps en temps, son regard se posait furtivement sur Arthur.

La jeune femme quitta finalement la pièce.

« Je devrai peut-être aller voir Eolhsand tout de suite, déclara Gaïus. A moins que Votre Altesse n'ait encore besoin de moi ?

-Vous pouvez y aller. Merlin et moi allons trouvé un moyen d'attirer une Fée. »

Gaïus quitta lui aussi la pièce après avoir pris quelques instruments afin d'examiner la Barde.

« Peut-être devrai-je aussi remercier ta maîtresse de prendre un tel soin de sa servante. Comment expliquer une telle inquiétude de la part de cette dernière autrement ? » répéta Merlin d'un ton goguenard après le départ du médecin.

Arthur le fixa attentivement.

« Les serviteurs qui osent se moquer ainsi de leur maître sont rares... Les Fées apprécieront j'en suis certain. »

...

* * *

A : Et oui, contrairement à ce que j'avais dit hier... J'ai préféré mettre le chapitre aujourd'hui.

PvC : Espèce de girouette.

A : Autrement nelly31 et moi avons eu une idée... Des personnes seraient partantes pour une opération comando avec pour objectif le kidnapping de Merlin et Arthur ?

PvC : Et vous les remplacerez par des acteurs en bois ?

A : Un grand merci à nelly31, ilai et sat1 pour leur review. Faites-moi signe dans celles d'aujourd'hui si vous êtes intéressées par ma proposition !

* * *

Titre scène 19 : Derrière le Paravent.

* * *

_édité le 02/12/2011 _


	21. Scène 19

**Scène 19 : Derrière le Paravent**

**.**

Gaïus frappa à la porte de la chambre d'Eolhsand. La voix de la Barde s'éleva immédiatement.

« Je vais très bien Gaïus. Dîtes à Guenièvre que vous m'avez examinée et que tout va bien.

-Laissez-moi entrer Eolhsand.

-Pas question. »

La réponse était claire et nette.

« Êtes-vous malade ?

-Non.

-Qu'avez-vous donc en ce cas ? Guenièvre m'a dit que vous ne vous sentiez pas bien.

-J'ai menti.

-Laissez-moi entrer. Je ne vous demanderai aucune explication. Laissez-moi juste entrer. »

Un instant de réflexion.

« D'accord. J'ouvre. Mais n'entrez que lorsque je vous le dirai.

-Bien. »

Gaïus attendit. La porte de la chambre s'entrouvrit. Le vieux médecin ne chercha pas à entrer à l'intérieur ainsi qu'il l'avait promis. Il attendit un peu puis...

« Vous pouvez entrer Gaïus. »

Il entra. Il crut d'abord qu'Eolhsand n'était pas là puis il remarqua le paravent et comprit. La Barde devait être derrière lui.

« Personne ne doit me voir Gaïus. Pas même vous. »

Il le remarquait maintenant. La voix d'Eolhsand était plus grave que d'habitude.

« Qu'avez-vous ?

-Rien de bien grave. C'est même quelque chose de tout à fait normal pour moi. Demain tout devrait être rentré dans l'ordre et je pourrai de nouveau me montrer. »

Gaïus se mit à réfléchir.

« Cela a-t-il un rapport avec...

-Avec ce que je suis ? Bien sûr que oui. »

Un silence.

« Je vous ai laissé entrer pour une autre raison Gaïus, une raison liée à mon état présent. Avez-vous avancé sur l'affaire des bébés de bois ?

-Oui et non. Nous avons fait quelques recherches sur les Fées après votre conversation avec Arthur. Notre Prince voudrait maintenant essayer de capturer une Fée en attisant sa curiosité.

-J'aurais pu l'aider à le faire si je n'avais pas été dans cet état.

-Pensez-vous vraiment que ce sont les Fées les coupables ?

-Oui. Elles me l'ont dit elles-mêmes.

-Comment...

-Mais il y a autre chose, l'interrompit Eolhsand. Les Fées ne sont pas seules. Un homme, un Sorcier, les oblige à faire ça.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il a pris leur Reine.

-Mais pourquoi enlever ces bébés ?

-J'ai peut-être une idée mais... Il faut que j'y réfléchisse. »

...

* * *

Et voilà mon ordi est maintenant réparé enfin... on me l'a échangé en fait vu qu'il était encore sous garantie. ça m'a pris un peu de temps pour reprendre tous ce que j'avais perdu. ça me servira de leçon pour la prochaine fois (et les autres adhérents au FIC m'ont donné quelques petits trucs pour éviter de perdre de nouveau mes fichiers alors merci les filles si vous passez par là).

Le nombre de scène a encore changé. J'en suis à 42. J'ai fini d'écrire la 35 il y a quelques jours et je me consacre maintenant au chapitre 16 de la Main Noire (dès que je l'ai fini je me remet à Eolhsand). Nous nous approchons donc de la fin en terme de rédaction et dès que j'aurais fini j'enchaîne avec le deuxième épisode (dont le titre vous sera révélé après la dernière scène).

Titre de la Scène 20 : un Plan Ridicule.

Je vous dis à demain pour la scène 20 et n'oubliez de laisser des review. Merci.

* * *

_édité le 02/12/2011 _


	22. Scène 20

**Scène 20 : Un plan ridicule**

**.**

« Une tarte ? »

Un silence.

« Vous pensez vraiment qu'une tarte va attirer les Fées ?

-Ce n'est pas n'importe quelle tarte. Je l'ai fait moi-même. »

Arthur disait vrai. Bien sûr, Gwen l'avait un peu aidé mais c'était bien lui qui avait fait cette tarte.

« Je plaindrai presque les Fées.

-Vous êtes amis ? Je ne savais pas que les Princes pouvaient être amis avec des gens comme moi. »

Arthur et Merlin se retournèrent. Personne. Ils baissèrent la tête. Un petit garçon de sept ou huit ans se tenait devant eux.

« Alors vous êtes amis ? »

Merlin regarda Arthur. Il se demandait ce que le Prince allait bien pouvoir répondre.

Arthur regardait l'enfant. On le lui avait présenté cet après-midi mais il ne se souvenait plus de son nom. Il s'agissait de l'aîné des enfants de la maison où ils avaient décidé de se cacher en attendant l'arrivée des Fées. Il y avait aussi un bébé dans cette maison. Arthur avait donc décidé de s'installer ici et de tendre un piège aux Fées. Seul problème, et Arthur n'avait pas besoin de Merlin pour s'en rendre compte, leur plan était vraiment ridicule, si ridicule que le Prince n'en avait parlé à personne. Après tout comment une tarte pouvait-elle leur permettre de capturer une Fée ?

« Alors vous êtes amis ? »

Arthur ne savait pas quoi dire et face à ce manque de réponse, le petit garçon préféra s'intéresser à autre chose.

« Pourquoi vous avez mis une tarte dans une cage ?

-Parce que Merlin était trop gros pour tenir dedans. » répondit Arthur en souriant.

L'enfant le regarda pendant un long moment.

« Je ne comprends pas. »

Merlin s'accroupit.

« Nous voulons attraper le Méchant qui transforme les bébés en bois, lui expliqua-t-il.

-Les Méchants aiment les tartes ?

-Non. Ils aiment ce qui est rare et une tarte faite par un Prince c'est vraiment très rare.

-D'accord. »

Le petit garçon réfléchit pendant un court instant puis il sourit.

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi le Prince voulait te mettre dans la cage.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui. C'est parce qu'un véritable ami c'est rare. C'est ce que maman dit. »

Merlin ne sut pas quoi répondre. Le silence s'installa pendant un petit moment puis Arthur posa la main sur la tête de l'enfant.

« Ta maman a raison.

-C'est normal. C'est une maman.

-Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas eu de maman. Elle est morte quand je suis né.

-Oh ! »

Le petit garçon baissa la tête.

« Je suis désolé.

-Ce n'est pas grave. »

Arthur lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Va te coucher maintenant. »

L'enfant avait reçu des réponses aux questions qu'il se posait. Il laissa donc le Prince et son Serviteur à leur veille et il retourna se coucher. Arthur et Merlin reprirent leur surveillance.

« Merci Sire. » finit par dire Merlin quelques minutes plus tard.

Il n'eut comme réponse qu'un grognement étouffé qui le fit sourire.

Un petit bruit ressemblant à un léger grondement troubla soudain le silence.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Murmura Arthur.

-Je n'ai rien entendu. » mentit Merlin.

Il n'aurait pas dû l'emmener avec lui.

Le Prince tendit l'oreille. Rien. Mais mieux valait aller vérifier.

« Je vais jeter un coup d'œil dehors. Reste ici. » ordonna Arthur.

Merlin inclina légèrement la tête. L'Enchanteur attendit que le Prince ait disparu pour ouvrir le haut de sa chemise. Une tête blanche apparut. Deux yeux dorés se posèrent sur lui.

Le jeune homme contempla le petit Dragon pendant un long moment. Gaïus avait raison. Il ne se sentait pas capable de réciter la formule qui le ferait redevenir un objet.

« Il ne faut pas faire de bruit, murmura-t-il. Si Arthur te trouve... »

**Merlin...**

Il regarda le Dragon. Non... Quand même pas !

**Merlin... Le Lac... Magie... Le Lac...**

A peine eut-il entendu cette phrase qu'une sensation connue s'empara du jeune homme. Comme la nuit précédente sa Magie commença à s'agiter.

...

* * *

A : Aujourd'hui mon invité ne sera pas PvC mais mon cher et tendre le MMVdC (= méchant monsieur voleur de clés)

PvC : Eh ! Non ! Je proteste !

Ahélya fait sortir PvC de la scène grâce à un magistrale coup de pied.

A : Et c'est partit pour une petite conversation fanfictionesque entre mon chéri et moi :

...

_A : Il me manque 2 histoires pour faire une saison complète pour Merlin. T'as pas d'idée de monstre à me donner._

_MMVdC : Griffon._

_A : Déjà fait._

_MMVdC : Licorne ?_

_A : Aussi._

_MMVdC : Le truc qui change les gens en pierre... Comment ça s'appeler déjà ?_

_A : Méduse ?_

_MMVdC : Non pas ça. (Le MMVdC a alors un éclair de génie). La Mandragore._

_A (après une recherche internent parce qu'il lui semble que le MMVdC vient de dire une pu*** de co****) : La mandragore c'est une plante._

_MMVdC (d'une mauvaise foi à toute épreuve) : je voulais dire le basilic_

_A : Déjà fait dans Harry Potter._

_MMVdC : Bon écoute... (se lève pour prendre un bouquin de sa bibliothèque). PRend ça et regarde-là dedans je suis sûr que tu trouveras des monstres à ton goût. En plus t'auras plein de joli illustration pour ta fic si tu les utilises._

_..._

Question : Quel livre a bien pu me donner le MMVdC ? Vous pouvez répondre dans votre review (d'ailleurs merci à Sat1 pour la sienne).

* * *

Scène 21 : Une visite à la Dame du Lac_  
_

* * *

_édité le 02/12/2011 _


	23. Scène 21

**Scène 21 : Une visite à la Dame du Lac**

**.**

Comme la nuit précédente, le ciel était clair, la lune était pleine et les étoiles brillaient de milles feux. Mais la forêt était toujours aussi sombre.

Comme la nuit précédente, une silhouette se tenait devant le Lac de la Légende mais contrairement à la nuit précédente la silhouette ne s'enfonça pas dans la forêt.

Une voix s'éleva, des mots d'excuses dans la langue de l'Ancienne Religion pour ce qu'elle allait faire.

.

_Toi qui repose ici pour l'éternité_

_Toi qui protège l'épée_

_Excuse mon impudence_

_Pardonne ma présence_

_._

Le reste de ces suppliques se perdirent dans la nuit.

La silhouette resta immobile pendant un long moment. Elle attendait un signe, une réponse à sa demande.

La surface de l'eau frémit alors qu'il n'y avait aucun souffle de vent.

« Merci. »

Comme la nuit précédente, la silhouette se débarrassa de sa lourde cape sombre.

Comme la nuit précédente, la femme qui se trouvait sous le tissu couleur de nuit ne portait aucun vêtement.

Mais cette femme était différente de celle de la nuit précédente. Son apparence n'était plus la même et cette nuit, elle était venue demander à la Dame du Lac de l'aider à retrouver un visage et un corps plus humain que celui qu'elle avait en ce moment.

Elle était sur le point de rentrer dans l'eau quand elle se rendit compte que sa future baignade avait des spectatrices.

**Myrrdin-Emrys peut-il nous aider ?**

« Oui. » répondit-elle sans hésiter.

**Quel prix devrons-nous payer ?**

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. La question ne l'avait pas étonnée. Loin de là. Tout avait un prix. Il en allait ainsi avec l'Ancienne Religion. Mais elle n'était pas celle qui devait fixer ce prix. Ce n'était pas son rôle. C'était celui de cette femme hors du temps, cette Sorcière toute vêtue de noire, qu'elle voyait parfois dans ses visions.

« Vous devez rendre les bébés à leurs parents. »

**Ce n'est pas assez. Notre Reine est précieuse. Nous la rendre...**

« Donnez rendez-vous à Myrddin en ce cas. Expliquez-lui la situation. »

**Nous ne pouvons pas le faire. Nous ne pouvons pas mettre en danger notre Reine. Sois notre messagère Hwïtãnhlyta.**

« Il n'en est pas question. Je ne peux pas encore me révéler à lui. Ce n'est pas ainsi que cela doit se passer. »

Mais les Fées étaient parties. La femme laissa un juron s'échapper de ses lèvres. Elle reprit ensuite sa cape pour s'en couvrir de nouveau.

Avec regret, elle regarda l'eau. Il n'était pas encore temps pour elle de retrouver une apparence humaine.

Dans la langue de l'Ancienne Religion, elle s'excusa auprès du Lac et de celle qui y reposait pour les avoir déranger sans raison.

Elle s'en alla.

...

* * *

A : Une référence à un personnage des célèbres CLAMP s'est glissé dans cette scène. Saurez-vous le retrouver ? Si oui faites-moi part de son nom dans votre review. Vous vous gagnerez... Hum... Ah ! Je sais ! Vous aurez le droit de me poser une question sur cette fic et j'y répondrais (même si c'est important pour la suite ! Même si c'est du spoiler !)

PvC : ça risque d'être dur s'ils ne sont pas aussi mangateux que toi.

A : Tu crois ?

* * *

_édité le 05/12/2011 _


	24. Scène 22

**Scène 22 : un Nom et un Message**

**.**

L'aube venait tout juste de poindre quand Merlin revint au cabinet de Gaïus. Le vieux médecin était déjà debout et Gwen se trouvait avec lui. Pour ceux qui n'étaient pas de Noble Naissance, la vie commençait tôt au Château.

« Alors ? Demanda Gaïus.

-Rien. » répondit Merlin en soupirant.

Gwen se leva.

« Je vais vous laisser. Dame Eolhsand est une lève-tôt. Je ferais mieux d'y aller.

-Elle va mieux ? Demanda Merlin.

-Je ne sais pas. J'espère.

-Dis-lui que je passerais la voir. » intervint Gaïus.

La jeune femme inclina légèrement la tête puis elle quitta la pièce.

« Comment ça s'est passé ? » demanda Gaïus après le départ de la servante.

Merlin étouffa un bâillement.

« Nous avons attendu. Rien n'est venu. Et...

-Et ? »

Merlin ouvrit le haut de sa chemise. Le petit Dragon blanc en sortit. Il alla se percher sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

« Merlin ! fit Gaïus sur un ton de reproche.

-Je sais mais... Je n'y arrive pas. » répondit le jeune homme d'une voix désolée.

Gaïus avait eu raison.

« Quel est le problème avec lui ?

-Il parle.

-Comment ?

-Il parle. Il m'a dit qu'il y avait quelque chose de magique près du Lac. »

Gaïus n'en revenait pas. Ce n'était qu'une statue qui s'était animée grâce à la Magie de Merlin. Ce n'était pas un véritable Dragon.

Le médecin s'approcha de son jeune protégé. Le sourcil relevé, il examina attentivement la petite créature qui se trouvait sur son épaule. Le Dragon le regarda dans les yeux puis il se mit à le renifler.

**Gaïus...**

Le vieil homme regarda Merlin.

« Tu as entendu ? »

Le jeune homme lui fit un signe affirmatif.

**Gaïus... Sent... Sent Gwen... Sent... Sent Dragon ! Autre Dragon !**

Après avoir prononcé cette phrase, la petit Dragon devint tout excité. Il alla sur l'autre épaule de Merlin puis il revint sur la première pour finalement sauter sur celle de Gaïus. Le museau collé contre la tunique du vieux médecin, il ne cessait de le renifler.

**Sent Dragon ! Un autre Dragon... Où ?**

Gaïus ne savait pas quoi faire. Il tenta bien d'attraper le petit Dragon pour le redonner à Merlin mais la petite créature était trop rapide pour lui.

**Dragon ! Où est l'autre Dragon ? Veut voir l'autre Dragon ?**

Gaïus lança un regard désespéré à Merlin.

« Viens. » ordonna doucement ce dernier.

Le Dragon s'immobilisa sur l'épaule gauche du médecin

« Allez viens petit Dragon. »

La créature tourna la tête vers Merlin.

**Pas petit Dragon... Nom... Veut un nom...**

Il fixa l'Enchanteur.

**Donne un nom.**

Le Dragon s'envola pour se poser sur son épaule. Il frotta affectueusement sa tête écaillée contre la joue de Merlin.

**Donne un nom.**

Merlin regarda Gaïus. Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

« Il va falloir que tu lui donnes un nom. » déclara le médecin.

**Un nom...**

Merlin tapota la tête du Dragon.

« Tout à l'heure après avoir dormi. »

**Promettre.**

« C'est promis. »

La créature se calma enfin. Merlin posa le Dragon sur la table. Il se coucha, sa tête sous une de ses ailes et il s'endormit. Merlin l'observait d'un air attendri. Gaïus toussota.

« J'aurais pensé... commença à dire le médecin.

-Oui ?

-Avec ce qu'il s'est passé... »

Gaïus n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus. Merlin avait compris.

« Il n'est pas comme lui. »

Mais là n'était pas la question. Merlin fixa Gaïus.

« Il dit que tu sens le Dragon. Comment cela serait-il possible ?

-Je ne sais pas. »

Le médecin avait lui aussi une question à poser.

« Es-tu aller voir au Lac ? As-tu vu ce qui se passait là-bas ? »

Merlin lui fit signe que non.

« Arthur est tout le temps resté avec moi mais... Mais je pense savoir ce qu'il y avait là-bas. J'ai senti la même magie que la nuit précédente.

-As-tu...

-Non. Ça s'est arrêté presque tout de suite et... »

Le reste de sa phrase se perdit dans un long bâillement. Gaïus posa la main sur l'épaule de son jeune protégé.

« Va dormir. »

Merlin inclina la tête puis prit le dragon endormi dans ses bras et se rendit à sa chambre. Gaïus le suivit du regard. Lorsque la porte de la chambre se fut refermée derrière le jeune homme, le médecin quitta la pièce. Il devait voir Eolhsand.

…

**Merlin...**

« Pas maintenant... » ronchonna Merlin encore plus qu'à moitié endormi.

**Merlin...**

Une tête écaillée se cogna contre sa joue.

**Message... Merlin...**

Le jeune homme ouvrit un œil. Le Dragon le regardait.

**Merlin... Message...**

« Un message ? »

Le Dragon acquiesça puis montra de la tête quelque chose qui se trouvait à côté de la tête de l'Enchanteur.

C'était un petit bout de parchemin sur lequel quelqu'un avait écrit un rapide message.

_Emrys aide-nous !_

Merlin se redressa. Que faisait ici un message portant le nom que lui donnaient les Druides ?

Quand il le prit, sa tête se mit à tourner puis il vit... Un Lac... Le Lac de Freya. Cette nuit, il devait aller au Lac de Freya.

...

* * *

PvC : Aujourd'hui tu pourrais leur demander quel nom il donnerait à Mini-Dragon. Voilà un prétexte tout trouvé pour réclamer des review non ?

A : Sauf que je lui ai déjà trouvé un nom.

PvC : Si tu n'y mets pas du tien aussi !

A : Aujourd'hui on va faire simple : Merci à ilai, sat1 et lelumi pour leur review !

* * *

_édité le 05/12/2011 _


	25. Scène 23

**Scène 23 : Une histoire d'Odeurs**

**.**

A la grande surprise de Gaïus la porte de la chambre d'Eolhsand était entrouverte.

« Entrez Gaïus. Je vous attendais. »

Le médecin entra. Comme la veille, Eolhsand s'était réfugiée derrière le paravent de sa chambre.

« Je croyais que tout devait rentrer dans l'ordre aujourd'hui, lui fit remarquer Gaïus.

-Il y a eu un contretemps, répondit la Barde. Les Fées veulent que je sois leur messagère auprès de Merlin.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'elles ne peuvent pas lui expliquer ce qui se passe sans risque et parce que je sais ce qu'il se passe justement.

-Je vais chercher Merlin.

-Non ! »

Gaïus se figea.

« Quel est le problème ?

-Ce n'est pas le moment. Il n'est pas question qu'il sache qui je suis maintenant.

-J'aimerais comprendre...

-Je veux en savoir plus sur lui avant. »

Le médecin ne comprenait toujours pas.

« N'êtes-vous pas censée tout savoir ? »

Cette question fit rire Eolhsand.

« C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça Gaïus.

-Qu'attendez-vous de Merlin ? Il n'y a pas plus...

-Merlin est un Sorcier, un Enchanteur. J'ai eu quelques problèmes avec eux. » mentit-elle.

Gaïus aurait aimé lui poser d'autres questions à ce propos mais il sentait bien qu'elle n'y répondrait pas.

« Il y a un message sur la table. Faites-le parvenir à Merlin mais il ne doit pas savoir d'où il vient. Ne le touchez pas à mains nues. Si vous le faites, Merlin ne pourra jamais savoir notre lieu de rendez-vous.

-Je n'aime pas ça.

-Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ?

-Que faites-vous ici ? Les gens comme vous finissent toujours pas disparaître. Vous vivez en ermite la plupart du temps.

-Je suis ici parce que quelqu'un me l'a ordonnée.

-Qui ? »

Eolhsand soupira.

« Nous avons tous nos petits secrets Gaïus. Les Sorciers... Comme les autres et ces Autres n'ont pu survivre que grâce à eux. »

Un silence.

« Puis-je vous poser une question à mon tour ?

-Faîtes, répondit Gaïus.

-Comment se peut-il que vous ayez l'odeur d'un Dragon sur vous ? »

...

* * *

A : Je dois filer chez ma tante alors on va faire ça court...

PvC : Comme ton chapitre quoi !

A : Merci à ilai, sat1 et lelumi pour leur review. Pour faire comme elles, il suffit de cliquer sur "review this chapter" ainsi vous pourrez me faire part de toutes vos pensées sur ce chapitre (on peut aussi discuter de la pluie et du beau temps). Le prochain chapitre est pour lundi ; Titre : le Messagère des Fées. A lundi !

* * *

_édité le 05/12/2011 _


	26. Scène 24

**Scène 24 : la Messagère des Fées**

**.**

Le Lac avait encore une fois un visiteur mais ce dernier était plus habituel que la femme des deux dernières nuits.

« Bonsoir Freya. »

La surface du Lac sembla frémir pendant un court instant. Était-ce une réponse ? Pour le visiteur oui.

« As-tu eu de la visite ces derniers temps ? «

Il aurait tant aimé avoir une réponse. Pas seulement parce qu'il voulait savoir qui était venu ici au cours des deux nuits précédentes. Il voulait simplement l'entendre parler. Juste un peu. Un tout petit peu.

« J'aimerais te présenter quelqu'un. »

Le petit Dragon blanc était sur son épaule comme à son habitude. Comme promis, il lui avait donné un nom...

« Je ne sais pas qui est venu te voir mais il semblerait que ce soit grâce à lui que cette petite demoiselle est apparue. Oui... Demoiselle... Je pensais qu'elle était un mâle et quand j'ai voulu lui donner un nom et bien... Je ne lui ai proposé que des noms de ce genre jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide enfin à me dire qu'elle était une femelle. Je l'ai appelé Draca Sweostor.

-Sœur Dragon... C'est un joli nom. »

Le Lac venait d'accueillir son deuxième visiteur.

« Bonsoir Merlin. »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Il détaillait attentivement le silhouette qui se trouvait à quelque pas de lui. Elle n'était pas sans lui rappeler sa première rencontre avec Eolhsand sauf que cette fois-ci, la cape était entièrement blanche.

Merlin avait bien sûr pensé avoir affaire à la Barde mais il n'en était plus si certain maintenant. La voix de cette femme était différente, plus rauque, un peu cassée.

Sur son épaule, la Dragonne releva la tête. Elle émit alors un bruit à mi-chemin entre le roucoulement et le sifflement. Peu après et du côté de la silhouette blanche, un bruit similaire s'éleva.

Sweostor regarda Merlin. On aurait presque dit qu'elle s'excusait. Elle s'envola pour aller se poser sur l'épaule de l'autre visiteur.

Merlin écarquilla les yeux au moment où une main sortit des tréfonds de la cape. En fait ce n'était pas vraiment une main. Enfin... C'était... ça ressemblait à une main humaine blanche comme la neige mais... Mais les ongles étaient des griffes... La peau était parsemée d'écailles dorées.

« Qu'êtes vous donc ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Merlin.

-Un jour tu le sauras mais je peux te confier l'une des raisons de ma présence. Je cherche mon Lié. J'ai besoin de lui. Sans lui, il n'y a pas d'équilibre et... Et c'est pour ça que cette jeune fille est apparue, répondit-elle en caressant Sweostor.

-C'est vous qui... »

La femme acquiesça.

« Vous voulez que je vous aide à trouver votre... Votre lié ? la questionna Merlin.

-Non. Je connais déjà mon Lié. Il est le dernier de sa race comme je suis la dernière de la mienne. Aujourd'hui je suis devant toi parce que les Fées m'ont choisie pour messagère. »

Merlin resta silencieux.

« Elles ont bien enlevé les bébés, ajouta la silhouette blanche, mais il y a une raison derrière ces enlèvements.

-Elles ne font pas ça par curiosité, affirma Merlin.

-Elles ne font pas ça par curiosité. » confirma la silhouette blanche.

Un soupir.

« Un homme, un Sorcier certainement, a pris leur Reine, leur Musicienne. Sans Elle, Elles sont incapable d'effectuer la danse...

-La danse qui les maintient en vie. » compléta Merlin.

Il avait appris tout ceci dans les livres de Gaïus.

« Pourquoi cet homme les oblige-t-il à faire ça ?

-Elles ne le savent pas mais... Mais j'ai eu une idée à ce propos. Consulte les archives sur la Magie, les minutes des procès d'il y a vingt ans.

-Où voulez-vous en venir ?

-Je pense qu'il y a eu des Sorciers dans la parenté de ces enfants. »

...

* * *

A : Et si on jouait... Comme avec la scène 21 ?

PvC : Dont la réponse est Yûko Ichihahra de xxxHolic.

A : Je pense que l'on peut dire qu'un certain passage de ce chapitre n'est pas sans rappeler une certaine scène du premier livre d'une série de bouquin dont j'attends le quatrième tome. Celui qui me donne le titre du livre aura le droit de me poser une question. Merci de me faire part de votre réponse dans votre review avec vos pensées à propos de ce chapitre.

PvC : Tu penses qu'ils vont trouver ?

A : Peut-être. Je dois dire que je parierais bien sur quelqu'un mais... Enfin on verra.

* * *

Merci à ilai, sat1 et lelumi pour leur review et la mise en favori de sat1. Ainsi que vous l'avez peut-être remarqué ffnet semble souffrir de quelques problèmes spatio-temporel. Si vous avez envie d'enquêter avec nous c'est par ici : forum . fanfiction . net/topic/77285/28114552/1/

* * *

Titre du prochain chapitre : Les Archives (publication demain)

* * *

_édité le 05/12/2011 _


	27. Scène 25

**Scène 25 : Les Archives**

**.**

« Geoffrey, consulter ces documents est vital.

-Il n'en est pas question Gaïus. Tu sais très bien qu'il faut l'accord du Roi pour pouvoir le faire.

-Je préfère ne pas en parler au Roi avant d'être certain de ce que j'avance. »

Gaïus et Merlin se trouvaient dans la bibliothèque du Château. Depuis des heures Gaïus essayait de convaincre Geoffrey de Monmouth, l'archiviste et généalogiste de la Cour, de le laisser consulter les Archives datant de l'époque de la Grande Purge.

« Si je te donne une liste de noms, pourras-tu vérifier s'ils ont un rapport avec les Archives sur la Sorcellerie ? Proposa finalement Gaïus.

-Combien de nom ?

-Huit. »

L'archiviste se mit à réfléchir.

« Ce n'est pas trop mais c'est déjà beaucoup. Cela va prendre du temps.

-Je peux t'aider.

-Personne d'autre ne peut voir...

-Je sais Geoffrey. Je sais. Je veux juste vérifier une idée qu'a eu Merlin. »

L'archiviste regarde le jeune serviteur.

« Alors ça vient de lui ? D'où as-tu sorti cette idée mon garçon ? »

Merlin n'aimait pas mentir mais il ne pouvait pas parler à Geoffrey de Monmouth de la rencontre qu'il avait fait la nuit précédente. Heureusement, Gaïus et lui avaient concocté une petite histoire en prévision de cette question.

« Et bien... »

Merlin était gêné. Il n'aimait vraiment pas mentir. Mais sa gêne ne mettait pas vraiment à mal la petite histoire qu'il allait conter à l'archiviste.

« J'ai entendu des gens parler... En ville ! Ils parlaient des bébés de bois et quelqu'un a dit que le malheur frappait toujours les mêmes familles... Que maintenant on leur volait leur enfant et qu'il y a vingt ans pendant la Grande Purge... »

Merlin se tut. Geoffrey de Monmouth regarda Gaïus.

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu veux des preuves avant d'en parler au Roi. C'est difficile de consulter les Archives sur la base de quelques racontars. »

L'archiviste fixa ensuite Merlin.

« Ces gens... Ils ont cités des noms en particulier ? »

Merlin lui fit signe que non.

« Il fallait s'en douter. »

Geoffrey fit signe à Gaïus.

« Viens avec moi. »

Il regarda ensuite Merlin.

« Mais toi, il n'est pas question que tu mettes un pied dans cette salle. »

Geoffrey de Monmouth s'enfonça dans les tréfonds de la bibliothèque. Merlin grimaça.

« Il n'a toujours pas oublié l'histoire du faux on dirait.

-Il finira par le faire. »

Merlin n'en était pas aussi sûr que Gaïus. Le jeune homme s'installa dans un coin de la bibliothèque.

« Je vais rester ici. »

Le médecin s'éloigna après avoir adressé un léger sourire d'excuse à son jeune protégé.

Merlin attendit pendant un long moment. Il aurait pu jeter un coup d'œil aux livres mais mieux valait qu'il ne touche à rien. Il voulait éviter de s'attirer les foudres de l'archiviste.

Merlin aimait les livres. Il se mit à rêver qu'un jour, il aurait tous les livres qu'il voulait... Livre de Magie comme Livre de Sciences. Gaïus avait raison. La Magie ne pouvait pas tout résoudre... Comme les Sciences d'ailleurs. Le jeune homme sourit en s'imaginant dans l'une des grandes tours du château entouré de tous ses livres, entourés d'instrument de Magie, d'Alchimie, de médecine... Parfois il pensait demander à Arthur de lui laisser un peu de temps afin de pouvoir étudier tout cela mais il n'avait jamais osé le faire de peur que le Prince ne se moque de lui. Peut-être pouvait-il le faire à présent ? Après tout, deux nuits plus tôt, Arthur n'avait-il pas avoué à demi-mot qu'ils étaient amis ?

Merlin pensa ensuite à la rencontre qu'il avait fait la nuit précédente et cette pensée le conduisit tout naturellement vers Eolhsand. Était-ce la Barde qu'il avait vu cette nuit ? La silhouette vêtue de blanc ressemblait trop à celle toute vêtue de noir. Il ne pouvait s'agir que d'Eolhsand. Les deux voix aussi se ressemblaient bien que celle de la silhouette blanche soit beaucoup plus grave et plus rauque...

Mas il y avait la main... Cette main griffue et écaillée qu'il avait aperçue.

Merlin pensa à ce que lui avait dit Gwen. Eolhsand portait des gants en permanence. Était-ce pour cacher ses mains ? Mais son amie avait dit que la Barde quittait ses gants pour jouer de la musique. Elle avait donc dû voir ses mains.

Bon sang Merlin ne comprenait pas. Tout en lui le poussait à penser qu'il avait eu affaire à Eolhsand mais cette main...

Et s'il menait Sweostor auprès d'Eolhsand ? Comment réagirait la petite Dragonne ? Après tout, elle avait semblait partagé un lien particulier avec la silhouette blanche.

Un lien ? Cette femme lui avait dit qu'elle devait être liée à quelqu'un pour que sa magie n'affecte plus la sienne. C'était du moins ce qu'il avait cru comprendre grâce aux maigres explications qu'elle lui avait donné. A qui devait-elle être liée ? Elle avait dit être la dernière de sa race comme son lié serait le dernier de la sienne. Parlait-elle d'un Dragon ? Était-elle venue ici à cause de l'attaque de Kilgharrah ? Espérait-elle retrouver le Dragon malgré l'annonce de sa mort ?

Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Merlin.

« Merlin ? »

Le jeune homme leva la tête. Gaïus avait l'air soucieux.

« Alors ? Demanda-t-il.

-Nous n'avons pas trouvé tous les noms mais...

-Mais...

-Mais nous en avons plus de la moitié. Cinq bébés sur huit ont eu des parents condamnés ou tout simplement soupçonnés de magie pendant ces vingt dernières années.

-Elle avait donc raison, murmura Merlin.

-Oui. Nous devons prévenir le Roi. »

Oui, il fallait prévenir Uther mais ils savaient bien tous les deux où tout ceci allait les conduire. Haine, peur et folie seraient leur lot quotidien pendant les jours prochains.

...

* * *

A : Je n'avais pas tort sur l'identité de notre gagnante. Félicitation à ilai (et merci à elle, sat1 et lelumi pour leur review). Je faisais bien sûr référence à Eragon. D'ailleurs je suis en train d'écrire une fic dessus et...

PvC : Ah non ! Tu vas pas commencer à te faire de la pub !

A : Et si ! Donc si vous voulez rigoler avec moi à propos de mes ennuis administratifs venez faire un petit tour sur mon blog. Les articles en question ont pour nom : L'Aventurière de l'Attestation perdue (lien dans mon profil)

* * *

Scène 26 : Conséquences (publication demain)

* * *

_édité le 05/12/2011 _


	28. Scène 26

**Scène 26 : Conséquences**

**.**

« Nous allons vraiment réveiller le Roi ? » demanda Merlin d'un ton inquiet.

L'Enchanteur et le médecin marchaient d'un pas précipité dans les couloirs du Château.

« Nous y sommes bien obligés. Ce que nous venons d'apprendre est bien trop important pour ne pas le mettre au courant tout de suite, répondit Gaïus.

-Mais nous avons consulté les Archives sans son autorisation. Il va nous...

-Peu importe. »

Gaïus s'arrêta. Il se tourna vers Merlin.

« Si tu ne veux pas m'accompagner, va donc réveiller Arthur. » ordonna le médecin.

Le jeune homme inclina la tête. Il préférait réveiller le Prince que le Roi. Merlin se retourna et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Arthur. Il y entra sans se donner la peine de frapper. Arthur ne se réveilla que lorsqu'il entendit la porte claquer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Merlin ? Demanda le Prince encore à moitié endormi.

-Nous avons trouvé un point commun entre les bébés. Votre Père vous demande Sire. »

Cette nouvelle réveilla tout à fait Arthur. Le Prince sauta hors de son lit puis s'habilla rapidement avec ses affaires de la veille. Peu importait leur état. Le temps n'était pas à l'élégance mais à l'action.

Arthur se précipita hors de sa chambre et il se dirigea vers celle de son père. Merlin le suivait de près.

Lorsque les deux jeunes hommes entrèrent dans la chambre royale, Uther et Gaïus étaient en pleine conversation. Arthur inclina brièvement la tête tandis que Merlin plongeait dans une rapide révérence.

Le Roi s'adressa d'abord à Merlin.

« Tu es un idiot mais tu es utile, lui dit-il. Je te félicite. Tu as bien travaillé.

-Merci Votre Majesté. » répondit Merlin en s'inclinant de nouveau.

Uther se tourna ensuite vers son fils.

« Les bébés ont tous un parent sorcier dans leur ascendance. Je pense donc qu'un sorcier les a enlevé pour les former et leur enseigner ses arts maléfiques dès qu'ils grandiront. »

Une lueur d'étonnement apparut dans les yeux d'Arthur. Pourquoi des bébés dont les parents avaient été sorciers ? La sorcellerie s'apprenait. Il aurait pu enlever n'importe quel enfant.

« Quels sont votre ordres Père ?

-Le sorcier doit cesser de nuire, répondit Uther d'une voix dure et haineuse. Camelot ne peut pas tolérer que... Que cette chose corrompe nos Enfants. Arthur tu dois le trouver. Fouille tout Camelot. Arrête tout ceux qui sont arrivés ici depuis que nous avons découvert le premier bébé.

-Tout le monde ? Répéta Arthur.

-Oui. Met les paysans aux cachots et assigne les Noble à résidence. »

Arthur n'était pas certain que l'idée de son Père soit vraiment la bonne. Certains Nobles de Camelot étaient des émissaires ou des ambassadeurs des Rois voisins. S'il faisait ce que son père lui avait dit...

Uther s'aperçut rapidement du trouble de son fils.

« C'est la seule solution Arthur. Nous devons protéger Camelot.

-Mais...

-S'ils protestent explique-leur la situation. »

Arthur voulut protester. Il n'était pas sûr que des explications suffiraient à effacer l'outrage qui était en train de se préparer.

« Arthur, je suis le Roi. Tu dois obéir. Quand... Quand tu seras à ma place tu comprendras. Nous devons faire des choix... Nous devons protéger notre Cité. »

Arthur baissa la tête et garda le silence tandis que Gaïus et Merlin s'entreregardaient. La folie et la haine... C'était la seule réponse qu'Uther avait dès qu'il était question de magie. Ils le savaient tous les deux mais ils ne pouvaient pas cacher leur découverte au Roi. L'affaire était trop importante pour qu'ils agissent seuls.

...

* * *

Ahélya court partout en agitant les bras.

A : A y'est ! j'ai enfin cette p(censuré)n d'attestation de réussite et je suis allée la porter ce matin. Normalement (Mot important) je reçois un mail de confirmation dans l'après-midi et je dois prendre rendez-vous pour l'inscription administrative (après l'aventurière de l'attestation perdue je vais peut-être jouer à l'inscription administrative maudite... J'espère pas en fait).

PvC : Arrête de raconter ta vie et parle plutôt du pourquoi du comment des choix relatifs à ce chapitre ça les interessera plus.

A : Si tu veux. Donc... je me suis posée pas mal de question en commençant à écrire ce chapitre (ainsi que je l'ai dit à lelumi quand j'ai répondu à sa review. Merci à toi et à ilai pour en avoir laissée d'ailleurs). On sait tous comment est Uther (La Magie c'est maaaaaal) mais... Bref, j'avais deux choix concernant ce chapitre: celui que j'ai utilisé et/ou "toutes les petites familles dont les bébés ont disparu hop au cachot... parce qu'après tout, hein, vous avez des parents qui ont fait de la magie (et la Magie c'est maaaaaal). J'ai préféré la première parce que je suis partie du principe que ces familles étaient surveillées puisqu'elles avaient eu des membres Sorciers et que donc on savait très bien si oui ou non elles trempaient encore dans la magie ou non. Voilà j'ai fini de me justifier. Pas de petit jeu aujourd'hui mais vous pouvez quand même me laisser des review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de tout ça.

* * *

Scène 27 (publication demain) : des Enfants Maléfiques ?

* * *

_édité le 06/12/2011 _


	29. Scène 27

**Scène 27 : des Enfants Maléfiques ?**

**.**

La nuit avait été longue et la matinée plus encore. Les explications n'avaient pas suffi évidemment et Arthur avait rapidement cessé de compter le nombre de fois où il avait entendu la phrase « Mon Roi en entendra parler ! ». Il allait falloir déployer des trésors de diplomatie dans les mois à venir pour effacer l'humiliation que ces gens avaient subi.

S'il n'y avait eu que cela...

Avant les Nobles, ils s'étaient occupés des voyageurs. Les cachots étaient pleins et cela crevait le cœur du jeune Prince. Tous ces gens semblaient si innocents, si... Il avait préféré les cris des Ambassadeurs aux regards compréhensifs et résignés des paysans quand il leur avait donné les raisons de leur arrestation.

Encore une personne à arrêter... Rien qu'une et il pourrait aller dormir... S'il y arrivait.

« Tout va bien ? »

Arthur se retourna. Merlin semblait encore plus harassé que lui. Il avait remarqué depuis longtemps que son serviteur n'arrivait plus à étouffer ses bâillements et pourtant... Malgré la fatigue Merlin avait continué de le suivre. Merlin était resté à ses côtés.

Un souvenir d'enfance revint soudain à l'esprit du Prince. Il devait avoir un peu moins d'une dizaine d'année. Morgane ne vivait pas encore avec eux. Le serviteur personnel de son père venait de mourir et il avait vu son père verser une larme ce jour-là. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi. Ce n'était qu'un serviteur après tout. Son père avait toujours considéré les serviteurs comme quantité négligeable. Pourquoi était-ce différent avec celui-là ? Il se souvenait avoir posé la question à son père et il n'avait jamais oublié ce que ce dernier avait répondu. Mises en garde et conseils pour le jour où il porterait la couronne.

Son père lui avait dit qu'une fois Roi rares seraient les personnes à qui il pourrait accorder sa confiance totale. Pour lui-même, ses personnes de confiance se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. Il y avait Gaïus bien sûr. Ainsi que Geoffrey de Monmouth l'Archiviste. Il y avait aussi un Chevalier et... Et son serviteur personnel. Il avait aussi dit que nombreux étaient ceux qui se disaient prêts à donner leur vie pour leur Roi mais bien peu étaient capables de le faire vraiment. Son valet faisait partie de ces derniers. Voilà pourquoi il avait laissé une larme couler. Cet homme le méritait.

Arthur regarda Merlin. Son père n'avait pas une très haute estime de son serviteur mais jamais il n'avait ordonné à son fils d'en changer. Merlin était un mauvais serviteur. Il était incapable de faire correctement toutes les corvées qu'on lui avait confiées mais il était prêt à donner sa vie pour son maître et ce n'étais pas des paroles en l'air. Il l'avait déjà fait.

« Quelque chose vous trouble Sire. » fit remarquer Merlin.

Son père lui avait aussi dit qu'on pouvait tout confier à un serviteur de ce type. Son avis importait peu bien ; ce n'était qu'un serviteur ; mais parler pouvait faire du bien et avec ce genre de serviteur, avec un serviteur aussi loyal, on était sûr que les cuisines ne finiraient pas par être au courant de tout.

« Je... Il y a quelque chose qui me... Je ne comprends pas ! Pourquoi ces bébés-là ?

-Parce qu'ils ont des parents qui ont été sorciers. »

Arthur adressa à son serviteur un regard qui devait vouloir dire à peu de chose près « Merci. Je ne suis pas un idiot. Je sais. ».

« Oui d'accord mais... Mais la magie n'est pas héréditaire. C'est quelque chose qu'on apprend, qu'on choisit de faire. Autrement... »

Arthur marqua une légère pause. Il ne pouvait pas croire que...

« Autrement cela voudrait dire que ces enfants naissent maléfiques et... Et ça ne peut pas être le cas n'est-ce pas ? »

Il se sentait bête de confier tout ceci à Merlin mais le serviteur se contenta de se montrer compréhensif. Pendant un instant, un court instant, le Prince crut même que Merlin était touché par ses paroles mais ce n'était que son imagination. Pourquoi Merlin aurait-il été touché par ce qu'il venait de dire ?

« Gaïus m'a dit... » commença Merlin.

Arthur était toute ouïe.

« Une fois Gaïus m'a dit que les enfants ayant des Sorciers dans leur parenté apprenaient souvent plus facilement la Magie que les autres. On dirait qu'il y a quelque chose dans leur sang qui... Qui les prédispose à la Magie.

-Tu veux dire qu'ils ne sont pas maléfiques mais qu'ils sont prédisposés à l'être ? »

Merlin soupira. Pourquoi Arthur avait-il l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'un soupir exaspéré ?

Mais le Prince n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps à la question. Ils étaient arrivés à destination. Plus qu'une personne et Arthur pourrait aller retrouver son lit. Le Prince repensa alors à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec l'occupante de cette chambre.

« La Barde s'est trompée. Les Fées, si elles existent, n'y sont pour rien, fit remarquer Arthur.

-L'un n'exclut pas l'autre Sire. » répliqua Merlin.

Le Serviteur soupira de nouveau. Comment allait-il réussir à convaincre Arthur que les Fées étaient obligées d'enlever ces enfants sans lui parler de la rencontre qu'il avait faite ?

...

* * *

Ahélya court partout en agitant les bras. Oui. Encore.

A : J'ai eu le mail. J'suis priiiiiiiiiiiise.

Danse de la victoire.

PvC : Explique-leur plutôt les raisons pour lesquelles tu postes à... 20h30

A (d'un ton hésitant) : ben y'en a pas vraiment en fait.

PvC : pfff.

A : Un grand merci à ilai, sat1 et lelumi. Il est maintenant l'heure...

PvC : D'aller manger ?

A : Non ! De me laisser une review !

* * *

Scène 28 : Un peu de Musique

* * *

_édité le 06/12/2011 _


	30. Scène 28

**Scène 28 : Un peu de Musique**

**.**

Les doigts d'Eolhsand effleurèrent doucement les cordes de la harpe qui se trouvait dans sa chambre. La Barde n'avait pas particulièrement envie de jouer mais la musique était bien la seule chose qui pouvait détourner son esprit du désordre ambiant pour le moment.

Gaïus et Merlin avaient dû trouver des preuves après la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec le jeune Enchanteur et bien évidemment la seule réponse d'Uther après ces nouvelles informations avait été l'arrestation de masse. D'un moment à l'autre des Chevaliers viendraient ici pour lui annoncer qu'elle allait être obligée de rester dans sa chambre jusqu'à nouvelle ordre.

Eolhsand préférait de loin cette option à l'autre c'est-à-dire les cachots. Les cachots étaient synonyme de promiscuité et avec toutes les émotions fortes qu'il y avait pour le moment dans l'air comme la panique ou la peur, elle n'était pas sûre de réussir à préserver son intégrité mentale. Perdre le contrôle c'était entrer dans un cercle sans fin. En perdant le contrôle, il y aurait encore plus d'émotions qui entreraient dans sa tête et plus d'émotions signifiaient encore moins de contrôle. C'était ainsi. Elle le savait. Elle avait déjà connu cette situation et dans ces moments-là mieux valait qu'elle soit seule et éloignée de tout et de tous. C'était pour cette raison que les gens comme elle finissait toujours par se retirer loin de monde, là où il n'y aurait pas d'autres pensées, d'autres émotions que les leurs.

Si seulement elle avait pu être liée mais... Mais son frère d'âme était mort et elle était maintenant seule. Seule jusqu'à ce qu'elle se lie de nouveau mais elle n'était pas encore prête à le faire et son Élu l'était encore moins qu'elle. Il fallait attendre encore un peu malgré les risques que cela pouvait représenter.

Ses futurs geôliers étaient dans le couloir, juste devant la porte. Il y avait deux gardes. Il y avait Arthur. Il y avait Merlin... Et Sweostor.

La petite Dragonne se trouvait dans sa cachette habituelles, sous la chemise de l'Enchanteur.

La présence de Sweostor et celle de Merlin pouvaient potentiellement poser problème. Elle était instable et la Magie de Merlin pouvait réagir à cette instabilité. Quant à Sweostor... Ce n'était encore qu'une enfant. Eolhsand pouvait seulement espérer que Merlin se montre capable de l'empêcher de se faire voir car c'était certainement ce que chercherait à faire Sweostor en sentant sa présence.

Trois coups à la porte. Eolhsand se leva et alla ouvrir. Les deux Chevaliers restèrent à l'extérieur. Prince, Enchanteur et Dragon entrèrent.

Eolhsand faillit sourire en voyant Merlin observer furtivement ses mains. Elle avait joué de la harpe. Elle était mains nues... et ses mains ressemblaient de nouveau à des mains humaines. Elles n'avaient rien à voir avec celle qu'avait pu apercevoir l'Enchanteur. Merlin devait penser à leur rencontre en ce moment. Il devait penser à cette main qu'il avait aperçue, cette main qui n'était pas humaine.

Arthur toussota.

« Veuillez excuser notre intrusion Dame Eolhsand. »

La femme blanche garda le silence.

« Vous me voyez désolé par ce qui va suivre mais j'y suis obligé. J'agis ainsi car il est de mon devoir de protéger Camelot et ses habitants. »

Une pause.

« Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, il vous est interdit de quitter votre chambre ma Dame. »

-Quelqu'un nous menace-t-il ? » demanda la Barde.

Elle savait bien que non mais elle devait faire semblant de ne rien savoir. Elle avait un rôle à jouer.

Arthur se racla la gorge. Il était un peu gêné par ce qu'il devait lui annoncer.

« Pas exactement. Le Roi, mon père, a ordonné que tout nouvel arrivant...

-C'est à cause des bébés de bois c'est ça ? » l'interrompit Eolhsand.

Il aurait dû relever l'impolitesse dont la Barde venait de faire preuve mais Arthur se contenta d'acquiescer. Il poussa ensuite un discret soupir de soulagement. Eolhsand semblait avoir compris ce qui se passait sans qu'on ait eu besoin de lui fournir de plus amples détails.

« Je comprends parfaitement votre position Sire. »

La Barde alla s'asseoir devant la harpe.

« Tant que vous ne m'empêchez pas de jouer... »

Une rapide et envoûtante mélodie naquit sous les doigts blancs. Eolhsand ferma les yeux. Elle devait se concentrer sur la musique. Si elle ne le faisait pas...

…

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Merlin n'aurait pas du dire quoi mais il le sentait. Dès qu'il était entré dans la chambre d'Eolhsand, le sursaut de magie avait eu lieu mais il était plus fort que d'habitude, sans toutefois atteindre celui qui avait donné vie à Sweostor.

Ce n'était pas le seul problème que rencontrait Merlin. Dès qu'ils étaient entrés Sweostor avait commencé à s'agiter. La petite Dragonne était tout excitée et elle avait bien failli se manifester ouvertement. Forte heureusement Merlin avait réussi à la garder à peu près silencieuse pour le moment mais il sentait bien que ce semblant de calme n'allait pas durer très longtemps.

Puis Eolhsand s'était mise à jouer et Sweostor s'était immobilisée. Peu après Merlin la sentit dodeliner de la tête en rythme. Sweostor ronronnait doucement.

Des images sans queue ni tête commencèrent à envahir la tête de Merlin. Deux minuscules Dragons étaient en train de jouer dans l'herbe sous la surveillance d'un troisième qui devait être presque aussi gros que Kilgharrah Il crut aussi apercevoir des humains. Un groupe de femme à la peau encore plus blanche que leurs vêtements. Des hommes vêtus de cuir noir et armés jusqu'aux dents.

Que signifiait donc tout ceci ?

La musique cessa. Eolhsand se leva.

« Camelot ne peut que se réjouir de la présence d'une telle musicienne entre ses murs. Nous n'y sommes guère habitués. » déclara Arthur.

Compliment classique. Arthur devait dire à peu de chose près la même chose à chaque barde qui venait à Camelot mais il y avait tout de même un peu plus de sincérité que d'habitude dans ce compliment.

« Nous allons vous laisser. » annonça ensuite Arthur.

Eolhsand se contenta d'incliner la tête en guise de réponse.

Le Prince et son Serviteur quittèrent la chambre de la Barde. Ce n'est que dans le couloir que Merlin remarqua qu'un poids sous ses vêtements qui commençait à devenir familier avait disparu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Lui demanda Arthur. On dirait que tu as perdu quelque chose d'important. »

Il ne croyait pas si bien dire. Merlin se composa un visage neutre auquel le Prince ne crut pas un seul instant.

« Non. Non. Tout va bien Sire. » répondit-il.

Arthur le regarda longuement puis haussa les épaules. Parfois il se disait qu'il aurait dû creuser un peu plus. Il voulait savoir s'il y avait bien quelque chose d'autre derrière le masque de l'idiot de service. Mais comme à chaque fois, il décida de ne rien faire car quelque chose lui disait qu'un jour il finirait par savoir. Quand ? Là était la question.

...

* * *

A : On fait court ?

PvC : ça serait pas du luxe en effet !

A : Alors bon week-end à tous. Le prochain chapitre sera publié lundi (titre : Deux Soeurs). Merci à ilai, sat1 et lelumi pour leur review.

PvC : Aujourd'hui pour la demande de review ce sera chantage...

A : vous voulez que je passe en excellent week-end ? Et bien, une seule solution... Envoyez-moi une review !

* * *

_édité le 06/12/2011 _


	31. Scène 29

**Scène 29 : Deux Sœurs**

**.**

Ses visiteurs venaient de la quitter mais l'un d'eux avait préféré rester avec elle. Eolhsand sourit. Merlin n'allait certainement par apprécier l'escapade de sa jeune et magique protégée.

Eolhsand ferma les yeux. Il ne lui fallut que quelques dixièmes de secondes pour que son esprit effleure la conscience de Sweostor. La Dragonne était encore jeune. Elle ne s'aperçut même pas de sa présence.

Merlin avait réalisé un véritable petit miracle en donnant vie à la statuette mais Eolhsand se demandait si Sweostor allait grandir. Il était plus que probable qu'elle garde éternellement sa taille d'aujourd'hui mais la Barde était maintenant sûre d'une chose. L'esprit qu'elle entrevoyait était celui d'un Dragon, d'un véritable Dragon.

Le sourire d'Eolhsand s'élargit. Sweostor n'était encore qu'une enfant mais c'était une enfant qui commençait à se souvenir. Les pouvoirs de Merlin étaient vraiment incroyables. Sweostor n'avait pas seulement l'esprit d'un Dragon, elle en avait aussi la mémoire et cette mémoire commençait tout juste à s'éveiller.

**Sœur... Grande sœur...**

La Dragonne s'était enfin rendue compte de la présence de l'esprit d'Eolhsand dans le sien. La Barde se retira et ouvrit les yeux.

Sweostor sortit de sa cachette ; elle se trouvait derrière le paravent ; pour se précipiter vers Eolhsand mais à mi-chemin la Dragonne s'arrêta et fixa attentivement la Barde.

Sweostor ne comprenait pas. Ce n'était pas la même personne que la dernière fois qui se trouvait devant ses yeux et pourtant... Pourtant l'odeur était la même. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas.

**Sœur ?**

Eolhsand se leva pour s'approcher de la jeune Dragonne. Sweostor esquissa un mouvement de recul quand la Barde s'accroupit devant elle. La femme blanche tendit le bras. Sweostor tendit prudemment le cou pour sentir sa main.

**Même odeur...**

« Je ne peux pas rester sous mon autre apparence, lui expliqua Eolhsand. Si Uther me voyait ainsi, je finirai aussitôt sur le bûcher. »

**Uther méchant... Uther triste...**

« C'est parce qu'il a fait une erreur, une erreur qui lui a coûté cher mais qui lui a donné beaucoup. »

**Arthur...**

Eolhsand acquiesça.

**Merlin aime Arthur...**

« Et toi ? »

La Dragonne était indécise.

**Arthur pas aimé Dragon. Dragon détruire Camelot. Dragon méchant. Arthur n'aimera pas Draca Sweostor.**

Eolhsand caressa la Dragonne.

« Arthur est aveugle. Merlin est là pour lui rendre la vue. »

**Arthur aime Merlin. Merlin et Arthur amis... Frères.**

« C'est ce que veux la Légende. »

**Merlin n'aime pas grande Sœur. Méfiance.**

Eolhsand sourit.

« C'est ma faute. Mais Merlin ne doit pas encore savoir qui je suis. Promets-moi de ne rien lui dire. »

**Promis. Pourquoi ?**

« Parce que c'est ainsi que cela doit se passer. »

Sweostor ferma les yeux. Le silence s'installa pendant un court instant.

**C'est vrai.**

L'esprit... La mémoire... Et maintenant les pouvoirs. Un véritable miracle. C'était un véritable miracle. Si seulement Sweostor pouvait grandir...

« J'ai un message pour Merlin. Peux-tu le lui transmettre ? »

**Message... Merlin... D'accord...**

Eolhsand prit Sweostor dans ses bras. La femme blanche baissa la tête pour que son front entre en contact avec la minuscule tête de la Dragonne.

« Montre-lui ce que j'ai vu. »

Quelques secondes passèrent dans le plus grand silence. Sweostor voulut ensuite sauter des bras d'Eolhsand pour retrouver Merlin et lui transmettre le message.

« Attend un peu petite sœur, j'ai encore quelque chose à te montrer. »

...

* * *

A : Quelques petites nouvelles à propos de la rédaction de cette fic...

PvC : C'est vrai que ça fait un moment que tu n'en as pas donné.

A : Alors je devrais être en train de rédiger la scène 40 mais je me suis plongée dans le chapitre 18 de la Main Noire et le Dragonnier entre temps donc... Mais je devrais m'y mettre sous peu.

PvC (chantonnant) : Parole... Parole... Parole...

A : Niveau reprise à l'ordi, j'en suis à la scène 33. En tout il devrait y avoir 42 scènes. Voili voulou... Maintenant place aux review !

* * *

_édité le 06/12/2011 _


	32. Scène 30

**Scène 30 : Secret**

**.**

Gaïus avait conseillé à Merlin de prendre un repos bien mérité après la nuit de folie qu'ils venaient de passer mais le jeune homme en avait été incapable. Sweostor n'était toujours pas revenue et il s'inquiétait énormément pour la petite Dragonne. Et si jamais quelqu'un la voyait ? Et si jamais...

**Merlin...**

Le jeune Enchanteur releva la tête. Personne. Il venait pourtant d'entendre la voix de Sweostor.

**Merlin...**

Et soudain la Dragonne apparut devant lui. L'instant d'avant il n'y avait rien et maintenant, elle se trouvait ici, sur son lit, devant lui. Comment ?

La Dragonne « sourit ».

**On m'a montré. Dans ma tête.**

Un sort d'invisibilité certainement. Mais qui avait pu lui montrer ?

**Secret.**

Ce n'était tout de même pas Eolhsand ?

**Secret !**

La Dragonne avait l'air d'être en colère. Merlin préféra donc ne pas se pencher plus longtemps sur la question.

Sweostor s'approcha de lui.

**Message. Pour toi.**

« De la part ? »

**Secret.**

D'Eolhsand donc, en conclut Merlin.

**Secret ! C'est secret !**

Sweostor grimpa ensuite dans ses bras. Elle approcha sa tête de son front.

**Voit.**

...

* * *

PvC : Et voilà qu'elle recommence à faire des chapitres minuscules !

A : Toi, on t'a rien demandé ! S'ils ont des réclamations à ce propos ils savent comment faire. Suffit de me laisser une review pour me le dire.

PvC : Tu aurais au moins pu mettre la vision.

A : Voir la prochaine scène pour ça (Titre : Pour Camelot/ publication demain). Je remercie sat1 et ilai pour leurs review ainsi que JessLeo89 pour la mise en favori. Si vous avez envie de vous marrer faites donc un petit tour ici pour lire "Les modo témoignent contre les Admin" : forum . fanfiction . net/topic/77285/28114552/8/ (Tout commence au post 362... Il parait que nos admins crachent dans le nutella...)

* * *

Edit : Euh... en fait... c'est dans la scène 32 la vision...

* * *

_édité le 06/12/2011 _


	33. Scène 31

**Scène 31 : Pour Camelot**

**.**

Lorsque Merlin entra dans la chambre du Prince Arthur à la tombée de la nuit pour lui faire part de son idée de continuer les rondes, il ne s'attendait pas à trouver son maître vêtu de pied en cape comme s'il était sur le point de partir.

« Ferme la bouche Merlin ! Tu as l'air d'un idiot. » déclara le Prince.

Arthur avait maintenant fini de se préparer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Je... Je suis venu ici pour voir si vous étiez d'accord pour continuer de faire des rondes avec moi cette nuit. Nous n'avons peut-être pas arrêté le Sorcier... Ou si jamais il s'est associé aux Fées, il n'a sans doute pas besoin d'être présent pendant les enlèvements. »

Arthur regarda longuement Merlin.

« Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Finit-il par demander.

-Pour Camelot, répondit Merlin sans hésiter un seul instant.

-Mais tu n'es pas Chevalier. Tu n'es qu'un... qu'un...

-Qu'un paysan ? »

Arthur acquiesça.

« Et bien, commença à dire l'Enchanteur en se grattant la tête, et bien... Puisque je suis loin d'être capable de servir correctement mon maître autant l'aider à réaliser son plus cher désir. Ça je sais que je suis capable de le faire. »

S'ensuivit un de ces moments où la gène se disputait à la reconnaissance. Arthur décidé de prendre la parole pour y mettre fin.

« Fais-moi penser à t'adouber quand je serais Roi.

-Un Chevalier incapable de tenir une épée ? Bonne idée. J'ai toujours pensé que Camelot avait besoin d'un bouffon. »

Les deux jeunes hommes éclatèrent de rire. Arthur s'approcha de Merlin et le geste qu'il fit étonna grandement son serviteur. Le Prince prit la main de l'Enchanteur et la serra.

...

* * *

A : Alors j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer !

PvC : Le prochain chapitre sera encore plus court !

A : Mauvaise langue va... et puis c'est faux de tout façon. La scène 32 est plus longue que celle-là (Publication demain/ Titre : Témoins)

PvC : Mais bien sûr !

A : Donc... je suis actuellement en train de rédiger la dernière scène de cette fic (qui est la scène 43 et non 42 ainsi que je l'avais annoncé au chapitre 29). Après ça je pense essayer de finir d'écrire le chapitre 18 de la Main Noire tout en réfléchissant à l'épisode 2 puis je me mettrais à sa rédaction.

PvC : Pense aussi à ajouter que tu penses faire une semaine de pause, ou plus, entre le dernier chapitre d'Eolhsand et la publication du premier de la fic suivante.

A : Merci de l'avoir dit à ma place et merci à ilai, sat1, melle X (si tu veux voir une réponse un peu plus développée à ta review tu peux te rendre sur mon blog _Voir mon profil pour le lienl) et lelumi pour leur review. Je vous dis à demain !

* * *

_édité le 15/12/2011 _


	34. Scène 32

**Scène 32 : Témoins**

**.**

La première partie du plan de Merlin avait été facile à réaliser. Pour être honnête il n'avait même rien eu à faire puisque Arthur avait déjà décidé de faire une ronde.

La deuxième partie de son plan était déjà un peu plus difficile à mettre en œuvre. Quand Sweostor était revenue elle lui avait montré mentalement une maison de Camelot. Il faisait nuit et Merlin, bien qu'il ne sache pas vraiment comment, savait qu'il s'agissait de la nuit à venir. Tout d'un coup était apparu un cercle de champignons devant la porte et il les avait vues. Les Fées étaient là assises sur les champignons. La seconde d'après elles avaient disparu.

La vision avait ensuite fait comme un bond en avant et Merlin s'était retrouvé dans la maison. La présence d'un bébé à l'intérieur ne l'étonna guère. Les Fées se trouvaient à côté de lui et elles étaient en train de danser à une vitesse spectaculaire. Il n'arrivait pas du tout à suivre leurs mouvements. Après quelques minutes de danse, un changeling était apparu au milieu de la ronde des Fées.

La vision avait cessé après cette image mais Merlin avait compris ce qui allait se passer et c'était bien là l'essentiel. Cette nuit allait voir l'enlèvement d'un nouvel enfant de Camelot et il était donc allé voir Arthur pour le convaincre de faire une ronde cette nuit. Ainsi le Prince verrait les Fées.

Maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à conduire Arthur jusqu'à la maison en question, une chose qui n'était pas encore trop compliquée puisqu'il l'avait cherchée et trouvée facilement dans l'après-midi. Pour le moment, sans l'air de rien, il était donc en train de mener Arthur jusqu'à elle.

C'était la dernière partie de son plan qui était la plus compliquée mais aussi la plus dangereuse. Les Fées étaient beaucoup trop rapides pour être vues par un œil humain. C'était ce qu'il avait compris grâce à la vision que lui avait donné Sweostor. Merlin allait donc devoir ralentir le temps pour qu'Arthur puisse les voir. Ensuite... Ensuite, il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'Arthur croit en ce qu'il avait vu puis Merlin lui proposerait un plan pour capturer une Fée et cette fois-ci le jeune Enchanteur avait une idée assez précise du plan à utiliser.

« Nous ne sommes pas loin de chez Guenièvre. » fit soudain remarquer Arthur.

Merlin ne répondit pas.

« Elle doit être couchée à cette heure-ci. » ajouta le Prince.

Toujours pas de réponse. Arthur éclata.

« Bon sang Merlin qu'est-ce que tu as ? D'habitude, il faut que je te bâillonne pour t'empêcher de parler. Si tu pouvais être aussi silencieux pendant que je chasse. »

Merlin regarda son Maître.

« Désolé Sire. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Je... Je m'inquiète pour les bébés.

-Comme nous tous Merlin. Comme nous tous. »

Ils étaient arrivés à la maison où aurait lieu l'enlèvement. Il n'y avait encore personne. Ce n'était pas encore le bon moment mais ça le serait bientôt. Il fallait gagner du temps. Merlin trébucha intentionnellement et tomba. Arthur leva les yeux au ciel puis tendit le bras. Puisqu'il n'y avait aucun témoin aux alentours, il pouvait bien aider son idiot de serviteur à se relever.

Merlin prit la main tendue puis trébucha de nouveau en entraînant le Prince dans sa chute.

« Idiot ! »

Merlin garda le silence. C'était le moment. Il n'eut presque pas besoin de se concentrer pour utiliser ses pouvoirs. Il était capable de ralentir le temps depuis son plus jeune âge.

Merlin vit bientôt Arthur écarquiller les yeux. La bouche du Prince forma un « O » muet.

Il avait vu.

Merlin ne laissa pas le temps reprendre son cours normal tout de suite. Arthur devait voir l'ensemble de la scène puis lorsque les Fées auraient enfin disparu, tout redeviendrait normal.

…

Arthur avait complètement oublié qu'il aurait dû être en train de disputer Merlin pour sa maladresse. Le jeune Prince n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Une quinzaine de champignons venaient de sortir de terre comme par magie et sur eux, il y avait des Fées... Enfin Arthur pensait qu'il s'agissait de Fées. Quel autre nom aurait-il pu donner à ces minuscules êtres ailés vêtus de feuilles, de mousse et de verdure ?

Les Fées se mirent à danser. Le bois de la porte s'anima. Des branches apparurent. Quelques Fées grimpèrent dessus puis elles disparurent à travers le trou de la serrure. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait et les Fées qui étaient restées dehors entrèrent à leur tour.

Arthur ne vit plus personne pendant un court moment puis les Fées furent de nouveau devant lui. Elles étaient en train de sortir de la maison tout en escortant un berceau de feuilles et de branchages à l'intérieur duquel dormait un bébé de quelques mois.

Tout disparu d'un coup. Champignons... Fées... Bébé... On aurait dit qu'ils n'avaient jamais été là.

Arthur se tourna vers Merlin.

« Tu avais raison. Toi et la barde, vous aviez raison. »

...

* * *

PvC : Alors il parait que tu as une grande nouvelle à leur annoncer ?

A : Une grande nouvelle et un peu de pub

PvC : Commence par la grande nouvelle alors. Comme ça ils pourront partir avant que tu ne commences à les embêter avec le Forum Francophone.

A : Donc... La Grande nouvelle c'est... J'ai fini d'écrire la dernière scène de cette fic. Plus qu'à reprendre tout ça à l'ordi.

PvC : Elle remercie ilai sat1, melleX (toujours le même endroit pour une réponse un peu plus longue) et lelumi pour leur review. Vous pouvez partir maintenant. Pensez à laisser une review en partant.

A : Et maintenant PUUUUUUB ! Le forum francophone vient d'avoir 15 jours (bon anniversaire FoF) et quelques petites animations ont commencé à se mettre en place? N'hésitez pas à venir vous inscrire sur Forum Francophone (voir mes auteurs favori) pour pouvoir y participer.

=** Cap ou pas Cap** : Des défis pour favoriser votre fièvre créatrice !

- forum . fanfiction . net/topic/77280/28601308/1/

= **La première Nuit d'écriture du FoF**

- Explication : forum . fanfiction . net/topic/77280/29272306/1/

- Inscription : forum . fanfiction . net/topic/77280/29282081/1/

= **Des jeux : Loups-garou et Rigors Mortis** (on tâtonne encore un peu mais ça devrait s'arranger bientôt)

- forum . fanfiction . net/topic/77285/29269969/1/

* * *

Prochain chapitre demain. Titre : Réunion de Crise

* * *

_édité le 15/12/2011 _


	35. Scène 33

**Scène 33 : Réunion de Crise**

**.**

« Reste à savoir comment le Sorcier s'est associé aux Fées. » fit remarquer Merlin tout en échangeant un rapide coup d'œil avec Gaïus car eux savaient mais ils ne pouvaient pas le dire au troisième homme qui se trouvait dans le cabinet du médecin de la Cour.

Arthur et Merlin, à la suite de leur aventure, s'étaient donc réfugiés chez le médecin pour discuter de ce qu'ils devaient faire. Arthur ne voulait pas parler des Fées à son père. Il pensait qu'Uther ne le croirait jamais et cela même s'il lui racontait ce qu'il venait de voir. Gaïus avait été d'accord avec lui. Pour le moment les trois hommes avaient donc décidé d'attendre que l'aube se lève. L'un d'eux, Gaïus certainement, se chargerait de prévenir le Roi tandis que les deux autres iraient récupérer le nouveau Changeling. Suite à ces événements, Arthur pensait que son père accepterait de libérer tous ceux qui avaient été arrêtés la veille. Gaïus pensait le contraire et il l'avait dit au Prince. Arthur avait donc décidé de tout faire pour convaincre son père à ce propos. Après tout quel besoin avait-il de retenir tous ces gens puisque le Sorcier semblait être capable d'enlever les enfants alors qu'il était enfermé ?

Restait donc maintenant le problème des Fées et de leur capture.

A la question rhétorique de Merlin, Arthur fut tentée de répondre que des êtres maléfiques n'avaient besoin d'aucune raison pour s'associer entre eux mais le souvenir de la licorne le retint. Les Fées étaient peut-être toute aussi innocentes que la Créature Magique qu'il avait tué ce jour-là. Peut-être que le Sorcier les obligeait à enlever ces enfants ? Il donc avoir un moyen de pression sur Elles. Lequel ?

« Tu leur posera la question quand nous les aurons capturés Merlin.

-Avez-vous un plan Sire ? Demanda Gaïus.

-Aucun. Celui que nous avons utilisé la dernière fois était loin d'être probant. » répondit-il tout en jetant un regard assassin à Merlin afin d'éviter toutes allusions verbales et explicites à cette histoire de tarte.

Mais Merlin était plongé dans ses pensées et il ne fit pas le moins du monde attention au regard meurtrier de son maître.

« Merlin ! » appela Arthur d'un ton exaspéré.

Le jeune homme cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

« Oui ? »

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel.

« J'espère que tu as un plan à nous proposer au moins. Histoire de justifier cette soudaine absence...

-En fait, répondit Merlin d'une voix hésitante, j'en ai peut-être un.

-Parle ! Ordonna aussitôt Arthur.

-D'après ce que nous avons appris dans les livres, les Fées ont besoin de danse et de musique pour vivre. Peut-être que jouer de la musique les attirerait ?

-C'est une idée à creuser, jugea Arthur après un instant de réflexion.

-Alors vous allez avoir besoin d'un musicien hors pair. Les Fées ne vous accorderont aucun regard si la musique que vous leur jouez n'est pas parfaite, intervint Gaïus.

-Nous ne pourrons donc pas demande à Gwen de jouer. » en conclut Merlin.

C'était l'idée qu'il avait eu. Il n'avait aucune envie de faire appel à Eolhsand.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il avait une pensée méfiante envers la femme blanche, Sweostor se manifesta par un léger grognement... qu'Arthur entendit.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? »

Il parcourut les alentours du regard tandis que Gaïus lançait un regard accusateur à Merlin. Le jeune homme lui adressa en retour un regard désolé. Le Prince ne se rendit compte de rien.

Sweostor était couchée à côté de la cheminée. Arthur était incapable de la voir à cause du sort d'invisibilité qu'elle maintenait maintenant en permanence. Merlin aurait voulu aller caresser la jeune Dragonne mais c'était impossible pour le moment. Il se contenta donc de lui adresser quelques pensées rassurantes. Sweostor se rendormit.

La conversation sur les Fées reprit. Les trois hommes étaient arrivés à la même conclusion mais Arthur fut le premier à l'exprimer à haute voix.

« Nous allons avoir besoin de cette Barde Blanche. »

...

* * *

Ahélya est en train de sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

PvC : ça mes petites c'est mauvais pour vous. Très mauvais...

A : Fleur-de-lune-dorée-au-soleil-automnal remercie ilai, sat1 et lelumi pour leurs review et elle encourage tous les gentils-petits-lecteurs de lui en laisser aujourd'hui.

PvC : Bon, je sens que c'est à moi de vous expliquer son délire. Ils font une journée indienne sur Forum Francophone. Ils se sont donner des noms à coucher dehors et ils parlent tous comme ça (enfin pas tous juste la bande de tarés qui a décidé de participer. ça ne m'étonne même pas qu'elle ait décidé d'en faire partie).

A : Fleur-de-lune-dorée-au-soleil-automnal pense que petite-voix-embêtante-qui-n'arrête-pas-de-la-ramener-pour-un-oui-ou-pour-un-non devrait la laisser tranquille.

PvC soupire.

* * *

Prochain chapitre lundi. Titre : Père et fils

* * *

_édité le 15/12/2011 _


	36. Scène 34

**Scène 34 : Père et Fils**

**.**

C'était l'heure de la confrontation entre le père et le fils. Ce n'était pas la première et ce ne serait certainement pas la dernière. Arthur avait décidé d'agir pendant le petit déjeuner auquel son père l'avait invité la veille. Il allait y avoir dispute c'était certain et mieux valait que personne n'y assiste.

Son père était déjà là quand Arthur entra. Il ne laissa pas à Uther le temps de le saluer.

« J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer Père, dit Arthur après s'être rapidement incliné.

- Parle.

-Malgré toutes les précautions que nous avons prises un enfant de Camelot a encore été enlevé cette nuit. »

Ainsi qu'il s'y attendait, son père entra dans une rage folle.

« Quelqu'un a-t-il réussi à s'échapper ?

-Personne. J'ai fait vérifier les cachots dès que j'ai eu connaissance de l'enlèvement.

-Un dignitaire a-t-il échappé à notre surveillance ?

-Aucun. Les gardes avaient ordre de venir me chercher si l'un d'eux tentait de partir. »

Uther s'assit. Il eut l'air soudain très las.

« Si ce Sorcier arrive à enlever nos enfants alors qu'il est enfermé cela veut dire qu'il est très puissant. J'ai peur pour Camelot mon fils.

-Nous ferons ce qui doit être fait pour protéger la cité Père. »

Uther ne répondit pas. Arthur inspira profondément puis il se lança.

« Père, puisque les détentions n'ont rien donné, je pense qu'il vaut mieux relâcher tous ces gens.

-Les relâcher ? Pas question.

-Père, vous l'avez dit vous-même. Les détentions ne l'ont pas empêché de prendre un enfant. »

Uther regarda longuement son fils. Arthur semblait avoir une idée derrière la tête.

« Que proposes-tu ? »

Arthur fut surpris pendant un court instant par cette question mais il se ressaisit très vite.

« Relâchons tous les prisonniers mais continuons à exercer une surveillance constante. Nos gardes doivent patrouiller en permanence en ville et dans le Château avec un Chevalier à leur tête. J'aimerais aussi recenser toutes les familles avec des enfants en bas âge de la Cité et comme ces enlèvements ont l'air d'avoir lieu de nuit, je propose de réunir toutes ces familles dans la grande salle du Château. Nous pourrons ainsi les surveiller et les protéger.

-Et si le Sorcier attaque la grande salle ? Tous ces gens seront en danger de mort, fit remarquer Uther.

-En ce cas gardons seulement les enfants dans la grande salle et logeons les parents dans les chambres vides du Château. Je ne suis pas père mais il me paraît impossible de séparer ces enfants de leurs parents trop longtemps.

-Tu veux transformer nos Chevalier en garde-d'enfant ?

-Si c'est le seul moyen d'empêcher ce Sorcier de nuire... Oui. Je serais même le premier à jouer les gardes-d'enfant s'il le faut. » répondit Arthur d'un ton résolu.

Le Prince se tut. Son père garda le silence et le fixa pendant un long moment. Pendant un instant, Uther essaya d'imaginer quel genre de Roi serait son fils. Arthur avait sans doute le cœur trop tendre. Il suffisait de voir son attachement pour son serviteur et la servante de Morgane pour s'en rendre compte. Mais il était courageux, intelligent... Plus tard, s'il savait bien s'entourer, son fils serait sans doute un grand Roi.

Uther soupira.

« Essayons donc ton plan. »

Un sourire illumina le visage d'Arthur.

« Merci Père. Je ferais en sorte que vous soyez fier de moi. »

Arthur quitta la pièce. Pendant un très court instant, Uther souhaita ne pas être Roi. S'il avait été un père comme les autres il aurait pu dire à son fils qu'il l'était déjà.

...

* * *

A : Pas grand chose à dire aujourd'hui. La preuve PvC n'est même pas là.

PvC : Si. Si. Je suis toujouuuurs là.

A : Merci sat1, ilai et lelumi pour leurs reviews. A demain pour la suite ! (titre : Le Pacte)

* * *

_édité le 15/12/2011 _


	37. Scène 35

**Scène 35 : Le Pacte**

**.**

La nuit serait courte et la journée avait été longue et chargée. Le recensement des familles avait pris du temps et leur déménagement plus encore. La soirée avait été le pire moment de la journée pour Arthur. Après les pleurs à cause de la séparation entre parents et enfants, ces derniers s'étaient transformés en véritables petits diables et pendant un moment, le Prince avait été tenté de promettre sur ce qu'il avait de plus sacré qu'il n'en aurait jamais puis il avait pensé à Guenièvre tenant dans ses bras un bébé...

C'était Eolhsand qui avait réussi à les calmer. Pour attirer leur attention elle leur avait d'abord joué de la musique puis elle s'était mise à leur raconter des histoires de Dragons et de nobles Chevaliers. Maintenant les enfants étaient endormis mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls à être plongés dans un profond sommeil.

« C'est bon ? Les Chevaliers sont-ils tous endormis ? » chuchota Arthur.

Cela ne lui plaisait guère mais mieux valait endormir les autres Chevaliers pour mener à bien leur plan. Arthur espérait juste que jamais ils n'apprendraient ce qu'il avait fait cette nuit-là. Il ne voulait pas perdre la confiance de ses Chevaliers.

« C'est bon, murmura Merlin. La potion de Gaïus a l'air d'avoir agi. »

Bien sûr, il oublia fortuitement d'ajouter avoir contribué à ce sommeil par des moyens qu'Arthur aurait sûrement considéré comme maléfique et il oublia également de préciser que les enfants avaient eu droit au même traitement. Le serviteur se demandait pourquoi Arthur n'avait pas pensé à un éventuel réveil des enfants. Eolhsand allait jouer de la musique ici. Ils n'allaient certainement pas manquer de se réveiller en l'entendant. Il finit par mettre tout ceci sur le compte de la fatigue. Les dernières nuits du Prince avaient été très courtes.

« Où voulez-vous que je me place ? » demanda tout bas Eolhsand.

Merlin regarda la barde. Le jeune Enchanteur était étonné. Sweostor ne s'était pas encore manifestée alors que la femme blanche se trouvait à ses côtés. La Dragonne se tenait tranquille. Bien sûr, elle s'était un peu agitée quand Eolhsand était arrivée mais Merlin avait réussi à gérer tout ça sans problème.

Arthur montra à la Barde le centre de la pièce. Eolhsand s'y plaça. La femme blanche avait à la main une longue flûte en bois noire gravée de multiples arabesques blanches.

« Merlin. » appela doucement Eolhsand.

L'Enchanteur s'approcha.

« Tu peux la tenir ? » dit-elle en lui tendant son instrument de musique.

Merlin prit la flûte. Sa magie se calma... Non. Elle se dispersa. Était-ce à cause de la flûte ?

Eolhsand avait enlevé ses gants. Merlin lui rendit son instrument. La Barde sourit en la reprenant.

« Merci. »

Le jeune homme inclina légèrement la tête. Pourquoi était-il en train de penser que ce remerciement n'avait rien à voir avec son aide ? Ou plutôt... Pourquoi avait-il l'impression de n'avoir pas fait que tenir cette flûte pendant qu'Eolhsand retirait ses gants ?

« Où allons-nous enfermer la Fée ? Demanda Arthur.

-Pas besoin de Les enfermer, lui répondit Eolhsand. La musique Les fascine trop. Elles ne s'échapperont pas. »

L'explication que donna Sweostor à Merlin fut un peu différente.

**Le pouvoir de Merlin les empêchera de partir.**

Le jeune Enchanteur ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire la petite Dragonne.

**Ton pouvoir... Dans la flûte... Instrument magique... Musique magique... Les Fées viendront. Elles aiment la musique magique.**

Ainsi il avait eu raison. Ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'elle voulait enlever ses gants qu'Eolhsand lui avait confié sa flûte pendant un instant.

Ils attendirent pendant un long moment dans le silence le plus complet. Arthur et Merlin étaient côte à côte dans un coin de la salle. Eolhsand se trouvait toujours au centre de la pièce.

Soudain une douce musique hypnotique s'éleva. Eolhsand s'était mise à jouer. Arthur voulut lui faire signe d'arrêter mais il se tut en voyant une ronde de champignon se mettre à pousser sur le sol de pierre.

Les Fées arrivaient.

Arthur et Merlin s'entreregardèrent puis fixèrent la Barde qui n'avait pas cessé de jouer. Le regard du Prince et celui de l'Enchanteur se croisèrent de nouveau. Comment la Barde avait-elle su pour l'arrivée des Fées ? Ce ne pouvait tout de même pas être le fruit du hasard ?

La musique accéléra, devint encore plus envoûtante.

Les Fées étaient là. Elles ne bougeaient pas. Bientôt Elles se mirent à dodeliner de la tête en rythme. Sur l'épaule de Merlin, l'invisible Sweostor faisait de même.

La petite Dragonner ne tarda pas à joindre sa voix à celle de la flûte d'Eolhsand. C'était cet espèce de roucoulement qui n'appartenait qu'à elle. Merlin sentit le pouvoir de la jeune Dragonne s'acheminer vers la flûte tandis qu'elle chantait. Elle devait être en train de prêter son pouvoir à la Barde pour retenir les Fées ici. Merlin s'inquiéta. Et si Arthur l'entendait ?

Il regarda le Prince. Celui-ci ne semblait faire attention qu'à une chose... Les Fées.

La ronde de champignon disparut. Les Fées restèrent. Arthur en compta une vingtaine, si similaires mais en même temps si différentes. Cela ne tenait parfois qu'à un petit détail... Des ailes ressemblants à des feuilles d'automne chez l'une tandis que chez une autre, elles étaient d'un beau vert printanier.

La musique cessa.

Les Fées étaient toujours là.

Il était dur de distinguer une expression sur un si petit visage mais Arthur aurait presque juré qu'Elles étaient contrariées.

Une voix multiple s'éleva...

Un ordre.

**Continue.**

C'était étrange. Il avait entendu la, les, voix mais pas avec ses oreilles. Comme si c'était...

Arthur regarda Merlin. Le serviteur tapota sa tempe. Oui, Merlin avait raison. La voix était dans leur tête.

**Continue !**

L'ordre était encore plus urgent. La voix d'Eolhsand s'éleva peu après. Elle fit sursauter les deux jeunes hommes.

« Non. »

Les Fées s'approchèrent de la Barde.

**Pourquoi ?**

Eolhsand regarda Arthur et Merlin. C'étaient à eux de jouer maintenant mais les deux jeunes hommes restaient là, les bras ballants à observer les Fées. La femme blanche leva les yeux au ciel.

**L'Ancienne religion Merlin. Tout a un prix.**

L'Enchanteur sursauta de nouveau en entendant la voix mentale de la Dragonne.

**Invoque le prix...**

Merlin comprit. Comment avait-il pu oublier cette règle qu'il avait si douloureusement apprise ? Il remercia mentalement Sweostor puis...

« J'en appelle aux Préceptes de l'Ancienne Religion. Si vous voulez que la musique continue, il faudra en payer le Prix. »

Arthur lui lança un regard horrifié. Il avait déjà arrêté des gens pour moins que ça. Merlin se pencha vers le Prince et lui glissa à l'oreille.

« C'est la seule solution Sire. Les Fées sont nées de la Magie. Elles obéissent à ses règles. Pas aux nôtres. »

Merlin avait sans doute raison mais tout ceci ne plaisait guère à Arthur. Ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire conduisait normalement les gens au bûcher.

« Comment sais-tu tout ça ? » réalisa soudain Arthur.

Merlin sembla mal à l'aise pendant un court instant.

« Avec toutes les recherches que je fais avec Gaïus dès qu'une créature surnaturelle nous attaque, j'ai fini par retenir deux ou trois trucs. »

Les Fées avaient profité de leur petit conciliabule pour s'approcher d'eux. Elles semblaient sur le point de leur dire quelque chose mais Elles tournèrent soudain la tête vers Eolhsand.

**Pourquoi ne rien leur dire ?**

Arthur fixa la Barde. Non, c'était impossible qu'Elles s'adressent à la femme blanche.

**Emrys-Myrddin...**

Ce nom glaça Merlin. Il regarda Arthur mais... Mais le Prince avait le regard perdu dans le vide. Le jeune homme s'inquiéta. Qu'arrivait-il à Arthur ?

**Nous voulons te parler seuls à seuls. Le Roi d'Albion ne peut nous entendre. Telle est notre volonté.**

Sweostor en profita pour redevenir visible. Elle inclina la tête. Toutes les Fées firent de même.

**Les Prophéties disent vrai. Tu seras l'Enchanteur le plus puissant d'Albion. Seul un puissant Sorcier peut avoir un Dragon comme familier.**

« Que voulez-vous de moi ? »

**Sois notre messager auprès du Roi d'Albion. Nous ne pouvons pas révéler notre Secret contre la musique de la Gardienne Blanche. Ce n'est pas le bon Prix. Mais toi, tu sais la vérité. Fais croire au Roi d'Albion que nous t'avons tout dit. Nous ferons ensuite un pacte avec lui.**

Cela semblait être la seule solution.

« Faites comme il vous plaira. » leur dit Merlin.

Les Fées esquissèrent un pas de danse. Arthur cligna des yeux.

**Tu es le Fils de l'Homme qui hait la Magie. Nous ne voulons pas te parler.**

Arthur dut faire appel à tout son bon sens pour ne pas éclater de rage en face du ton méprisant que venait d'adopter les Fées. Il pensa aux Bébés. Il faisait ça pour les Enfants de Camelot. Il devait juste penser à eux.

« Alors utilisez un messager. »

Les Fées firent semblant de réfléchir.

**As-tu confiance en cet Homme ?**

Vingt petits doigts montrèrent Merlin.

Arthur regarda son Serviteur.

« Oui. » dit-il sans hésiter un seul instant.

**Qu'il en soit fait selon notre volonté. Il sera notre Messager.**

Merlin fit donc semblant d'écouter les Fées puis il se tourna vers le Prince.

« Un Sorcier a attiré leur Reine en jouant de la musique. Il l'a capturée et il la retient maintenant en otage. Sans leur Reine, les Fées sont incapables d'effectuer la Danse qui leur permet de se maintenir en vie. Si on les débarrasse du Sorcier et si on leur rend leur Reine, Elles cesseront de nous ennuyer, expliqua Merlin.

-Peuvent-elles nous conduire jusqu'à lui ? »

Merlin consulta les Fées du regard.

« Oui, finit-il par dire, mais il faudra Les laisser enlever un enfant la nuit prochaine. Elles nous laisseront alors Les suivre et Elles nous conduiront ainsi jusqu'à lui. »

La possibilité d'un nouvel enlèvement ennuyait considérablement Arthur. Il devait protéger Camelot et ses habitants. Il ne pouvait pas laisser les Fées enlever un enfant sous ses yeux. Bien sûr, Elles l'avaient déjà fait la nuit précédente mais il n'avait rien pu faire. Les Fées avaient disparu avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de bouger.

Mais en même temps, s'il Les laissait faire, toute cette histoire serait terminée la nuit suivante et les bébés seraient de retour chez leurs parents. Quelle était la meilleure solution pour le bien de Camelot ? Attendre et parvenir aux Sorciers par d'autres moyens ou suivre les Fées ?

« Je suis d'accord. »

Cela ne lui plaisait guère mais il n'avait pas d'autres choix. Il fallait que les bébés soient rendus à leurs parents le plus vite possible. Mais... Il allait devoir faire confiance à des Créatures Magiques et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. La Magie était maléfique et des Créatures nées d'elles devaient l'être encore plus. Puis Arthur se souvint de la licorne. La licorne était née de la magie mais elle n'était pas maléfique. Il ne savait que penser de tout cela.

Arthur était perdue dans ses pensées. C'est la voix de Merlin qui le ramena à la réalité.

« Les Fées disent que Camelot aura leur éternelle reconnaissance pour avoir aider à libérer leur Reine mais Elles pensent que rendre les bébés est un Prix bien trop faible. Elles promettent donc de vous montrer la Danse qui les maintient en vie et Elles jurent d'aider Camelot en cas d'attaque.

-Je ne pense pas que mon Père ait envie d'avoir de tels alliés. »

Merlin grimaça.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Arthur.

-Elles refusent d'aider votre père Sire. »

Merlin préféra passer sous silence les propos exactes des Fées concernant Uther.

« Elles n'aideront Camelot en cas d'attaque que lorsque vous serez Roi. »

Arthur regarda les Fées. Que pouvait-il bien répondre à ça ?

Merlin continuait d'écouter ce que les Fées lui disaient. Un certain malaise s'empara de lui. Ce qui allait suivre n'allait pas du tout plaire au Prince.

« Le Pacte sera scellé selon les termes de l'Ancienne Religion. Une partie de vous contre une partie d'Elles. Si le contrat n'est pas respecté, celui qui s'en est détourné sera maudit ainsi que toute sa lignée.

-Quoi !

-Désolé. Je ne fais que répéter ce qu'Elles disent. »

Si Arthur avait su que ce plan le mènerait aussi loin il n'y aurait jamais participé. Il était en train de trahir son père ! Si un jour ce dernier apprenait ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là, Uther le tuerait sans hésiter.

C'était pour les enfants. Il faisait ça pour les enfants. Les enfants devaient revenir à Camelot.

Arthur prononça les mots fatidiques avec une pointe d'hésitation.

« Je suis d'accord. Je jure de respecter les termes du Contrat. »

Un sourire machiavélique naquit soudain sur les lèvres de Merlin.

« Je suis désolé Sire. »

Arthur poussa un léger cri de douleur. Il n'aurait jamais cru Merlin aussi rapide. La seconde d'après, le Prince avait une petite plaque douloureuse au niveau du cuir chevelu tandis que Merlin avait une petite touffe de cheveux blond dans les mains.

« Chut Sire vous allez réveillez les autres, murmura Merlin pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Tu vas me le payer.

-Avec plaisir. »

Merlin avança ensuite vers les Fées et il leur confia ce qu'il venait de subtiliser si douloureusement à Arthur. En échange, chaque Fée lui tendit une mèche de cheveux entremêlées de verdure. Le Serviteur se tourne ensuite vers le Prince. Celui-ci avait de nouveau le regard dans le vide.

Les Fées... Si Elles étaient capables de lui parler sans qu'Arthur ne les entende, pourquoi le plonger dans cet état ?

**Il y a été plongé à chaque fois que nous t'avons parlé.**

L'Enchanteur ne s'en était même pas rendu compte.

« Vous avez quelque chose d'autres à dire ? » leur demanda-t-il.

**Tu as la confiance du Grand Roi. Un jour, il faudra lui dire ce que tu es car la découverte impromptue de la vérité pourrait détruire cette confiance à jamais.**

Les Fées s'en allèrent après ces quelques mots. Tandis qu'il méditait sur ces dernières paroles, Merlin crut entendre murmurer :

« Si c'était aussi simple, l'avenir serait loin d'être aussi flou et incertain. »

Le jeune homme se retourna. Eolhsand le regardait. Arthur et lui avaient complètement oublié la Barde. Il regarda ensuite le Prince. Il semblait désespéré.

« Jamais mon père ne devra être au courant de tout ça. »

Il regarda Merlin puis Eolhsand.

« Vous m'avez bien compris. Jamais ! »

...

* * *

PvC : Dis... t'es malade ?

A : Non. Pourquoi ?

PvC : T'as vu la longueur de ce chapitre par rapport aux autres... Tu dois avoir mangé quelque chose de pas frais c'est pas possible autrement.

A : Ah... Ah... Ah...

Silence

A : Désolée je n'ai pas pu mettre le chapitre hier car je n'ai pas eu le temps de procéder à sa relecture et à sa correction. Le magasin où je bosse vient de rouvrir après travaux, j'ai donc dû aller y faire un tour pour voir ce qu'il y avait de nouveau.

PvC : Et si tu leur disais que tu es aussi allée faire un tour dans les magasins pour la fin des soldes !

A : Mais chuuuut ! Comme d'habitude, merci à ilai, sat1 et lelumi pour leur review (lelumi je n'ai toujours pas regardé les trailers. Dès que je le fais, je t'envoie un MP avec mon avis !). Maintenant, il faut cliquer sur "review this chapter". Je serais tentée de dire qu'un petit bonjour me suffit mais... si en même temps vous pourriez me dire ce que vous pensez de tout ça ça serait vraiment très sympa ! Lecteur manifestez-vous ! Je ne mords pas !

* * *

_édité le 15/12/2011 _


	38. Scène 36

**Scène 36 : un Serment et un Sort**

**.**

Merlin se trouvait devant la porte de la chambre d'Arthur. Ses bras étaient encombrés par un lourd plateau encore plus chargé de victuailles que d'habitude car ce matin le Prince n'avait presque pas touché à son petit déjeuner. La femme qui dirigeait les cuisines et qui connaissait Arthur depuis sa plus tendre enfance s'en était inquiétée et elle avait donc décidé que le Prince devait maintenant mourir de faim, une chose auquel il fallait absolument remédier.

Comment Merlin allait-il réussir à ouvrir cette porte ? Il aurait pu appeler mais il n'était pas sûr qu'Arthur se trouve dans sa chambre... Et puis ce n'était pas le rôle d'un Prince d'ouvrir à son serviteur. Il ne restait donc qu'une seule solution.

Le jeune homme regarda rapidement à gauche puis à droite pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un dans le couloir. Personne. Il regarda de nouveau la porte.

Ses pupilles devinrent d'or. La porte s'ouvrit légèrement. Il élargit l'espace d'un coup de pied.

Arthur était dans la chambre. Merlin s'attendit aussitôt à des reproches pour avoir osé ouvrir la porte d'un coup de pied mais rien ne vint.

Le Prince était debout prêt de la fenêtre. Il observait ce qui se passait dehors d'un air pensif.

Merlin avança d'un pas silencieux. Il voulut déposer le plateau sur la table sans faire le moindre bruit mais un verre en équilibre précaire décida soudain que le sol semblait beaucoup plus intéressant que le plateau sur lequel il se trouvait actuellement. Il tomba... Et s'arrêta avant de toucher le sol puis il retrouva sa place sur le plateau du serviteur.

Le jeune homme regarda Arthur. Le Prince n'avait pas fait attention à ce qui venait de se passer. Il ne semblait faire attention à rien. Merlin en profita pour rappeler à l'ordre celle qui était à l'origine de ce petit tour. Il envoya toutes ses pensées courroucées vers Sweostor. La petite dragonne voletait à ses côtés, invisible de tous.

**Merlin ?**

La voix dans son esprit était timide.

Merlin lui envoya ensuite tous les souvenirs des exécutions auxquelles il avait assisté. Il lui montra Kilgharrah enchaîné dans les grottes qui se trouvaient sous le Château. Sweostor couina.

Le bruit qu'elle venait de faire tira enfin Arthur de ses pensées.

« Un simple ''je suis là' aurait suffit. Tu n'avais pas besoin de couiner.

-Je me suis cogné contre la table en déposant le plateau. » mentit Merlin tout en commençant à mettre sur la table ce qu'il avait apporté.

Arthur écarquilla les yeux en voyant toute la nourriture que son serviteur était en train de déposer sur la table en question.

« Tu veux nourrir une armée ?

-Ce matin, vous avez renvoyé votre petit déjeuner aux cuisines sans y avoir touché, répondit Merlin, alors... »

Arthur lui fit signe de se taire. Il avait compris. Il s'assit tandis que Merlin finissait de décharger le plateau.

« Assied-toi. » ordonna Arthur après qu'il eut fini.

Merlin obéit.

« Mange. »

Le serviteur prit un air surpris.

« Écoute. Il y a trop de nourriture pour moi seul et je sais bien que si j'en renvoie une partie en cuisine, on cherchera à me gaver comme une oie ce soir et demain. Puisque tu es mon serviteur, je t'ordonne de m'aider à manger tout ça. »

Merlin eut du mal à ne pas éclater de rire après cet ordre. Arthur prit les fruits qui se trouvaient sur une grande assiette pour les mettre sur la table. Il tendit ensuite le plat à Merlin.

« Tiens c'est pour toi. Sers-nous maintenant. »

Le jeune homme obéit au Prince. Arthur et Merlin se mirent à manger dans le silence le plus complet.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses de la magie ? » demanda soudain Arthur.

Merlin faillit étouffer en entendant cette question. Après avoir enfin fini de tousser, il put enfin répondre.

« J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre Sire

-Tu m'as très bien compris. » répliqua Arthur.

Un silence.

« La Magie est quelque chose de maléfique. » répondit Merlin sans conviction.

Il aurait voulu dire autre chose. Il aurait voulu dire à Arthur que la Magie était quelque chose de magnifique, qu'il n'était jamais aussi heureux que lorsqu'il était en train de l'utiliser. Il aurait voulu lui dire que la Magie faisait partie de lui. Que pour lui, l'utiliser est aussi naturelle que de respirer. Il aurait voulu lui dire que la Magie lui était aussi indispensable que de l'air ou de l'eau. Il en avait besoin pour vivre. Il ne pouvait pas y renoncer. Elle faisait partie de lui, tellement partie de lui.

« Je veux une réponse honnête Merlin. »

Le Prince avait l'air contrarié.

« Ne me demandez pas ça. Tout mais pas ça, murmura Merlin tout bas, si bas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? » demanda Arthur.

L'Enchanteur resta silencieux. Le Prince se méprit sur les raisons de ce silence.

« Tu peux parler librement. Rien ne sortira d'ici. »

Merlin regarda Arthur pendant un long moment puis il éleva enfin la voix.

« Et vous, que pensez-vous de la Magie Sire ? »

Arthur le foudroya du regard.

« Je ne suis que votre humble serviteur. Mon opinion n'a aucune importance. Seule la vôtre compte. » ajouta Merlin d'un ton neutre.

Arthur soupira. Il avait compris. Merlin ne répondrait pas à sa question mais s'il voulait sa position sur le sujet, il allait la lui donner de ce pas... En tout honnêteté.

« Je ne sais pas Merlin. Je ne sais plus. La magie est maléfique. J'ai eu tellement de preuve à ce propos. La magie est maléfique. Mon père a raison mais... Mais je n'arrête pas de penser aux exceptions que nous avons rencontré. La licorne. Les Fées cette nuit. Balinor qui a finit par vouloir nous aider... »

Et il y avait aussi ce petit orbe bleu qui l'avait guidé hors de la grotte il y avait plus de deux ans...

« Pourquoi me poser cette question ? Demanda Merlin. Pourquoi ne pas la poser à Gaïus. Il en sait plus que moi sur...

-Je ne voulais pas que mon père soit au courant. J'ai des doutes alors que je ne devrais pas en avoir et c'est inacceptable.

-Gaïus ne lui aurait rien dit Sire. »

Arthur haussa les épaules.

« Peut-être ai-je eu l'impression que tu en savais presque autant que lui sur le sujet. Regarde ce qui s'est passé cette nuit. Sans toi, je ne serais arrivé à rien. »

Pourquoi lui disait-il tout ceci ? C'était ce qu'Arthur était en train de se demander. Merlin n'était qu'un serviteur. Mais il était maintenant lancé.

« Écoute Merlin, Gaïus est âgé. Je prie pour qu'il ne nous quitte pas trop vite mais c'est une éventualité à laquelle il faut penser. »

Merlin baissa la tête. Sans qu'Arthur ne le voit, il toucha la table en bois pour conjurer le mauvais sort. Ça portait malheur de parler de la mort de quelqu'un.

« Quand je serai Roi, ajouta Arthur, j'aurai besoin de quelqu'un comme lui, de quelqu'un qui s'y connaisse en matière de magie... »

Heureusement que personne n'était ici, avec eux. Beaucoup n'auraient pas apprécié les paroles qu'il était sur le point de prononcer. Lui-même, deux ans plus tôt, il n'aurait jamais pu les prononcer. Les serviteurs devaient rester serviteurs.

« J'aurai besoin de quelqu'un comme toi. » conclut Arthur.

Merlin avait l'air indécis. N'importe qui l'aurait déjà remercié pour le compliment et lui aurait demandé de quelle manière il pouvait lui témoigner sa reconnaissance mais pas Merlin. Merlin était indécis. Arthur n'en prit pas ombrage. Avant si. Certainement. Mais plus maintenant.

« Vous... Vous ne voulez plus que je sois votre serviteur ? » demanda le jeune homme d'un ton hésitant.

Arthur inspira profondément. Les paroles qui allaient suivre étaient lourdes de conséquence.

« Tu continueras à me servir mais différemment. Je veux que tu deviennes Conseiller comme Gaïus. Je veux que tu sois mon Conseiller. »

Une lueur de reconnaissance mêlée de surprise apparut dans les yeux du serviteur mais il restait toujours silencieux.

« Dis quelque chose au moins. »

Il garda le silence. Merlin ne savait pas quoi dire puis enfin il osa.

« Pourquoi ? »

Une question maintenant. Toujours pas de remerciement.

« Et bien... Tu es un mauvais serviteur... Tu es incapable de tenir une épée... Mais tu m'es loyal et lorsque tu ne fais pas l'idiot, tu es plutôt de bon conseil. »

Arthur avait lancé tout ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Il redevint ensuite sérieux.

« Crois-moi, je ne me vois pas succéder à mon père pour le moment mais ce jour finira par arriver et... Et j'ai besoin de gens comme toi. Beaucoup n'apprécieront pas mais ainsi que le dit Père, je dois tout faire pour protéger Camelot et je sais que Camelot sera mieux protégée si tu es conseiller et non pas un simple serviteur. »

Merlin prit un air grave après ces quelques mots. Il se leva. Arthur remarqua qu'il avait pris la ficelle entourant le petit gigot qui lui avait été préparé en cuisine. Merlin alla jusqu'à l'un des murs de la chambre, celui où était exposé diverses armes : épées, poignards... Ce n'était que des armes décoratives mais chaque lame était aussi aiguisée que celle qu'Arthur utilisait quotidiennement. Merlin le savait.

Le serviteur s'empara d'un petit poignard et il leva le bras pour couper une mèche de ses cheveux. Il revint ensuite vers Arthur tout en liant la ficelle subtilisée un peu plus tout autour d'elle.

Arthur faillit lui dire quelque chose mais Merlin le fit taire d'un regard. Arthur en fut surpris. Voilà donc ce qui pouvait se cacher derrière le masque de l'imbécile. Le Prince fut plus surpris encore quand Merlin mit un genou à terre juste devant lui. De nouveau il voulut élever la voix mais encore une fois, Merlin plongea son regard dans le sien pour le faire taire.

Merlin avait les yeux bleus. Arthur le savait bien sûr mais jamais il n'avait regardé son Serviteur dans les yeux aussi longtemps. S'il l'avait fait, peut-être aurait-il déjà remarqué les quelques paillettes dorées qui semblaient s'y trouver.

Merlin baissa la tête. Le poing contenant sa mèche de cheveux se posa sur son cœur.

« Arthur, mon Prince, dit-il d'un ton solennel, un jour, mon Roi, je te promets de faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour t'aider à protéger Camelot, pour t'aider à protéger ceux que tu en juges digne. »

Arthur était trop abasourdi pour dire quoi que ce soit alors que Merlin venait de l'appeler par son prénom. Sans oublier son pouvoir... Merlin était un serviteur. Il n'avait aucun pouvoir. S'il n'avait pas été aussi sérieux et solennel, Arthur se serait certainement moqué de lui.

« Et je te jure qu'un jour je ne sais pas quand mais un jour, tu sauras tout ce que je pense réellement de la Magie. »

Merlin inspira et expira profondément. Il avait encore quelque chose à dire mais il ne pouvait pas le faire en face d'Arthur. Il devait attendre d'être sorti pour prononcer les mots qui scelleraient définitivement le serment qu'il venait de prêter.

L'Enchanteur releva la tête. Son regard croisa une nouvelle fois celui d'Arthur. Le jeune Prince crut y voir pendant un instant un reflet doré. Il cligna des yeux. Non. Le regard de Merlin était bleu. Il n'y avait même plus ces paillettes dorées qu'il avait cru apercevoir tout à l'heure.

Le serviteur se releva.

« Je vais débarrasser. »

Merlin entassa tous les plats vides sur le plateau puis il se dirigea vers la porte.

« Merlin ! » appela Arthur.

Le jeune homme se retourna.

« Je te condamne à un après-midi au pilori pour m'avoir appelé par mon prénom et pour m'avoir parlé aussi familièrement. »

Merlin sourit.

« Comme il vous plaira Sire. »

Et il sortit. Dans le couloir, il regarda à droite et à gauche. Il n'y avait personne. Merlin posa le plateau sur le sol. Le dos appuyé contre la porte de la chambre d'Arthur, il prononça les mots de l'Ancienne Religion qu'il n'avait pas pu dire devant Arthur.

« Ceci est un serment scellé selon les termes de l'Ancienne Religion. Si je le romps ou le rejette, je serais maudit immédiatement. »

A peine eut-il prononcer ces mots que quelque chose dans l'air changea. Le silence le plus complet venait de s'installer.

…

Merlin était sorti et avait refermé la porte derrière lui. Arthur était en train de se demander s'il n'avait pas rêvé tout ce qui venait de se passer. Cela semblait si irréel mais il y avait cette mèche de cheveux bruns qui trônait fièrement sur la table, juste sous ses yeux. Merlin avait dû la laisser en débarrassant.

Soudain quelque chose dans l'air changea. Un silence de mort s'installa. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté et pendant un instant, un très court instant, la mèche de cheveux qui se trouvait sur la table se mit à briller.

Tout redevint normal. Dehors un oiseau chantait.

Un terrible soupçon effleura soudain Arthur, un horrible soupçon qui pouvait tout expliquer mais qui ne pouvait que se révéler infondé. On parlait de Merlin bon sang !

Arthur avait espéré que cette conversation sur la Magie lui apporterait la paix de l'esprit. Merlin aurait dû lui dire que la Magie était maléfique, que son père avait raison, que... Mais maintenant c'était tout le contraire et il n'avait que plus de questions.

...

* * *

PvC : C'est officiel ! Tu dois être malade ! Deux chapitres plus longs que d'habitude à la suite... Il doit y avoir baleine sous gravier !

A (ignore PvC) : Je ne sais pas si les autres auteurs sont comme moi mais il arrive parfois qu'un chapitre m'échappe complètement. L'idée est claire. Je me lance dans la rédaction et PAF ! A la fin j'ai quelque chose de complètement différent de mon idée de départ. Cette scène en est un parfait exemple. Ce qui ne devait être qu'un petite conversation sur la magie (donc une scène assez courte) s'est transformée en... en ce que vous venez de lire. A la relecture je n'ai pas eu le courage de reprendre la scène et de la réécrire selon mon idée de départ. Je crois que ce chapitre me plaisait trop pour que j'arrive à le réécrire. Évidement, il a tout de même subi quelques transformations puisqu'il en révélait vraiment beaucoup trop. Sur ce coup-là, je remercie d'ailleurs mon cher et tendre qui m'a aidé à éliminer ce qui était devenu vraiment trop flagrant. Cette scène va toujours un peu trop loin sans doute mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie de la retoucher. J'espère donc qu'elle vous plaira en état

* * *

La Scène 37 sera pour demain. Elle n'a toujours pas de titre mais elle sera là. C'est promis.

* * *

_édité le 20/12/2011 _


	39. Scène 37

**Scène 37 : les Raisons du Sorcier**

**.**

Arthur et Merlin s'étaient évités durant tout le reste de l'après-midi mais ils étaient bien obligés de se retrouver l'un en face de l'autre maintenant. Il n'était pas question pour Arthur d'amener un Chevalier avec lui. Personne ne devait être au courant du Pacte qu'il avait passé avec les Fées. Merlin était le seul à être au courant. Il n'y avait donc que le serviteur que le Prince pouvait emmener avec lui.

Quand ils se retrouvèrent dans la grande salle où se trouvaient les enfants, aucun des deux jeunes hommes n'osa parler de ce qui s'était passé plus tôt mais l'événement était bien présent dans leur esprit. Tout ceci avait semblé si irréel à Arthur qu'il avait décidé de porter la mèche de cheveux sur lui pour se persuader qu'il n'avait rien imaginé.

Comme la nuit précédente, ils endormirent les Chevaliers et les enfants. Comme la nuit précédente, les Fées apparurent mais cette fois-ci, un enfant s'en alla avec elle. Les Fées disparurent mais Elles laissèrent une ligne d'herbe et de fleurs sur le sol qu'Arthur et Merlin suivirent.

Les deux jeunes hommes marchèrent pendant un long moment, toujours en suivant la traînée d'herbes et de fleurs laissée par les Fées. Ils finirent par entrer dans la forêt entourant Camelot. Là, ils eurent un peu plus de mal à suivre la trace laissée par les Fées mais ils finirent tout de même par arriver à destination.

Les Fées étaient de nouveau visibles. Elles étaient en train d'attendre devant une énorme pierre qui fermait l'entrée d'une grotte. La pierre se mit soudain à rouler sans aucune aide. Un homme sortit de la grotte. Merlin et Arthur s'entreregardèrent, surpris. Cet homme n'avait que quelques années de plus qu'eux. Ils s'étaient tous deux attendus à trouver un homme beaucoup plus vieux.

Les Fées et le Sorcier échangèrent quelques mots.

« Que faisons-nous ? Murmura Merlin.

-Nous devons essayer d'entrer dans la grotte. C'est là qu'il doit retenir la Reine. »

**Erreur... Elle est contre son cœur.**

Merlin plissa les yeux pour mieux voir. Sweostor avait raison. Le Sorcier avait quelque chose autour de cou et de la Magie s'en échappait. Merlin montra tout ceci à Arthur.

« Et si elle était dans la boîte qu'il a autour du cou ? »

Arthur se mir rapidement à réfléchir. L'idée n'était pas mauvaise. La Reine des Fées devrait être à peu près de la même taille que Celles qu'il avait rencontré. La garder sur soi était possible mais surtout plus pratique.

« Il faudrait lui prendre ce pendentif, chuchota le Prince.

-Comment ?

-Fais diversion pendant que je lui saute dessus. C'est un Sorcier. Nous devons absolument l'avoir par surprise.

-Et s'il vous entend ?

-Si tu fais diversion il ne fera pas attention à moi. »

Merlin n'était pas convaincu.

« Et si c'était moi qui lui sautait dessus pendant que vous faites diversion ? »

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel devant tant de bêtise. Il s'apprêtait à répliquer mais une voix dure et emplie de reproche s'éleva.

« Ton Maître, puisse-t-il avoir rejoint la Déesse, doit avoir honte de toi. »

Sorcier, Fées, Enchanteur, Prince et Dragon tournèrent la tête dans la même direction. Une silhouette blanche encapuchonnée quitta l'ombre des arbres. Elle baissa la capuche qui cachait son visage. Arthur regarda Merlin. Que faisait la Barde ici ?

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda le Sorcier.

L'apparence de cette femme l'empêcha de l'attaquer. Il avait entendu des histoires sur des femmes aussi blanches que la neige, aux yeux aussi dorés que les Dragons... Ses femmes étaient puissantes. Nul ne devait les attaquer sans crainte d'être aussi tués.

« Si le Grand Dragon Blanc avait su ce que les Sorciers allaient devenir, je suis certaine qu'il aurait choisi de noyer les deux premiers d'entre vous. »

Arthur était horrifié par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il se doutait bien que la Barde connaissait beaucoup de chose sur la magie mais... Quant à Merlin, il se demandait de quoi voulait parler Eolhsand.

**Naissance... Légende... Magie... Secret...**

Il ne comprenait pas non plus ce que voulait dire Sweostor.

« Si le Dragon blanc avait su qu'un Sorcier oserait s'en prendre aux Fées, il...

-J'étais obligé, répliqua soudain le Sorcier. La Magie doit revenir à Camelot. Le Roi Maudit a rompu l'équilibre. Nous ne pouvons pas vivre sans Magie.

-Et tu croies que c'est en enlevant des enfants que tu vas régler le problème ? »

Merlin regarda Arthur. Le Prince avait décidé de ne plus faire attention à ce qui était en train de se dire. Il réglerait ce problème plus tard. Pour le moment, il fallait se concentrer sur cette histoire d'enfants volés. Eolhsand viendrait plus tard.

« Qui es-tu pour me dire ce que je dois faire ? »

Le Sorcier savait ce qu'était cette femme mais il voulait en avoir une confirmation de sa part. Il voulait, devait, la raisonner. Peut-être que s'il lui confiait les raisons des enlèvements, elle le soutiendrait. N'était-elle pas née de la magie elle aussi ?

« Ces enfants ont besoin de moi. Grâce à moi, ils connaîtront le bonheur que procure la Magie. C'est dans leur sang. S'ils ne l'apprennent pas, leur vie n'aura aucun sens, aucune saveur. Seuls la Magie peut leur permettre de s'élever au dessus de leur condition. La Magie doit revenir à Camelot. »

Une petite partie de l'esprit de Merlin, cette petite partie qui n'était faite que de magie, pensa pendant un instant que cet homme avait peut-être raison.

**Faux... Mensonge... Magie revenir à Camelot grâce à toi...**

Merlin n'eut pas le temps de répondre à Sweostor. Arthur lui donna un petit coup sur l'épaule. Le Prince avait un poignard à la main.

« La Barde sera notre diversion. Approche-toi du Sorcier et débrouille-toi pour lui reprendre la Reine. Je m'occupe du reste. »

Il lui mit le poignard dans la main.

« Si tu pouvais essayer de le blesser en même temps... »

Le serviteur inclina la tête. Il avait compris. Merlin s'éloigna pour prendre le Sorcier à revers tandis qu'Arthur se déchargeait de l'arc et des flèches qu'il avait emporté avec lui.

« Sweostor. » murmura Merlin après s'être suffisamment éloigné d'Arthur.

La Dragonne roucoula.

« Je vais sauter sur cet homme. Profites-en pour lui prendre ce qu'il a autour du cou. »

Sweostor inclina la tête même si Merlin ne pouvait pas la voir. Le serviteur regarda ensuite du côté d'Arthur. Ce dernier avait l'air prêt.

« Tu enlèves ces enfants pour une autre raison. C'est ce que m'ont murmuré les étoiles, était en train de dire Eolhsand. Tu cherches autres choses mais je n'arrive pas à savoir ce que c'est. »

Le Sorcier n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Merlin s'était jeté sur lui. Le Sorcier ne réussit pas à l'éviter et les deux hommes roulèrent à terre. Merlin releva aussitôt la tête. Il vit la boîte que le Sorcier avait autour du cou s'éloigner toute seule d'eux. Il sourit. Sweostor avait réussi. L'Enchanteur poussa ensuite un bref soupir de soulagement en la voyant ; enfin en voyant la boîte ; se diriger vers Eolhsand. Mais il n'aurait pas dû se laisser distraire. Une brusque douleur éclata au niveau de son épaule. Merlin faillit crier. Il se tourna vers le Sorcier et il ne fut pas surpris de voir deux boules de feu orangées léviter au dessus de ses mains ouvertes. Une pensée incongrue lui vint alors à l'esprit. Pourquoi son feu à lui était-il bleu ?

« Merlin pousse-toi ! » cria Eolhsand.

Il obéit sans chercher à réfléchir. Arthur avait tiré sa première flèche. Le Sorcier chercha à la dévier mais il ne put l'éviter complètement. La flèche se ficha dans son épaule. Les flammes au dessus de ses paumes grossirent immédiatement et avant qu'Arthur n'ait eu le temps de décocher sa seconde flèche, il les lança sur le Prince. Arthur réussit à éviter la première mais pas la deuxième. Merlin n'avait rien pu faire.

L'Enchanteur voulut se précipiter vers Arthur mais le Sorcier se dressa devant lui. Merlin remarqua qu'il avait retiré la flèche de son épaule. Il saignait.

Une main enflammée s'approcha du torse de Merlin. Sa Magie réagit automatiquement et elle ne fit pas dans la subtilité. Elle repoussa le Sorcier loin de lui. Ce dernier tomba puis se releva. Merlin crut qu'il allait de nouveau chercher à l'attaquer mais il n'en fut rien. Le Sorcier l'examinait intensément. Merlin en profita pour se rapprocher d'Arthur.

« Un jour la Magie devra entrer dans la clandestinité, murmura Eolhsand. Un jour, un Roi décidera que la Magie sera responsable de tous les maux de la terre et il l'interdira. Mais un jour, la Magie reviendra. Elle choisira un enfant et comme les premiers des Sorciers, il naîtra empli de pouvoir... »

Les yeux du Sorcier s'écarquillèrent. Non. C'était impossible.

« Emrys ? » murmura-t-il.

Celui qu'il cherchait se trouvait sous ses yeux et il n'était pas un enfant contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru. Pourquoi ? Ce jeune homme allait devenir le Sorcier le plus puissant d'Albion. Pourquoi était-il au service du Traître ? Pourquoi laissait-il le fils du Traître lui donner des ordres ?

Le Sorcier ne put s'appesantir sur cette question plus longtemps. Il avait du mal à respirer. Quelque chose serrait sa poitrine. Il baissa la tête. Des branches de lierre entouraient son torse. Tout autour de lui, les Fées étaient en train de danser.

« Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! Je vais tuer votre Reine ! »

Une voix à l'accent naturellement chantant s'éleva.

**Tu comptes me tuer Sorcier maudit ? Comment ?**

Le Sorcier se tourna vers l'origine de cette voix. La femme blanche qui l'avait provoqué n'était plus seule. Un Dragon blanc aux yeux aussi dorés que les siens se tenait sur son épaule. Au dessus de ses paumes, il y avait une femme mesurant un pouce. Ses cheveux étaient d'un roux éclatant et ses yeux étaient aussi verts que la mousse. Des branches de lierre s'enroulaient autour de son corps frêle et lui tenaient lieu de vêtement. Ces ailes ressemblaient aux feuilles de cette plantes grimpante.

La Reine... A quelle moment avait-elle été libérée ? Il aurait dû ensorcelé la boîte qui la retenait.

La Reine se mit à chanter. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'entendait mais comme à chaque fois, il pensa que sa voix était le plus pur des instruments qu'il n'avait jamais écouté.

Tout autour de lui, les Fées dansaient et s'il n'avait pas été attaché, il les aurait certainement suivi dans leur danse. Il en avait tellement envie.

Non ! Il ne voulait pas danser ! C'étaient Elles qui le lui faisaient croire. Si jamais il entrait dans la danse tout serait fini pour lui et les bébés, les enfants... Il devait résister à cette envie... Pour les bébés... Pour les enfants...

Tout autour de lui les Fées dansaient. Il fut libéré du lierre qui le retenait. Il essaya de résister mais l'envie était plus forte. Bientôt, il esquissa un pas de danse.

Tout autour de lui les Fées dansaient. Il faisait de même. Il continuerait de danser jusqu'à l'épuisement. C'était ce qui arrivait aux humains qui se laissaient prendre dans la Danse des Fées.

Tout autour de lui les Fées dansaient. Il se trompait. Il n'allait pas mourir d'épuisement. Les Fées lui réservait un autre sort.

Tout autour de lui les Fées dansaient. Il vieillissait.

…

Merlin releva la tête en entendant un chant s'élever. Il regarda les Fées entraîner le Sorcier dans leur danse. Il le vit vieillir. Son visage se couvrit de rides. Ses cheveux blanchirent. Ses mouvements ralentirent.

« Comment va le Prince ? »

Merlin tourna la tête. Eolhsand s'était agenouillée à ses côtés. Elle n'avait pas entendu sa réponse et elle était en train d'examiner Arthur.

Sweostor passa de l'épaule de la Barde à celle de Merlin.

**Mission accompli...** l'entendit chantonner l'Enchanteur.

Il lui gratta la tête pour la féliciter. Elle ronronna.

« Que font-elles ? » Demanda-t-il à Eolhsand après avoir jeté un léger coup d'œil aux Fées.

En cet instant, il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi vieux que le Sorcier.

« Elles font ce qui doit être fait, lui dit Eolhsand. Pouvoir magique ou non, tout humain qui s'attaque à des créatures magiques doit s'attendre à des représailles.

-Il avait une raison.

-Une mauvaise raison, répliqua la Barde. Ce n'est pas en attaquant Uther de front que nous ferons revenir la Magie à Camelot. Nous devons attendre. Un autre temps viendra. »

Merlin la fixa.

« Que faites-vous ici ?

-Je vous ai suivi. Il n'y a aucun tour derrière ma présence. Je vous ai juste suivi. Comment va ton épaule ? »

Merlin n'avait plus mal depuis longtemps. Il ne se souvenait même plus d'avoir été blessé. Il n'avait pensé qu'à Arthur. Il regarda rapidement. Il n'avait rien.

« Ta magie... » en conclut Eolhsand.

Elle reprit son examen d'Arthur. Merlin remarqua qu'elle avait enlevé un de ces gants. Elle prenait bien soin de ne pas toucher Arthur avec sa main nue. Elle se contentait de la promener au dessus de son corps. Elle poussa bientôt un soupir de soulagement.

« Tout va bien... Il est juste inconscient.

-Je sais. Je ne comprends pas. Il a reçu une boule de feu de plein fouet. Il aurait dû... »

Eolhsand sourit.

« Je crois qu'il peut te remercier. »

Sa main gantée plongea dans l'une des poches d'Arthur. Elle en sortit une mèche de cheveux brun qu'elle posa sur sa main nue. Eolhsand ferma le poing. Ses yeux dorés brillèrent pendant un court instant. Si Merlin avait encore douté de sa nature magique, à cet instant tous ces soupçons auraient été levés.

« Camelot ne peut être protégée si elle perd son défenseur. Tu as forgé un puissant talisman Myrddin. »

Merlin aurait dû lui demander comment elle avait su pour la promesse qu'il avait faite à Arthur mais le Prince était en train de se réveiller. Eolhsand replaça rapidement la mèche de cheveux dans sa poche.

Arthur se redressa brusquement.

« Le sorcier ! Où est... »

Sa tête se mit à tourner. Il poussa un gémissement de douleur.

« Vous ne devriez pas vous agiter ainsi Sire, lui dit Eolhsand en posant sa main gantée sur son épaule. Vous vous êtes cognés en cherchant à éviter une attaque du Sorcier.

-Où...»

**Nous nous sommes occupées de lui.**

Une femme aux vêtements de lierre venait de se matérialiser devant lui. Ce devait être la Reine des Fées.

**Elles m'ont dit ce que vous avez fait. Je vous en remercie Arthur Pendragon. Je respecterai le Pacte que vous avez passé avec Elles.**

Elle arrache une feuille de lierre de sa coiffure et la lui donna.

**Merci Arthur Pendragon.**

Le Prince garda le silence.

**Dès que vous vous sentirez mieux, je vous conduirai dans son repaire. Je vous conduirai auprès des enfants.**

...

* * *

PvC : Il y a vraiment baleine sous gravie ! T'as vu la longueur de celui-là !

A : Il est comme les deux derniers.

PvC (sourire démoniaque) : c'est pour ça que tu as mis aussi longtemps à le taper...

A (fait comme si elle n'avait rien entendu) : Merci à sat1, ilai et lelumi. Je tape la scène 38 ; qui est plus courte ; et je la met ! Review maintenant s'il vous plait !

* * *

_édité le 20/12/2011 _


	40. Scène 38

**Scène 38 : Dilemme**

**.**

La Reine et les Fées guidèrent Arthur, Merlin et Eolhsand à travers le dédale de la grotte. Pendant leur longue marche, Arthur lança de temps en temps des regards méfiants à la Barde. Il s'était promis d'avoir une conversation avec elle.

Les humains et les Fées finirent par arriver dans une luxuriante vallée au fond de laquelle s'élevait un petit manoir. Tout ceci laissa le Prince, l'Enchanteur et la Barde bouche-bée.

**Nous avons dû l'aider à bâtir tout ceci. Il n'était pas assez puissant pour le faire seul.**

La Reine des Fées ne leur donna aucune autre explication.

Ils arrivèrent au manoir. Un cri joyaux les accueillit.

« Papa ! Tu es rentré ! »

Une dizaine d'enfant surgirent devant eux. Le plus vieux devait avoir une dizaine d'années. Le plus jeune trois ou quatre. Ils virent les nouveaux arrivant. La surprise laissa vite la place à la haine.

« Meurtrier ! »

Un enfant prononça quelques mots en ancien langage. Ses mains s'enflammèrent.

« Les Pendragons doivent mourir ! »

Mais soudain le regard des enfants perdirent toute lueur de haine. Les flammes disparurent. Les enfants restèrent immobiles, le regard dans le vide.

Face au regard interrogateur d'Arthur, Merlin montra discrètement les Fées. Le Prince se tourna vers Elles.

« Qui sont ces enfants ? »

Mais il se doutait de la réponse.

**Je suis enfermée depuis des années. Une décennie sans doute. Avant ce n'était qu'un ou deux enfants par an. Mais il y a quelques temps... Chaque nuit, il fallait lui ramener un enfant. Nous ne savons pas pourquoi.**

Qu'allait-il faire de ces enfants ? Il n'était pas question de les ramener à Camelot. Son père allait les tuer jusqu'au dernier s'il faisait ça.

« Et leurs parents ? »

**Nos changeling ne vivent pas longtemps. Ces enfants sont morts pour leur parents.**

Une idée germa dans l'esprit d'Arthur. Il voulut la repousser aussitôt mais... Il était Prince. Il devait protéger Camelot. Il ne pouvait pas fournir de nouveaux soldats à ses ennemis. Mais il ne voulait pas voir ces enfants mourir. C'était sans doute la seule solution.

Arthur regarda Merlin. Il voulait lui demander son avis. Son serviteur avait l'air désolé. Il était certainement parvenu aux mêmes conclusions que lui.

La main d'Eolhsand se posa sur le bras du Prince. Elle était aussi désolée que Merlin.

« Je suis Barde, murmura-t-elle. Je sais où trouver les Druides. Ils ne se méfieront pas de moi. »

Arthur repensa à ce qu'avait dit la Barde lorsqu'elle faisait face au Sorcier.

« Je devrais vous traîner devant un tribunal pour sorcellerie.

-Je ne suis pas Sorcière. » répondit-elle.

Arthur soupira. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Cette femme était suspecte mais elle l'avait aidé. Il savait déjà qu'il allait regretter sa décision mais il avait d'autres problèmes pour le moment. Mais une chose était sûre, il la surveillerait de près.

« Je vous laisse la vie sauve pour les services que vous venez de rendre à Camelot mais il n'y aura pas de seconde fois. »

Eolhsand s'inclina.

« Occupons-nous des bébés. Eolhsand, vous reviendrez plus tard pour conduire ces enfants auprès des druides. »

Arthur se tourna vers les Fées.

« Pourriez-vous vous occuper d'eux en attendant ? »

**Vous m'avez libéré. Nous ferons tout ce que vous voulez.**

Arthur les remercia.

Le regard empli de fierté que Merlin posait sur lui n'échappa pas au jeune Prince. Merlin pensait certainement qu'il avait pris les bonnes décisions. Arthur aurait aimé en être aussi sûr que lui.

...

* * *

PvC (pousse un soupir de soulagement) : Les chapitres ont retrouvé une longueur normale.

A : Et elle se croit drôle en plus.

PvC : Très.

A : Bon... Prochain chapitre lundi. On entame la dernière ligne droite mesdames. J'espère pouvoir poster les chapitre restant la semaine prochaine malgré mes vacances. Ensuite deux petites semaines de pauses et on entame l'épisode 2 !

* * *

_édité le 20/12/2011 _


	41. Scène 39

**Scène 39 : le Retour des Héros**

**.**

La nouvelle se transmit comme une traînée de poudre. Le Prince Arthur avait retrouvé les enfants enlevés et il les avait ramenés à leur parents sain et saufs. Voilà ce qu'apprirent le Roi et tous ses conseillers alors que leur réunion était en train de prendre fin.

Lorsqu'un garde leur annonça la bonne nouvelle, Uther et Gaïus échangèrent un regard soulagé. L'un et l'autre s'étaient rendu compte de la disparition du Prince et de son serviteur. Uther était inquiet pour Arthur. Gaïus était inquiet pour le Prince et Merlin.

Le Roi ordonna au garde de conduire son fils dans la salle du trône le plus vite possible.

…

La salle du trône était pleine quand Arthur y entra. Son regard croisa de suite celui de son père. Uther souriait fièrement.

Le Prince s'avança vers lui. Merlin et Eolhsand, qui se trouvaient quelques pas derrière lui, le suivirent. La présence du serviteur n'étonna personne. Celle de la Barde était déjà beaucoup plus insolite.

Arrivé devant Uther, Arthur inclina la tête tandis que Merlin et Eolhsand plongeaient dans une profonde révérence.

Le Roi leur fit signe de se redresser.

« Nous avons appris ce que vous avez fait pour Camelot. Qu'en est-il du Sorcier ?

-Il est mort, annonça Arthur. Les forces maléfiques qu'il avait invoquées pour l'aider dans sa sinistre tâche se sont retournées contre lui. »

Tout en prononçant ses mots, Arthur se dit qu'il ne mentait pas vraiment à son père. Après tout c'était bien les Fées qui avaient tué le Sorcier.

« Ce soir sera donc un soir de fête. » conclut Uther.

Le Roi regarda Merlin.

« Je ne regrette pas le jour où tu es devenu le serviteur de mon fils. Tu le sers bien. Tu as toutes mes félicitations. »

Merlin regarda Gaïus. Le médecin esquissa une rapide courbette. Merlin comprit. Il s'inclina devant le Roi.

Uther s'adressa ensuite à Eolhsand.

« J'ignore quel a été votre rôle dans toute cette histoire mais je vous en remercie Dame Eolhsand.

-Je n'ai fait que faire part de mes connaissances sur la Magie à votre fils Votre Majesté. »

Arthur et Merlin se retinrent de regarder la Barde à cause du mensonge éhonté qu'elle venait de proférer.

« J'espère que vous nous ferez l'honneur de jouer pendant la fête ma Dame, ajouta Uther. On m'a dit que votre musique était divine. »

La femme blanche s'inclina.

« Je vous remercie de ce compliment Votre Altesse. Je me tiens à votre disposition pour tout le temps de mon séjour entre vos murs. »

Elle se redressa et Merlin l'entendit murmurer.

« Puisse-t-il durer longtemps. »

...

* * *

PvC regarde les tous petits yeux d'Ahélya d'un air goguenard.

PvC : Toujours pas remise de la nuit d'écriture du forum francophone ? C'était samedi pourtant. (petit résumé de la soirée ici : forum . fanfiction . net/topic/77280/29416284/1/

A (étouffe un bâillement) : Je me suis encore couché tard hier soir. Petite soirée entre amis... D'ailleurs vous aurez sans doute remarqué que l'une des fics écrite dans la soirée est ici (c'est pas la meilleure mais c'est pas la plus mauvaise que j'ai faite non plus...). Demain je pars en vacances mais les chapitres continuerons d'être publié pendant toute cette semaine (Scène 40 : Une question de Danse et de Magie)

* * *

_édité le 20/12/2011 _


	42. Scène 40

**Scène 40 : Une question de Danse et de Magie**

**.**

Arthur et Merlin finirent par réussir à s'échapper de la fête qu'avait organisé Uther. Les deux jeunes hommes se rendirent dans la forêt qui entourait Camelot. Les Fées leur avaient donné rendez-vous à cet endroit afin qu'ils puissent assister à leur Danse. Comme la nuit précédente, c'est une chemin de fleurs et d'herbe qui les conduisit jusqu'à Elles.

L'endroit où allait avoir lieu le « bal » n'était pas très loin du Lac de Freya. Merlin se promit intérieurement d'y aller après avoir assisté à la Danse de vie des Fées.

A peine furent-ils arrivés dans la petit clairière où allait se produite la danse qu'une voix aussi pure que le cristal s'éleva. La Reine des Fées chantait. Bientôt ce son magnifique fut accompagné d'une musique assez lente alors qu'il n'y avait aucun orchestre à ses côtés.

Les Fées qui se trouvaient autour d'Elle commencèrent à danser. Elles formaient une ronde. Trois pas à droite et Elles marquaient une pause acrobatique. Trois pas à gauche et Elles en marquaient une autre.

La musique accéléra. La Danse également. La ronde... Tourna.

Arthur oscillait de la tête en rythme. Merlin le vit soudain faire un pas en avant. Il le retint. Arthur le regarda. Le Prince semblait complètement hypnotisé.

« Je suis désolé Sire. » déclara Merlin avant de lui donner une légère claque.

Arthur cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Merlin l'entraîna un peu plus loin et il l'obligea à s'asseoir contre un arbre.

« Merlin, gronda Arthur.

-J'ai fait ça pour votre bien. Vous étiez en train de vous laissez entraîner par la Danse. »

Arthur ne comprenait pas.

« Les Danses des Fées sont fascinantes et si jamais un humain entre dans la Danse, il ne pourra plus s'arrêter. C'est de cette manière qu'Elles ont tué le Sorcier. »

Le Prince se mit à réfléchir.

« Tu n'as pas l'air d'être attiré toi, fit-il remarquer.

-C'est sans doute parce que j'ai assisté à la mort du Sorcier. »

Au fond de lui, Merlin pensait qu'il y avait une autre raison. Il se rappelait de ce que lui avait dit Kilgharrah. Comme les Fées et les Dragons, il était né de la Magie. Ceci devait l'immuniser contre le pouvoir de fascination de la Danse.

Arthur se remit à observer la Danse. Les Fées tournaient si vite autour de leur Reine qu'il était maintenant presque impossible de voir leurs mouvements.

« Les poètes ont raison, murmura le Prince. Ce sont les choses les plus belles qui sont les plus dangereuses.

-La Magie est une arme Sire, lui dit Merlin même si la réflexion d'Arthur ne demandait aucune réponse. Vous avez votre épée et d'autres ont... »

L'Enchanteur décida de laisser sa phrase en suspens mais Arthur avait compris ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Alors pourquoi ne se servent-ils pas de leur pouvoir pour protéger ce qui leur est cher ? Pourquoi s'en servent-ils pour faire souffrir les autres, pour avoir plus de pouvoir ? »

Merlin ne répondit pas. Il aurait pu lui dire que ceux qui détenaient l'épée faisaient souvent de même mais il sentait qu'Arthur n'était pas encore prêt à entendre ce genre de chose.

« Profitons de la Danse Sire. C'est un grand honneur qui nous ait fait. »

Arthur ne répondit pas. La Danse ne l'intéressait plus. Il réfléchissait. Peut-être devait-il en apprendre plus sur la magie ? S'il en savait plus, il pourrait mieux défendre Camelot contre elle.

...

* * *

A : Bon, je me dépêche de poster pendant que le chéri fait les valises

PvC : Tu l'exploites ce petiot.

A : Mais non ! Merci beaucoup pour les review. Je crois avoir répondu à tout le monde... Scène 41 demain. Titre : Une récompense pour Merlin.

* * *

_édité le 20/12/2011 _


	43. Scène 41

**Scène 41 : Une Récompense pour Merlin**

**.  
**

Ils avaient regardé les Fées danser jusqu'à l'aube. Aux premiers rayons du soleil, la danse avait subitement cessé et les Fées avaient disparu peu après. Elles n'avaient laissé derrière Elles qu'une ronde de champignons.  
Arthur et Merlin étaient restés contre leur arbre. Ils avaient tous deux les paupières lourdes mais aucun d'eux n'avait vraiment envie de dormir. Ils observaient la ronde de champignons dans le plus grand silence.  
« Merlin, appela soudain Arthur.  
-Oui Sire ?  
-Tu aurais dû penser à amener du vin.  
-Désolé Sire. »  
Le Prince soupira.  
« Tu es un incapable. »  
Merlin sourit.  
« Vous le dîtes tout le temps Sire.  
-Mais tu me sers bien. Mon père a raison. Je devrais peut-être t'accorder une récompense. »  
Une pause.  
« Alors que désires-tu mon si incapable et si dévoué serviteur ? »  
Merlin resta silencieux.  
« Dis-moi... ça peut-être n'importe quoi. »  
L'Enchanteur hésitait. Il avait bien une idée mais...  
« Un peu moins de corvée. » finit-il par dire.  
Arthur éclata de rire.  
« N'importe qui demanderait de l'or. Toi, tu veux juste un peu moins de corvées. Merlin... Merlin... Merlin... »  
Le Prince secouait lentement la tête de droite à gauche. Le manque d'ambition de son serviteur le stupéfiait.  
« Puis-je parler en tout honnêteté Sire ? Demanda Merlin d'un ton hésitant.  
-Va...  
-Et bien... »  
Merlin commença à se gratter la tête. Il ne savait pas très bien comment formuler ce qu'il allait dire.  
« Je suis un mauvais serviteur vous l'avez dit et un jour vous en aurez certainement assez de mon incompétence. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je ferai après avoir été renvoyé mais je tiens à être le plus compétent possible pour ce futur poste. »  
Arthur sourit. Il voyait de quoi voulait parler Merlin et il lui était reconnaissant de ne pas en parler ouvertement. Ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là était si...  
« Donc tu voudrais un peu plus de temps libre ?  
-Gaïus veut me donner quelques rudiments de médecine. Il dit toujours que ça pourrait être utile si jamais vous vous blessez alors que je vous accompagne chasser. J'aimerais aussi apprendre quelques langues étrangères. Gaïus a commencé à m'enseigner le latin mais...  
-Stop Merlin ! »  
Le serviteur se tut.  
« Je pense qu'on peut arranger ça. » déclara Arthur.  
Merlin inclina la tête.  
« Merci. »  
Arthur le regarda.  
« Je ne savais pas que tu voulais être aussi savant.  
-Je... »  
Le Prince lui fit signe de se taire. Le sujet était clos. Il voulait passer à autre chose.  
« Gaïus t'a-t-il appris beaucoup de chose sur la magie ? »  
Merlin prit son temps pour répondre. Il ne voyait pas où Arthur voulait en venir et il devait se montrer prudent. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient parlé de Magie...  
« Un peu. » finit-il par répondre.  
Un vrai-faux mensonge.  
« Je pense que je passerai le voir plus souvent. J'aimerais en savoir plus sur la magie. Tu pourrais le prévenir ? »  
Cette nouvelle laissa l'Enchanteur bouche-bée.  
Arthur se leva.  
« Rentrons à Camelot. Ils vont encore se demander où nous sommes passés. »  
Merlin resta assis.  
« Puis-je rester encore un peu ici ? » demanda-t-il.  
Arthur haussa les épaules.  
« Fais comme tu veux mais sois de retour au château pour me servir mon déjeuner. »  
Le serviteur inclina la tête. Le maître s'éloigna.  
Merlin resta seul pendant un petit moment puis il se leva. Le Lac n'était pas loin et il voulait rendre visite à Freya.

...

* * *

A : Je vais faire court. Je dois aller faire trempette dans la mer !

PvC : Moi aussi je peux faire trempette ?

A : Puisque tu es dans ma tête... Bon, encore un chapitre de transition... Toute la vérité, rien que la vérité sur Eolhsand demain ! (enfin j'espère que j'aurais fini de reprendre la scène d'ici demain !). Merci beaucoup pour les review. C'est à vous de jouer maintenant ! (Scène 42 : Le Dragon Blanc)

* * *

_édité le 29/12/2011 _


	44. Scène 42

**Scène 42 : Le Dragon Blanc**

.

« Il veut en savoir plus sur la Magie. Arthur Pendragon veut en savoir plus sur la Magie. »  
Merlin était en train de tout raconter à Freya. Il n'avait omis aucun détail.  
Un bruissement dans l'herbe le fit taire. Sa magie s'agita. Merlin connaissait l'identité de la nouvelle venue.  
« Bonjour Barde Eolhsand. » dit-il en tournant la tête.  
La femme blanche était derrière lui, appuyée contre un arbre. Elle était toute vêtue de noire, comme lors de leur première rencontre.  
« Ne sois pas si formel Merlin. »  
Elle l'examina pendant un court instant.  
« Sweostor n'est pas avec toi ?  
-La Danse des Fées ne l'intéressait pas. Elle est restée avec Gaïus. »  
Un silence.  
« Comment était la Danse ?  
-Êtes-vous allée voir les Druides ? »  
Merlin en doutait un peu. Une nuit seulement avait passé depuis leur découverte de l'antre du Sorcier.  
« Les enfants vont bien. J'ai dit aux Druides qu'ils devaient la vie à Arthur Pendragon. »  
Eolhsand était donc capable de contacter rapidement les Druides.  
Le silence s'installa.  
« N'as-tu pas quelques questions à me poser ? » demanda la femme blanche alors que Merlin était sur le point de dire quelque chose.  
La clairvoyance de la Barde le laissa bouche-bée. Oui, il avait bien des questions à lui poser. Elle avait prononcé de bien étranges paroles lors de sa confrontation avec le Sorcier mais Eolhsand ne lui laissa pas le temps de prononcer un seul mot.  
« Sais-tu comment les Hommes ont obtenu la Magie Merlin ? »  
Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre.  
« Non. Bien sûr que tu ne sais pas. »  
Elle sourit.  
« Cette histoire est perdue depuis si longtemps mais je veux bien la ressusciter pour toi. Pendant un moment, nous nous souviendrons et nous nous rappellerons. »  
Eolhsand inspira profondément.  
« Il fut un temps où les Hommes étaient incapables de se servir de la Magie. Ils essayèrent de maîtriser cette force mais elle continua de leur échapper pendant fort longtemps. La Magie n'appartenait pas aux Hommes. Elle était aux Fées, aux Nymphes, aux Griffons, aux Phœnix... »  
Eolhsand murmura la suite.  
« Et aux Dragons... Surtout aux Dragons. »  
Le regard doré cessa de le fixer pour se poser sur le Lac. Eolhsand éleva la voix.  
« L'histoire que je vais te conter est celle d'un Dragon, un Dragon qui est tombé amoureux d'une des filles des Hommes. »  
Elle le fixa.  
« Une fois, une seule fois, pendant toute leur longue vie, les Dragons peuvent prendre forme humaine. Le Dragon qui nous intéresse ne l'était encore jamais devenu. Pour cette femme, il décida de devenir humain. Adieu écailles du blanc le plus pur. Adieu considérables pouvoirs. Adieu ivresse du vol. Mais il était amoureux. Il était prêt à faire ce sacrifice. Pour elle, il deviendrait humain mais s'il était découvert, il redeviendrait lui-même. Il retrouverait sa forme de Dragon. »  
Un soupir.  
« Le Dragon Blanc devint donc humain. Il séduisit la femme dont il était tombé amoureux. Ils se marièrent. Leur union fut bénie par les Dieux et leur maison abrita quatre naissances. A chacun de de ses cinq enfants, le Dragon Blanc offrit un Don. »  
Quatre naissances... Cinq enfants... Merlin adressa un regard interrogateur à Eolhsand.  
« La joie fut grande lors de la première naissance. C'était un garçon. Il ressemblait trait pour trait à sa mère. A cet enfant, le Dragon donna un cœur pur et un courage à toute épreuve. Lorsqu'il devint Homme, un puissant Seigneur le prit à son service et au bout de quelques années, en récompense à toutes ses actions de bravoure et de courage, le Seigneur lui donna sa fille unique en mariage. Les fils de ce premier enfant furent aussi courageux que leur père et ils régnèrent tous avec équité et justice. Nombre de nos Rois l'ignorent mais ils sont certainement les descendants de ces hommes au cœur pur. Mais on dit que la pomme s'est de plus en plus éloigné de l'arbre au fil du temps. »  
Merlin sourit. Un Dragon... Et si Arthur... Voilà un ancêtre qu'Uther n'apprécierait guère. Le Roi enverrait certainement au bûcher tout personne qui oserait parler d'une telle parenté.  
« La seconde naissance fut double. Un garçon et une fille naquirent des amours du Dragon et de la fille des Hommes. On dit souvent qu'ils avaient les yeux d'or de leur père. A ces enfants, le Dragon donna le pouvoir de maîtriser cette Magie qui échappait encore aux Hommes. Ils furent les deux premiers Sorciers de tous les temps. Tous deux sages et avisés, on venait de partout pour écouter leurs conseils. Ils eurent nombre de fils et de filles et à chacun d'eux ils transmirent leurs Arts. »  
Voilà donc à quoi elle avait fait allusion quand elle avait parlé au Sorcier.  
« Une troisième naissance. Un troisième garçon. Lui aussi ressemblait à sa mère. A ce garçon, le Dragon donne le don de commandement. Aucun Dragon ne pouvait échapper à ce pouvoir. Cet enfant, qui devint Homme, ordonnait et les Dragons obéissaient. Curieusement aucun de ses enfants n'hérita de cet étrange pouvoir mais lorsqu'il mourut... »  
Eolhsand laissa sa phrase en suspens.  
« Ses fils découvrirent qu'ils avaient hérité du pouvoir de leur père. On les appela Seigneurs des Dragon ou Dragonniers. » finit Merlin à sa place d'un ton triste.  
La Barde lui sourit.  
« On dirait bien que tu connais cette histoire en fin de compte.  
-Non. Non, je ne la connais pas. »  
Eolhsand décida de poursuivre son conte.  
« La dernière naissance sonna la fin de l'histoire d'amour entre le Dragon et la fille des Hommes. Le bébé, une fille, ressemblait à son père. Ses cheveux et sa peau étaient plus blancs que la neige. Ses yeux étaient d'or. Elle avait le regard d'un Dragon. En grandissant, sa peau se couvrit partiellement d'écaille. Les oncles de la petite fille finirent donc par comprendre la véritable nature de leur beau-frère et tuer un Dragon était un acte de bravoure et de courage... Le Dragon dut s'enfuir. Il reprit sa véritable forme et à son grand désespoir il laissa femme et enfants derrière lui. »  
Un nouveau silence.  
« Mais la Fille des Hommes était toujours amoureuse de lui. Elle décidé donc de quitter son peuple avec ses enfants pour se mettre en quête de son amant Dragon. Elle le trouva et même s'il ne pouvait plus devenir humain, elle resta avec lui. Les années passèrent. La Fille des Hommes mourut. Le Dragon en fut inconsolable et il la suivit de près dans la tombe. Ils seraient tous deux enterrés dans une vallée que l'on nomme la Vallée des Dragons, un endroit où seuls leurs descendants peuvent se rendre. »  
Eolhsand se tut. Le regard de Merlin était fixé sur elle. La Barde ne lui avait pas encore tout dit.  
« Quel don le Dragon accorda à cette petite fille ?  
-La Connaissance, répondit Eolhsand. Elle avait la mémoire des Dragons alors qu'elle n'en était pas un. Si elle se concentrait suffisamment, elle était capable de distinguer les fils de l'écheveau du temps. Comme un Dragon, elle connaissait les secrets du Passé, du Présent et de l'Avenir. On la disait aussi capable de lire dans les pensées mais en fait, elle absorbait les émotions de tous ceux qui l'environnaient. Enfin, si jamais elle touchait quelqu'un, elle établissait un lien mental avec lui. Qu'importe l'endroit où se trouvait cette personne, elle savait tout sur tout à son propos. De ses simples pensées aux tourments les plus sombres de son âme. Il lui suffisait d'un simple contact. »  
Eolhsand ne le regardait pas en prononçant ses mots. Elle fixait ses mains gantées. Devait-il comprendre...  
La Barde releva la tête.  
« Heureusement son frère et sa sœur Sorciers mirent au point un rituel permettant de briser ce lien mais... Il y avait toujours les émotions des autres... Les visions... La dernière-née préféra quitter le monde des Hommes qu'avaient finalement rejoint les enfants du Dragon après la mort de leurs parents. Elle retourna dans la Vallée des Dragons pour veiller sur son père et sur sa mère. Elle n'eut aucun enfant. »  
Merlin écarquilla les yeux. Était-elle cette femme ? Non. C'était impossible.  
« Mais parmi les fils et les filles de ces frères et sœurs, il y eut des enfants aussi blancs qu'elle... avec les mêmes yeux dorés... des enfants capables de connaître l'avenir... Mais seules les filles possédaient à la fois les mêmes caractéristiques physiques et les mêmes pouvoirs qu'elle. On dit même que toutes les filles de son frère qui commandait aux Dragons étaient comme elle. Toutes ces filles, une fois devenues femmes, la rejoignirent dans la Vallée. Elle leur enseigna tout ce qu'elle savait puis elle s'éteignit des centaines d'années après la mort de sa famille et ses filles l'enterrèrent aux côtés de son père, de sa mère et de ses frères et sœurs. »  
Ainsi elle était une de ces femmes... Une descendante du Dragon Blanc... Comme lui...  
« Êtes-vous... »  
Merlin ne réussit pas à finir sa phrase. Bien sûr qu'elle était une de ces femmes. Pourquoi avait-il tant besoin d'une confirmation ?  
Eolhsand lui sourit. Elle enleva un de ses gants puis elle tendit sa main nue vers lui.  
« Prends-là... et tu sauras... le Lien est à double-tranchant. »  
Merlin contempla la main tendue pendant un long moment. Eolhsand avait les doigts fins et les ongles longs.  
Oserait-il prendre cette main après tout ce qu'elle venait de lui dire ?  
Il tendit le bras. Sa main s'approcha de la main blanche. Elle l'effleura presque mais Merlin retira brusquement la sienne. Il préférait ne pas toucher Eolhsand. Il ne voulait pas de ce Lien. C'était beaucoup trop effrayant.  
Eolhsand haussa les épaules puis remit son gant.  
« Quel nom porte ces femmes ? Demanda Merlin.  
-Les Gardiennes de la Tombe. Il est rare de les voir quitter la Vallée des Dragons. Il faut une raison impérieuse pour expliquer un tel départ. Une légende par exemple. »  
La Barde posa sur Merlin un regard lourd de sous-entendu.  
« Ou une question de survie. » ajouta-t-elle.  
Un voile de tristesse passa devant ses yeux dorés. Il ne fallut qu'un instant à Merlin pour comprendre.  
« La Grande Purge. » murmura-t-il.  
Eolhsand acquiesça.  
« Rien ne défend vraiment la Vallée. Il suffit d'avoir un peu du sang de Dragon Blanc pour y entrer et nous sommes des milliers dans ce cas. Ils cherchaient les Dragons. Ils ont trouvé ces femmes en leur compagnie. Il ne leur fallut pas plus de preuve pour les massacrer.  
-Quelques unes s'en sont-elles sorties ?  
-Oui. Sans doute. Mais une fois à l'extérieur... Peu de gens connaissent ce nom de Gardienne de la Tombe. On les appelle beaucoup plus souvent Hwïtãnhlyta, les devins blancs et le don de vision... »  
Merlin avait compris. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus.  
« Il n'en reste aucune... »  
Aucune à part vous, avait-il envie de dire.  
« Un contact Merlin. Un simple contact, lui rappela Eolhsand. Une Hwïtãnhlyta sait toujours où se trouve ses sœurs et elle souffre avec elles. »  
La Barde se tut.  
« Je suis désolé. »  
Eolhsand haussa les épaules.  
« C'est ainsi que cela devait se passer. »  
Merlin n'aimait pas cette réponse.  
Le silence s'installa. L'Enchanteur avait encore beaucoup de question à poser à la Barde mais il ne savait pas par où commencer. Et puis, il commençait à se faire tard. Il devait rentrer à Camelot. Arthur l'attendait.

...

* * *

PvC : C'est encore un long chapitre ! Miracle !

A : Tu vas me la faire à chaque fois ? Non, parce qu'il serait peut-être temps de renouveler tes blagues tu sais...

PvC tire la langue à Ahélya.

A : Merci pour les review. Rendez-vous demain pour le dernier chapitre (il reste encore quelques révélations). Il n'a pas encore de titre désolée car je ne l'ai pas encore repris à l'ordi. Désolée !

* * *

_édité le 29/12/2011_


	45. Scène 43

**Scène 43 : Retrouvailles**

.

Merlin l'avait laissée seule. Il avait dû rentrer à Camelot pour revenir auprès du Prince. Le jeune Enchanteur avait encore beaucoup de questions à lui poser mais elle ne pouvait pas encore lui donner toutes les réponses qu'il attendait. Elle allait devoir l'éviter durant les jours suivants.  
Lorsqu'elle était arrivée au lac, Merlin avait senti sa présence. De la même manière que lui, elle sentit qu'il y avait quelqu'un derrière elle.  
La femme blanche se retourna. Derrière elle se tenait un homme un peu plus grand que la moyenne. Il avait la peau mate mais elle lui sembla légèrement dorée quand il sortit du couvert de la forêt et sous la lumière du soleil, ses cheveux aussi ressemblaient à de l'or alors qu'ils n'étaient que blonds lorsqu'il était à l'ombre.  
Deux regards semblables se croisèrent.  
« Bonjour Père. » dit Eolhsand.  
L'homme s'approcha.  
« Je te salue Enfant. » répondit-il en l'embrassant sur le front.  
Ils n'avaient qu'un lointain, très lointain, lien de sang mais il fallait satisfaire au protocole pour pouvoir parler librement.  
« Tu n'es qu'un idiot, déclara Eolhsand. Quel besoin avais-tu de...  
-J'ai été enfermé pendant vingt ans. C'était mon droit. »  
La Barde haussa les épaules.  
« Et ce faisant, tu as perdu la confiance de Myrddin. Bravo ! C'était vraiment clairvoyant. » ironisa la femme blanche.  
L'homme s'assit à ses côtés.  
« C'était un test. Il aurait pu me tuer mais il a préféré me laisser en vie. Ce garçon est bien celui que nous attendions.  
-Tu l'as fait souffrir inutilement.  
-Tu sais bien que non. C'est ainsi que cela devait se passer. »  
Eolhsand préféra garder le silence pendant un moment.  
« Comment va mon fils ? Demanda-t-elle soudain.  
-Il va bien. Je m'occupe de lui en ton absence. Je te l'amènerai si tu veux.  
-Non c'est trop dangereux. Il ne doit pas sortir de la Vallée.  
-On entre dans la Vallée comme dans un moulin. Nous le savons tous les deux. Un peu de sang ou une invitation. C'est tout ce qu'il faut.»  
Eolhsand regarda le lac.  
« JE le sais bien. Tu n'étais pas là ô Grand Dragon quand ils sont venus. Tu n'as pas senti les flammes sur ta peau. Tu n'as pas senti le feu consumer petit à petit ta chair.  
-Cesse de remuer le passé Enfant. »  
Eolhsand prit sa tête dans ses mains.  
« Tu ne te réveilles pas la nuit en hurlant parce que tu sens le feu sur toi. Tu ne dois pas supporter la vue de notre tortionnaire, faire des courbettes devant lui, lui jouer de la musique... Sentir ses émotions pénétrer dans ta tête. Ressentir sa Haine et la sentir tienne quand tu n'arrives plus à faire la différence entre tes émotions et les siennes.  
-Tu es restée longtemps dans la Vallée. Tu n'es plus habitué au monde des Hommes. Peut-être devrais-tu y retourner pendant un moment ?  
- Je dois rester à Camelot. C'est l'endroit où je dois me trouver pour le moment. Après tout c'est toi qui m'en a donné l'ordre Kilgharrah. »  
.

.  
**FIN de l'épisode 1**  
**...**

* * *

Ahélya est en train de pleurer.

A : J'aime paaaaas écrire le mot fin !

PvC : Oui mais tu vas écrire la suite.

A : Snif... oui c'est vrai.

PvC : Allez remercie tout le monde et passe à autre chose !

A (sèche ses larmes) : Merci. J't'aime bien en fin de compte. Tu peux être sympa des fois.

PvC : T'y habitues pas non plus !

A : Donc un grand merci à : Liliana Derevko, Myfanwy 456, sat1, vivi, Mowaki, tittounnette 59, jojo 738, ilai, nelly31, lelumi, Julie Winchester, melle X et à mon honorable consoeur su FoF lapaumee (Venez nous rejoindre !) pour leur review !

PvC : Et c'est pas parce que c'est fini pour le moment que vous devez ne pas en laisser aujourd'hui. Je vous surveille !

A : Je fais une petite pause et je rempile... Le titre du 2ème épisode est choisi. Peut-être changera-t-il mais pour le moment c'est _Le Cri de la Banshee._ A la prochaine !

* * *

_édité le 29/12/2011_


End file.
